El Príncipe de Persia Reeditado
by Sakura-Jeka
Summary: Ichigo es un joven que es adoptado por Isshin el rey de Persia y conoce a Rukia una princesa de un reino vecino, los dos juntos se van a ver envueltos en una aventura que rodea una daga misteriosa. Entren y descubran que les depara el destino. Reeditado.
1. Prologo

Hola estoy de regreso, se que pensaran que descaro el de esta chica al venir a presentarse otra vez delante de nosotros si hace mas de un año casi dos que no actualiza esta historia, no me justificare la verdad he tenido bastante problemas de salud y personales por lo cual perdí la inspiración en este fic en particular, pero nunca dejo un trabajo sin terminar por lo que decidí reeditar el fic ya que leyéndolo me di cuenta que tenia muchísimos errores y horrores ortográficos.

Pero les diré una de las principales razones que me llevo a retomar el fic además de que le tengo un cariño muy especial a este fic y que les debo el final, la razón mas poderosa es mi querida hermana Metitus que siempre me pregunta cuando lo voy a seguir así que querida nee aquí te lo traigo reeditándolo y prometo terminarlo.

Nee creo que fue por este fic que nos conocimos por lo que me parece lo mas justo que esta reedición te la dedique, una razón más para amar este fic me permitió conocer una persona tan maravillosa como tu a la que tengo el honor de llamar hermana.

Ahora sin mas solo les quiero recordar que Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de el gran Kubo Tite, aunque estoy en plan de secuestrar a Kubo para que me seda los derechos y la película el Príncipe de Persia y las arenas del tiempo es propiedad de Disney y de Ubisoft.

**El Príncipe de Persia.**

**Prologo **

Hace tiempo en una tierra muy lejana se alzaba un imperio que se extendía desde las extensas estepas de china, hasta las costas del mediterráneo, ese imperio era Persia, fiera en la batalla, sabía en la victoria, allá a donde se abriera paso la región persa el orden la seguía.

El rey persa Isshin gobernaba con su hermano Aizen siguiendo los principios de lealtad y hermandad. El rey tenía dos hijos que le colmaban de alegría, pero a los ojos de los dioses la familia real no estaba completa, no lo estuvo hasta que un día el rey presencio un acto de heroísmo por parte de un huérfano en las calles de Nasaf.

- ¡Fuera de mi camino! – grito un soldado que iba a caballo por el mercado de Nasaf seguido por una guardia de soldados, a un niño que jugaba en el camino. El niño no pudo reaccionar a tiempo haciendo que el caballo se levantara en sus patas traseras y votara al jinete. El hombre furioso se levanto del suelo, mientras sus hombres sujetaban al pequeño, se acerco a este y comenzó a golpearlo, mientras que un niño de un extraño color de caballo anaranjado compraba una manzana.

- ¡Noooo! – grito el niño de extraño cabello abriéndose paso entre la multitud que solo observaban como golpeaban a su amigo - ¡Ya déjelo! – viendo que el soldado no paraba en su afán de golpear al pequeño niño le lanzo la manzana que recién había comprado logrando golpearlo en un hombro.

El hombre furioso se fue en contra del niño.

- ¡Corre! ¡Ikaku corre! – grito el chico mientras era perseguido por los soldados que acompañaban al hombre. Mostrando una agilidad sorprendente ambos chicos escalaron hacia uno de los tejados de una de las casas de estaban a los alrededores.

-¡Quédate aquí! - le ordeno a su amigo mientras lo escondía, corrió por el techo hasta situarse en una parte del techo que se veía bastante inestable, así que cuando uno de los soldado se acerco a el, el techo cedió por el peso de este, haciendo que cayera al interior de la vivienda.

-Jajaja – el niño rio, mientras corría por una viga que conectaba a otro tejado corrió a lo largo del tejado y sin detenerse salto al tejado que quedaba enfrente.

Los soldados no paraban en su afán de querer atrapar al pequeño demonio que los estaba haciendo quedar en ridículo delante del pueblo, mientras el chico saltaba de un tejado a otro.

Uno a uno los soldados iban cayendo ante las tácticas del joven muchacho, pero en un descuido el pequeño cayó y los soldados lograron apresarlo.

Mientras todo eso ocurría el rey y su hermano observaban la escena que ese niño protagonizaba junto con sus soldados.

- ¡Déjeme ir! – grito mientras luchaba para liberarse de las manos de sus captores.

Los soldados colocaron al niño en un tronco para cortarle las manos.

- ¡Nooooo! – grito el joven desesperado.

- ¡En nombre del rey! – grito el soldado que fue golpeado por la manzana.

Los presentes hicieron una reverencia al percatarse que Isshin se acercaba junto a Aizen hasta donde se desarrollaba la acción. El hombre que sostenía la espada para llevar acabo el castigo, al percatarse de la presencia del rey la soltó inmediatamente y se arrodillo en forma de respeto.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho? – pregunto el rey.

- Ichigo señor – dijo el joven.

- ¿Y tus padres? – volvió a preguntar el rey, pero esta vez el joven guardo silencio.

- ¡Muchacho! – le dijo mientras le arrojaba una manzana.

-¡Hermano recógelo! – le dijo el rey a su hermano, mientras este ayudaba al niño a montar en su caballo y partían en dirección del castillo real.

Conmovido por lo que vio el rey adopto al joven Ichigo como miembro de la familia, un hijo sin sangre real y sin aspiraciones al trono, pero quizás hubo algo más en juego ese día, algo mas allá de nuestro entendimiento, el día en que un muchacho del lugar mas inesperado se convirtió en un.

**Príncipe de Persia.**

Tratare de actualizar cada semana a lo mucho cada 15 días, prometo esta vez terminarlo, nunca dejare una historia sin terminar.

Si no es mucho pedir me regalan un review (imagínenme con cara de perrito triste) si se que soy manipuladora pero vamos en la guerra, el amor y para conseguir reviews todo se vale.

Nos leemos en la próxima entrega.

Ya nee Kiousukete Kudasai.


	2. Capítulo 1

Bueno como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo el primer capítulo del Príncipe de Persia reeditado, espero que les guste la verdad creo que mi estilo de escritura a mejorada un poco con el paso del tiempo espero haber hecho un mejor trabajo que la primera vez que lo escribí.

La verdad no pensé que nadie la fuera a volver a leer me sorprendió los reviews que recibí hasta las alertas y que la agregaran a favoritos de verdad se los agradezco.

**lisannette-chan: **muchísimas gracias, prometo no volver a ausentarme tanto tiempo espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo me gustaría saber que piensas de este capítulo.

**Dark-Kuchiki: **Espero que no me hiciera mucho esperar con el nuevo capítulo, te agradezco que leyeras la antigua versión de esta historia y espero que esta te guste tanto como la otra, gracias por volverme a leer y disfruta del nuevo cap, estaré esperando tu opinión.

**Itziarxknup**: De verdad lamento muchísimo haberte hecho esperar tanto prometo no volverlo hacer, gracias por comprender que hay ocasiones que simplemente nos es imposible seguir con algunas cosas pero tenlo por seguro que nunca dejare un fic a medias así me tome una eternidad terminarlo lo voy hacer, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo y me gustaría saber tu opinión.

**Metitus: **Mi querida amiga me alegro que gustara, este fic esta dedicado especialmente a ti por lo que significa mucho para mi que te guste me agrada saber que el fic significa tanto para ti como para mi, espero que disfrutes el capítulo y me des tu opinión**.**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de el gran Kubo Tite, que pronto me sedera los derechos como regalo de boda y la película el Príncipe de Persia y las arenas del tiempo es propiedad de Disney y de Ubisoft.

Y este fic esta dedicado especialmente a mi querida hermana Metitus.

Sin mas que decir disfruten de su lectura.

**Capítulo 1**

15 años después.

El ejercito Persa marchaba bajo el quemante sol del desierto rumbo a la gran cuidad de Alamut comandados por sus príncipes y el tío de estos.

-¡La fabulosa Alamut es más impresionante de lo que imagine! – dijo el príncipe heredero al trono Kaien mientras observaba la magnifica ciudad.

-La belleza miente príncipe Kaien, es igual que otras ciudades – le respondió su tío.

-A hecho débiles a sus hombres, se rebajan a la traición y deben pagar por ello – comento Hisagi, príncipe persa que le seguía en edad a Kaien.

- Mi padre fue claro Alamut no será atacada, algunos la consideran sagrada, pero ya que nuestro sabio padre no esta aquí la decisión tendrá que ser mía, una vez más lo consultare, con mi noble tío y mis dos hermanos el leal Hisagi y – Kaien miro a su lado izquierdo para descubrir que faltaba su hermano menor.

-¿Donde esta Ichigo?

No muy lejos de ahí se oía el grito eufórico de unos hombres que observaban una pelea.

-¿Qué pasa? aposte mi salario del mes, no nos avergüences – le dijo un hombre calvo que respondía al nombre de Ikkaku, mientras sostenía a un joven muchacho de cabellera anaranjada al cual le acaban de propinar un golpe en el rostro que lo mando a los brazos de su amigo.

-¿Y por que no peleas tú? – le contesto el joven mientras lo volvía a ver y le dedicaba una mirada espeluznante.

-¡Solo acábalo! – Ikkaku empujo gentilmente a su amigo a la contienda.

Todos los presentes se reunieron alrededor de los dos peleadores formando un círculo, mientras observaban al joven príncipe propinarle una patada en el abdomen a su contrincante.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes? – pregunto Ichigo al hombre con quien peleaba, mientras este lo sostenía con uno de sus brazos por el cuello y le propinaba fuertes rodillazos en su abdomen. Ichigo contraataco propinándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara seguido de otro más a su contrincante.

-¿Príncipe Ichigo? – Uno de los soldados de Kaien llego en busca del menor de los hermanos – ¿Donde esta el príncipe?

-El príncipe Ichigo no esta aquí – contesto Ichigo mientras su oponente le hacia una llave y todos los hombres que observaban la pelea se reían por la respuesta del príncipe.

-¡Por favor Alteza! El príncipe Kaien convocó un consejo de guerra – informo el soldado

-Ya voy para allá– contesto mientras se levantaba del suelo donde él y su oponente acabaron.

Ichigo entro en la carpa donde sus dos hermanos y su tío lo esperaban para iniciar el consejo de guerra.

-Nuestro mejor espía a interceptado una caravana que salía de Alamut - dijo Aizen mientras abrían un cofre y de el caían un montón de armas y el mayor de los hombres tomaba una de las espadas que habían caído de la mano de uno de sus guardias.

-Espadas de la más fina elaboración, flechas con puntas de acero – dijo Aizen mientras los guardias les pasaban las armas a Hisagi e Ichigo para que las examinaran.

-Una promesa de pago del líder guerrero Kosh a Alamut, le venden armas a nuestros enemigos Ichigo – Kaien puso enfrente de Ichigo un pergamino que confirmaba lo que acababa de decir.

-Una flecha como esta mato a mi caballo en Koshkan, va a correr sangre en Alamut por ello – dijo Hisagi mientras le tiraba la flecha a Ikkaku que estaba en un costado.

-O nuestros soldados caerán de sus muros, nuestras ordenes fueron someter Koshkan no atacar Alamut – Ichigo no estaba de acuerdo con una invasión a la desconocida ciudad.

-Eres sabio querido hermano – le contesto Kaien.

-Eso no detendrá a nuestros enemigos armados con espadas alamutdianas – rebatió Aizen mientras miraba de manera arrogante a su sobrino mayor y arrojaba la espada que sostenía a una mesa de forma molesta.

-El ataque será al salir el sol – Kaien tomo la decisión mientras Hisagi sonreía satisfactoriamente.

- Pues si es tu decisión déjame ir primero – Ichigo le hizo la petición a su hermano mayor.

-Jajaja – Hisagi soltó una fuerte carcajada por la sugerencia de su hermano menor.

-¿Tienes algo que decir Hisagi? – pregunto Kaien.

-Yo dirijo a toda la tropa persa – Hisagi se acerco para encarar a su hermano – Ichigo una compañía de asquerosos pordioseros.

-No tienen buenos modales pero son hábiles en el combate – Ichigo defendió a sus hombres.

-El honor de derramar sangre debe ser mío – Hisagi dijo mientras su mano sujetaba el mango de su espada.

-Tienes la mano en tu espada – para Ichigo no paso desapercibido el acto de su hermano.

-¡Y ahí la conservare!

-¡Ahh hermanos míos! ¡Jajaja! tan energéticos – Kaien interrumpió la acalorada discusión de sus dos hermanos antes de que pasara a mayores – dicen que la princesa de Alamut es de una belleza sin igual, marcharemos a su palacio y lo comprobaremos – termino de decir mientras todos los presentes reían por lo dicho.

-No pongo en duda tu valor Ichigo, pero no estas listo para esto – Kaien le dijo a Ichigo mientras lo tomaba de un brazo para alejarlo un poco de Hisagi.

-La caballería de Hisagi encabezara las tropas – termino por decir Kaien, mientras salía de la tienda y Hisagi le hacia una reverencia y miraba de manera burlona a Ichigo.

Mientras tanto en el palacio real de Alamut se podía observar a una chica de piel tan blanca como la nieve y un cabello tan negro como el ébano y con ojos de un extraño color entre azules y violetas lo cual era una característica extraña para una persona que vivía en medio desierto, una de sus doncellas dibujaba lunas en sus manos y pies y terminaban poniendo puntos de oro en los dibujos.

-¡Princesa Rukia!, el ejército persa mi princesa no se ha retirado – le informo uno de los sacerdotes de su templo.

Rukia se dirigió rápidamente a uno de los balcones para observar la amenaza que rodeaba a su reino.

-Su credo tienen poco interés por cualquier verdad que no se la suya, tal vez seria mas prudente que no se acercara tanto – le indico el sacerdote al ver a la joven chica acercarse al balcón.

-No tienen arcos tan fuertes no importa cual sea su credo, ni su puntería es tan buena, reúnan al consejo, voy a espera en el gran templo debo rezar – Rukia dio media vuelta para dirigirse al gran templo, después de ver como el ejercito persa tenia rodeada su amada ciudad.

-¿El gran templo? – El sacerdote estaba impresionado por la orden dada por la princesa – Alamut no ha sido invadida en más de mil años.

-Todo va cambiando con el tiempo, nadie lo entiende mejor que nosotros – dijo Rukia volviendo a ver a sus sirvientes, mientras avanzaba por las escaleras.

El ejercito persa tenia rodeada la ciudad y ya se podía ver un mar de llamas rodeándola.

-¿Recuérdame porque desobedecemos a tu hermano? – Ikkaku le pregunto a Ichigo mientras él y el resto de sus hombres esperaban escondido entre matorrales a las afueras de Alamut.

-Por que Hisagi solo sabe atacar de frente será una masacre – Ichigo le contesto entre susurros para no delatar su posición – con los alamutdianos ocupados en el frente nos escabulliremos por un lado – Ichigo le dio la señal para que sus hombres avanzaran rápidamente hacia uno de los costados.

Los hombres de Ichigo corrían con grandes estacas de madera, mientras que Ichigo dirigía la invasión, cuando llego al muro uso el impulso que llevaba y con ayuda de una estaca logro subir corriendo un buen tramo de el muro, mientras un soldado con una ballesta le tiraba flechas que se incrustaban en el muro que iban formando una escalera para que él pudiera escalar lo que le hacia falta, Ichigo logro retirar su mano justo a tiempo cuando una de las flechas por poco le atraviesa la mano.

- ¿Estuviste bebiendo? – Ikkaku le pregunto a su soldado mientras Ichigo desde el muro les tiraba miradas asesinas.

El soldado tiro otra flecha que esta vez si dio en el muro y así Ichigo pudo seguir escalando lo que le quedaba, flecha tras flecha caía en el muro formando una escalera para el joven príncipe logrando que este pudiera llegar al final del muro quedo suspendido de las dos ultimas flechas que habían disparado mientras esperaba la señal de sus hombres de que el camino estaba despejado, cuando por fin recibió la señal Ichigo se asomo por uno de las murallas y vio como uno de los soldados de Alamut se acercaba, espero hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para poder tomarlo desprevenido y así poder golpear su cabeza contra el muro y dejarlo sin sentido rápidamente amarro una de las cuerdas que cargaba a la muralla y la arrojo para que sus hombres pudieran subir repitió el proceso en dos murallas mas, uno a uno de los hombres fueron trepando por el muro, logrando así entrar en la gran ciudad de Alamut.

Ikkaku fue de los primeros en subir y rápidamente se situó al lado de Ichigo que se encontraba agachado para que el ejército de Alamut no se diera cuenta que habían logrado traspasar sus muros.

-Ahí esta nuestra entrada - Ichigo le señalo a Ikkaku una de las puertas de la ciudad.

-Existen dos puertas – le explico Ikkaku a Ichigo – la puerta externa es fácil, pero la puerta interna es imposible de cruzar, dos torres armadas protegen el mecanismo de la entrada.

-Siempre hay un modo de entrar Ikkaku, tu encárgate de la entrada externa yo me hago cargo de la imposible – Ichigo le dijo a Ikkaku mientras este lo volvía a ver como si estuviera loco.

-Mi señor no estarás feliz hasta matarnos a todos verdad.

-Uhh discurso magnifico Ikkaku, alentador - le dijo Ichigo mientras salía corriendo en dirección a las puertas seguido por Ikkaku y el resto de sus hombres, rápidamente sus arqueros se hicieron cargo de los guardas de ambas torres.

-Toquen la alarma – logro decir uno de los soldados que se encontraba en una de las torres antes de ser presa de una de las flecha.

Las alarmas sonaron y se oyeron por todo la ciudad Rukia las escucho desde el gran templo donde se encontraba rezando, todas sus doncella se alarmaron, mas ella mantuvo la calma sabia que la alarma significaba que habían logrado entrar en el interior de la ciudad.

Los soldados de Ichigo luchaban ferozmente encabezados por Ikkaku que no dejaban con vida a ninguno de los soldados de Alamut que se le cruzaban por el frente, mientras tanto los arqueros de Alamut le disparaban flechas sin cesar a Ichigo mientras él se cubría con su escudo, corría rápidamente hasta llegar al borde del muro donde salto hacia el otro lado de la muralla donde se encontraba la puerta imposible según Ikkaku, observo como sus hombres seguían luchando con los soldados de Alamut no se preocupo por que sabia de lo que eran capaces, las flechas le pasan a la par como si fueran lluvia, rápidamente se dio vuelta al escuchar como una puerta se abría muy cerca de él dos soldados se le abalanzaron encima , pero con su extrema agilidad golpeo a uno con su antebrazo y usando su escudo de arma logro propinarle un fuerte golpe al otro hombre dejándolo semiinconsciente cayendo junto a su compañero recostados en una muralla, Ichigo paso una cuerda por alrededor de la cintura de ambos hombres

-Sostén esto - le dijo al soldado que estaba más consiente mientras le daba el borde de la cuerda.

-¡Ahhh! - gritaron ambos hombres mientras eran arrastrados por el peso de Ichigo que se tiraba por el borde del muro balanceándose para llegar al otro lado pateando a dos guardias antes de caer en el puesto vigía y comenzar a escalar para alcanzar la puerta.

Ikkaku observaba como su líder escalaba los muros con una agilidad impresionante y se preguntaba si realmente era humano, mientras el corría hacia a la puerta exterior.

Ichigo observo como una flecha se enterraba en la puerta que Ikkaku y otros de sus hombres intentaban abrir corrió por el borde del muro hasta llegar a uno de los candelabros tomo impulso para poder balancearse y entrar por una pequeña ventana donde uno de los arqueros de Alamut disparaba a sus hombres al momento de entrar le propino una patada que lo dejo inconsciente, corriendo ingreso otro soldado con el que se dispuso a luchar el hombre se lanzo sobre él pero Ichigo logro tirarlo por una de las ventanas haciendo que el hombre cayera duramente, antes de que llegaran mas soldados comenzó a girar la rueda que abría la puerta mientras que sus hombres que vieron como la puerta inferior comenzaba a abrirse quitaron el gran madero impedía abrir la puerta exterior

-Cuida tu espalda – Ichigo le dijo al soldado que se encontraba inconsciente mientras lo colocaba debajo de la rueda que abría la puerta y así impedía que la puerta se cerrara.

Ichigo le hizo una señal a Ikkaku para indicarle que no había peligro mientras sonreía haciendo parecer que había sido un juego de niños, Ikkaku rápidamente tomo una antorcha y salió por la puerta exterior haciéndole señas al ejercito persa para indicarles que habían podido entrar a la ciudad.

-Se abrió la entrada este – grito uno de los soldados persas.

-Es el compañero de Ichigo – dijo Kaien al ver a Ikkaku – logro entrar.

-Ichigo lo logro, agrúpense en la entrada este – Kaien le dio la orden a Hisagi, mientras este se dirigía darle las nuevas ordenes a sus hombres.

-Agrúpense en la entrada este – Kaien y Hisagi les gritaban a sus hombres, al recibir sus nuevas ordenes todos los hombres empezaron a correr detrás de sus líderes en un grito de guerra.

Ikkaku volvió a entrar en la ciudad y le hizo una seña a Ichigo dándole a entender que el ejército persa se dirigía hacia ellos.

Ichigo observo complacido la señal de Ikkaku pero algo llamo su atención a sus espaldas, se volteo para observa como una gran cantidad de soldados del ejército de Alamut se dirigía hacia ellos, observo rápidamente su alrededor en busca de algo que lo pudiera ayudar a combatir, desde donde se encontraba pudo observar un gran caldero lleno de aceite que colgaba de unas vigas de madera y rápidamente ideo un plan.

- Invadieron la entrada este – un joven soldado entro corriendo al gran templo.

- Derrumben los pases a la cámara – ordeno Rukia.

-Si princesa – dijo el sacerdote mientras se dirigía a cumplir las ordenes dadas.

-¡Rápido salgan de aquí! – Rukia ordeno a sus sirvientes y al resto de los sacerdotes que se encontraban con ella quedándose solo con el soldado que le llevo la noticia.

Rukia se arrodillo y levanto sus manos rezando frente a una gran puerta de oro, mientras que el ejército persa ingresaba en la gran ciudad.

Ichigo salió por una rampilla y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el gran caldero, cogió una cuerda que se encontraba a los pies de la gran estructura que sostenía a su objetivo y comenzó a ascender por sus vigas, cuando por fin estuvo en la sima amarro la cuerda en el extremo de la viga de la cual colgaba el gran caldero, todavía no creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se preguntaba si realmente alguno de los golpes que Hisagi le había dado de niño lo habían vuelto loco.

Parado en el extremo de la viga se podía ver toda la ciudad de Alamut sin duda era una ciudad hermosa, sin pensarlo más o llegaría a arrepentirse se arrojo al gran vació mientras que en una de sus manos llevaba el extremo de la cuerda, la cuerda se tenso logrando abalanzarse a un lado para así lograr entrar en una ventana de una armería y rápidamente recogió la cuerda que uso para lanzarse y la amarro en una pesa de piedra que estaba sujeta por otra cuerda para evitar caer al vacio, quedando un extremo amarrado a la estructura que soportaba el gigante caldero y la otra a la pesa.

El ejercito de Alamut marchaba a la batalla, Ichigo saco una de sus grandes espadas para cortar la cuerda que sujetaba la pesa le dio un espadazo pero la cuerda no se rompió completamente por lo que tuvo que volver a blandir su espada logrando por fin cortar la cuerda que al caer se llevo consigo la pesa de la que estaba sujeta logrando que la otra cuerda cayera junto con ella y la estructura del caldero cediera por el peso haciendo caldero gigante de aceite se desplomara, Ichigo al ver que había lo grado su objetivo acogió una antorcha y la lanzo al aceite que en esos momentos descendía logrando una cascada de llamas que caía al suelo en el justo momento en que el ejercito de Alamut llegaba a ese punto, haciendo que retrocedieran asustados.

Ichigo bajo del lugar de donde se encontraba, desenfundo sus espadas y camino alrededor de las llamas, justo en el momento en que el ejercito persa hacia su aparición y luchaban con los soldados de la ciudad envueltos en un mar de llamas.

Las puertas de oro del altar se abrieron frente a la princesa Rukia mientras su ciudad era invadida, camino al interior de las puertas de oro para extraer el único objeto que se encontraba en su interior.

-¿Conoces bien tu deber Kira? – le dijo a su soldado de confianza mientras le entregaba el objeto que antes sustrajera del altar para que el lo envolviera en un manto rojo con hilos de oro.

-Tengo que protegerla a toda costa – le contesto mientras daba media vuelta para salir del templo.

Rukia observo al soldado partir mientras que en su interior rezaba por que todo saliera bien ya que tenía un mal presentimiento desde que todo esto comenzó.

Ichigo peleaba con sus espadas matando a cuanto soldado se le pusiera enfrente uno a uno de los que se cruzaban en su camino iban cayendo, el ejercito persa estaba en ventaja poco a poco iban reduciendo las fuerzas que le quedaban a Alamut.

- ¡Fuera de mi camino! – escucho a Kira gritar mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad en su caballo hacia donde el se encontraba.

El hombre se dirigió en dirección a él con una lanza levantada en su mano, Ichigo corrió al interior del túnel en que se encontraba mientras saltaba por sus paredes para poder tomar impulso y poder saltar sobre Kira justo en el momento que pasaba a su lado logrando derribarlo de su caballo, ambos jóvenes rodaron por el suelo, se pusieron de pie casi al mismo tiempo mientras que Ichigo corrió a recuperar sus espadas y Kira su lanza, para comenzar el combate.

Ichigo se lazo a atacar a Kira con sus espadas pero este lo bloqueo con su lanza, Ichigo blandió sus dos espadas logrando que Kira tuviera que dar un salto hacia atrás para poder escapar del ataque ambos, hombres comenzaron a caminar en círculo mirándose fijamente midiendo sus fuerzas, para empezar a pelear otra vez, Kira sujeto su lanza fuertemente para lanzar un ataque con esta a Ichigo el cual blandía su espada de izquierda a derecha bloqueando los ataques, Ichigo logro en uno de sus bloqueos sujetar con su pie la punta de la lanza de Kira y se lanzo a él mientras blandía sus espadas, Kira giro a su izquierda en el momento que Ichigo le propinaba una estocada con su espada que corto el cintillo que sujetaba su preciado tesoro logrando que este cayera al suelo envuelto en su manto rojo, Kira se percato de esto por lo cual intento recuperar el objeto, descuido que Ichigo aprovecho para darle una patada en el rostro que lo dejo inconsciente.

Ichigo observo el extraño manto rojo que aquel hombre intentara recuperar tan desesperadamente y de su interior extrajo una extraña daga nunca había visto una igual en su hoja llevaba escrito algo en una lengua que el no reconocía, su empuñadura perecía de ámbar y al final de esta la adornaba una gema roja, la sostuvo entre sus manos esa extraña daga le hacia sentir qué algo estaba por ocurrir, algo mas allá de su comprensión.

Sonaron las trompetas anunciando la victoria del ejército persa, soldados interrumpieron en el interior del gran templo donde solo se podía observar una fina figura cubierta por un gran manto de seda blanco.

Bueno espero que les gustara como quedo el capítulo 1 me gustaría saber su opinión.

Me regalan un review vamos no sean malitos miren que he sido una chica buena y les traje el cap en el tiempo prometido, recuerden que entre mas reviews reciba mas rápido actualizo (si lo se los estoy chantajeando otra vez, pero según un amigo mío soy la maldad personificada por lo que no creo que deban extrañarse que use el chantaje o si)

Ya nee Kiousukete Kudasai.

Sakura-Jeka.


	3. Capítulo 2

Bueno estoy de regreso con el tercer capítulo del Príncipe de Persia reeditado, espero les guste.

Agradezco a todos las personas que leen esta historia de verdad no pensé que alguien lo fuera hacer, me alegro muchísimo cada vez que tengo nuevos reviews.

**Dark-Kuchiki: **me alegro que te gustara el cap anterior, espero no haber durado mucho con la actualización, y que recuperaras la voz jejeje, espero que este nuevo capítulo te haga gritas mas que el anterior, estaré ansiosa esperando tu opinión.

**Inupis: **Mi querida Inu chan por fin te veo por aquí, muchas gracias por leerte la historia, se que tienes reparos con ella eso hace que signifique mas para mi que la leas, Inu chan te extraño mucho hace mas de una semana que no hablamos y si te soy sincera necesito un buen jalón de orejas como el que tu me das, espero que te sientas mejor eso también me ha tenido muy preocupada de verdad espero poder hablar pronto contigo. Espero que disfrutes este cap y que me des tu opinión TQM amiga.

**Itziarxknup: **Si por fin apareció Rukia y en este nuevo cap tendrá más participación, me llena de emoción saber que te gusta tanto la historia muchísimas gracias, oye creo que entre tu y yo podemos llenar una piscina para las olimpiadas con nuestras babas por Ichigo jejeje, espero que te guste este cap, estaré esperando tu opinión.

**Metitus: **Mi querida Metitus gracias por leer nee, aunque debo decir que Kira no muere nee, espero poder complacer tus deseos con el primer encuentro, TQM nee espero que disfrutes este nuevo cap y que me dejes saber tu opinión

**Lovetamaki: **Gracias por leerme, si voy a continuar la historia no la dejare a medias, si la verdad es que esos tres se parecen mucho, espero que te guste este nuevo cap y me des tu opinión.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de el gran Kubo Tite, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para satisfacer mis fantasías y la película el Príncipe de Persia y las arenas del tiempo es propiedad de Disney y de Ubisoft.

Bueno sin mas que decir los dejo con el capítulo.

**Capítulo 2**

Los soldados persas abrieron paso a sus jóvenes príncipes al interior del gran templo, y estos se dirigieron hacia el altar donde una pequeña figura encapuchada rezaba.

Hisagi fue el primero en subir y pateo un contenedor de incienso.

-¡Sus cánticos tontos y humo perfumado no le ayudaran ahora! – dijo Hisagi.

Rukia recogió una daga que se encontraba tirada en el suelo a pocos centímetros, y rápidamente la dirigió a la garganta del príncipe pero su intento fue detenido.

-Aunque no lo perezca, tiene mas trucos de los que crees Hisagi – Aizen sujetaba la mano de Rukia obligándola a soltar la daga y con un fuerte movimiento la obligo a darse la vuelta para quedar enfrente de Kaien que se encontraba unos pasos atrás de su hermano y tío.

Kaien observo a la fina figura de la mujer que tenia en frente de arriba a bajo y con la punta de la espada retiro el velo que le cubría el rostro dejándolo a la vista de todos.

-¡Ohhhhh! – fue la exclamación general cuando pudieron observar el rostro de la chica.

-Los rumores eran ciertos entonces – Kaien observo intensamente a Rukia, para después darle la espalda.

-Sabemos que forjan armas para venderlas a los enemigos de Persia – Rukia se giro para mostrarle una expresión incrédula en su rostro a Aizen – enséñanos donde.

-No tenemos fraguas aquí, sus tropas sometieron nuestras únicas armas.

-Los espías dicen lo contrario – Hisagi intervino en la discusión – puede ahorrarse mucho dolor princesa.

-Ni la peor tortura hará que aparezcan de pronto armas que no existen – Rukia interrumpió a Hisagi, sabia que el chico quería intimidarla y atemorizarla pero esas tácticas no servían con ella.

-Una mujer con su sabiduría, quizás considere una solución política – intervino Kaien.

-Casarse con el futuro rey de Persia – Kaien extendió su mano esperando que la joven la aceptara gustos.

-Antes moriría – Rukia le contesto sin dudarlo un minuto.

-¡Ohhh! – se volvió a escuchar el murmullo general.

Kaien no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír vaya que esa mujer tenía agallas, atreverse a rechazarlo, definitivamente no era una mujer como otra cualquiera.

Ichigo ingreso al gran templo en el momento que Kaien soltaba a reír, pero solo se quedo observando la escena, su hermano mayor estaba en frente de la mujer mas hermosa que sus ojos hayan visto, y viendo las vestimentas que llevaba y lo que los rumores decían debía ser la princesa de Alamut.

Rukia observo a un extraño muchacho de cabellos anaranjados ingresar al recinto, lo observo con gran interés sin duda era un joven muy atractivo lo miro de arriba abajo hasta que llego a su cintura, entonces se quedo helada, ese sujeto llevaba en su cintura la daga que tan celosamente ella debía proteger, como era posible que el la llevara eso significaba que Kira había perdido, eso era imposible ella no conocía a nadie que fuera capaz de derrotarlo, fuera cual fuera el motivo lo único que importaba era recuperar esa daga.

-Si lo prefiere – Kaien le dijo mientras se volteaba a uno de sus hombres, el cual levanto una espada para atravesarla con ella.

- ¡NO!- fue el grito de Rukia.

-¡Príncipe Kaien! – Rukia no podía dejar de ver al peculiar joven – ¡Prométame que el pueblo de Alamut será tratado con misericordia! – Rukia analizo con más detenimiento al chico y por las vestimentas que llevaba y como los soldados le hacían espacio dedujo que tenía que ser uno de los príncipes, sabía que eran tres por lo cual él tenía que ser el faltante, volvió a bajar su mirada hasta la cintura del chico y observo como de esta colgaba la daga.

Ichigo se extraño al darse cuenta que era observado de una manera muy profunda por la princesa, no sabia que había en él que pudiera llamarle tanto la atención a la chica, claro a excepción de su excéntrico cabello, pero sentía que la inspección de la chica no se debía a su peculiar color de cabello, observo como Kaien sujetaba la mano de Rukia y la besaba como cierre del trato mientras levantaba las manos unidas de los dos, pero la chica nunca aparto la mirada de él.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Ichigo estaba fuera del palacio en compañía de Ikkaku mientras apostaban por una que otra tontería, mientras tomaban vino.

Una tropa de soldados persas paso por donde se encontraba el menor de los hermanos.

-¡VIVA EL LEON DE PERSIA! – grito la tropa.

-¡MIREN AL LEON DE PERSIA! – volvieron a gritar.

-Ahora te dicen el ¡León de Persia! – Kaien llego hasta donde su hermano menor se encontraba – Se que tu fuerte nunca a sido obedecer ordenes Ichigo.

-Te lo puedo explicar Kaien, es que… – Ichigo trato de defenderse ante su hermano mayor mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

- ¡No! ¡No! ¡Jajaja! ¡No, tenemos que celebrar ahora! – Kaien abrazo a Ichigo mientras reía.

-Sin embargo hay que seguir la tradición, te quedaste con el honor del primer ataque me debes un obsequio hermano, un tributo – Kaien le dijo a Ichigo en el momento justo en que Aizen llegaba con ellos.

-¡Que bellísima daga! – Kaien saco la daga de la cintura de Ichigo y la observaba con detenimiento.

-Te hizo entrega de la ciudad y de su princesa ¡creo que es un tributo justo! – Aizen le dijo a su sobrino mayor.

-¡Supongo que lo es! – le contesto Kaien, mientras Ichigo le quitaba la daga de las manos y la volvía a colocar en su cintura.

-Los primeros reportes han llegado príncipe – Aizen le hizo entrega de los pergaminos donde venían los reportes, mientras se disponía a darle el resto del mensaje que traía para él – ¡Maravillosas noticia! Su padre ha interrumpido sus plegarias en palacio para unírsenos.

-¡Sin duda nos felicitara por esta gran victoria! – dijo Kaien mientras leía el informe y sonreía satisfecho.

Las tropas del rey Isshin cabalgaban hacia la gran ciudad de Alamut encabezada por el propio rey.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

-Teníamos indicios de que Alamut vendía armas a nuestros enemigos – Kaien se encontraba frente a su padre en el gran templo y le informaba a su padre del por que de su acciones.

-¿Tenían indicios? ¡Espero algo más que unos indicios para ocupar una ciudad sagrada, con mis tropas! – le respondió su Isshin, Kaien pudo ver que su padre no se encontraba nada feliz.

-¡Esta aventura hará enfadar a nuestros aliados! ¡Ahh pero supongo que eso nunca lo tomaste en cuenta! – Isshin realmente estaba molesto, Kaien nunca lo había visto así y volvió a ver a Aizen que estaba en un costado.

-¡No mires a tu tío muchacho! – Isshin por lo general era bastante alegre y casi nunca se enojaba, pero la decisión de su primogénito había acabado con su paz.

-La decisión y sus consecuencias son solo mías – Kaien aparto la mirada de Aizen y bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

-Estas ansioso de llevar la corona pero, créeme cuando te digo que no estas listo todavía – Isshin le dijo a su hijo mayor, Kaien nunca había sido tratado tan duramente por su padre y le dolía haber perdido su estima.

-¡Sabes esto mejor que nadie padre! ¡Sabes que si hay algo que valoro es tu confianza! Yo mismo supervisare la búsqueda de las armas, prometo no presentarme ante ti hasta tener pruebas de que Alamut nos traiciono – Kaien bajo la cabeza en señal de saludo y se dirigió a la salida del salón.

Rukia se encontraba en su habitación, mientras que unas doncellas borraban de su cuerpo los dibujos que la identificaban como la princesa de Alamut de ahora en adelante seria una princesa persa, y por su rostro bajaban gruesas lágrimas, pero haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para proteger a su pueblo y cumplir con su deber, no importaba lo que tuviera que sacrificar a costa de ello.

Kaien transitaba las calles de Alamut en busca de Ichigo. Mientras este se encontraba enfrascado en un juego con Ikkaku mientras el peli naranja caía duramente en el suelo producto del juego, Kaien negó con la cabeza al observar a su hermano mientras sonreía, Ichigo siempre lo hacia sonreír, nunca conoció a alguien mas propenso a meterse en problemas que su pequeño hermano.

-¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! – dijo Ichigo feliz al percibir la presencia de Kaien, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba.

-¡Descubrimos indicios de túneles en la frontera este de la ciudad, voy en camino ahora!

-¿Vas a perderte el banquete?

-Tú y Hisagi alegren a mi padre en mi ausencia ¿tienes un obsequio para honrarlo verdad?

-¡Si por supuesto! ¿Ikkaku y el obsequio?

-¡Qué! – respondió el hombre mientras bebía alcohol.

-Parece que esta perdido por el momento – Ichigo fulmino con la mirada a su amigo por no seguirle la corriente, siempre olvidaba las benditas tradiciones.

-Sabia que lo olvidarías – Kaien le dijo a su hermano mientras un sirviente se acercaba a ellos con un gran paquete el cual Kaien descubrió para que Ichigo lo observara.

-El manto de oración del regente de Alamut, el más sagrado de las tierras del este, es un regalo que el rey apreciara – Kaien tomo a Ichigo por los hombros mientras lo estrechaba hacia él – peleaste como un campeón por mi Ichigo ahora te regreso el favor. Kaien levanto su mirada hacia a uno de los balcones del palacio en el momento justo en que Rukia pasaba custodiada por una guardia de soldados persas.

-Una rara joya, preséntala al rey por mi esta noche Ichigo.

-¿Seguro que es buena idea, otra esposa hermano? – Ichigo le pregunto, mientras observaba a Rukia pasar, algo había en esa chica que le llamaba poderosamente la atención, pero no supo descifrar que era.

-¡Escúchame Ichigo! Desposar a la princesa me asegura la lealtad de su pueblo, libre de este lazo ella solo seria una amenaza, si mi padre no aprueba esta unión, quiero que le quites la vida personalmente – Ichigo solo asintió ante las palabras de Kaien mientras este comenzaba su retirada.

Rukia ingresada por una puerta para dirigirse al salón donde se realizaría el gran banquete, pero apenas ingreso una tropa de guardias persas la rodearon e Ichigo se levantaba de la ventana en la cual estaba sentado esperándola.

-¿Así que me escolta el príncipe Ichigo? El ¡León de Persia! – Rukia dijo mientras miraba con desdén al joven.

-¿Debe ser maravillosos ganarse ese nombre por destruir una ciudad inocente? – Ichigo frunció más su ceño por el fastidio.

-Si también es un placer conocerte princesa - le dijo sarcásticamente – y solo como un comentario si someter al enemigo de mi rey es un crimen entonces con gusto lo repetiría.

-¡Eres un verdadero príncipe de Persia! Brutal y sin honor.

-No cometas el error de creer que me conoces bien princesa – la chica de verdad lo estaba enojando ¿quien se creía para pensar que lo conocía?

-¡Ah! Y que más hay en ti.

-Espera aquí con su alteza – Ichigo le indico a uno de sus soldados.

-¡Suponiendo que puedas hacerlo! – se voltio para decirle a Rukia y esta pudo observar que aun llevaba la daga en la cintura.

-Muestra un poco de humildad, cuando te presenten ante el rey, una sugerencia – Ichigo le dijo antes de retirarse a ver a su padre.

Entro en el gran salón donde todos estaban reunidos celebrando ya el gran banquete y en medio de la multitud pudo divisar a su tío.

-¿Y ya calmaste la ira de mi padre tío?

-Un día tendrás el placer de llamarte hermano del rey Ichigo, en tanto no se te olvide tu tarea mas importante te ira bien.

-¡Ah! ¿Me dices cual es?

-Mantener su copa llena de vino – Aizen le dijo a Ichigo, mientras Isshin observo la llegada de su hijo menor.

-¡Se me ha dicho que otro de mis hijos se ha unido a la fila de los grandes guerreros persas! – Dijo Isshin y todos los presentes empezaban a alabar a Ichigo y este se dirigía en dirección de su padre.

Isshin recibió con un abrazo al menor de sus hijos.

-¡Te extrañamos padre! – Ichigo le dijo a su padre.

-Si, estaba orando por ti y por tus hermanos Ichigo – Isshin hizo que Ichigo tomara asiento junto a él – ¡Familia! el fuerte lazo entre hermanos es la espada que defiende a nuestro imperio, ruego por que esa espada jamás sea destruida.

-Yo esperaba que mis acciones lograran evitar perdidas innecesarias.

-Un buen hombre habría hecho lo que hiciste Ichigo, actuar con valor y coraje para obtener la victoria y salvar vidas, pero un gran hombre habría evitado el ataque desde el principio, un gran hombre habría evitado lo que sabia que era incorrecto sin importar quien lo ordeno, el muchacho que conocí en esa plaza, era capaz de ser mas que solo bueno, era capaz de ser grande - Hisagi observaba como su padre hablaba con Ichigo, él nunca entendió qué vio en ese muchacho, por mas que observaba a su pequeño hermano no encontraba nada especial, es mas le daba rabia que el siempre se llevara los meritos por todo, ellos dos siempre estaban compitiendo para ver quien era mejor e Ichigo siempre se las ingeniaba para salir ganador.

-Pues en lo que mi grandeza llega tengo algo para ti – Ichigo le dijo a su padre, mientras Ikkaku ingresaba al salón cargando un paquete.

Isshin sonrió a su hijo y dijo.

-Algunos dudaron de mi sabiduría cuando adopte a un muchacho de las calles en mi familia, yo vi a un muchacho cuya sangre no era noble, pero su carácter si, un rey en espíritu – todo mundo estallo en algarabías para Ichigo.

-¡Gracias padre! ¡Gracias padre! Bien te presento el manto imperial del regente – Ichigo descubrió su regalo para su padre mientras un sirviente se lo colocaba a Isshin sobre sus hombros y lo ataba de su cuello, todos los presentes le aplaudían a su rey.

-¿Que deseas que te otorgue a cambio de esto? – Isshin pregunto a su hijo, mientras este le hacia una seña a un soldado que aguardaba afuera de las puertas del salón por la cual ingreso Rukia con un aire de altivez y todo los presente le hacían una reverencia y esta se situaba enfrente de el rey persa.

-Te presento a la princesa Rukia, Kaien desea una unión con su puebla a través del matrimonio, es mi deseo mas sincero que le des tu aprobación.

Isshin observo con detenimiento a Rukia vaya que era una mujer hermosa y no cabía duda que pertenecía a la nobleza, seria una magnifica reina algún día.

-En todos mis viajes, no he visto una ciudad mas hermosa que la suya alteza.

-Era mas bella pero su ejercito de salvajes ignorantes descendió sobre ella – no cabía duda esa chica tenia carácter y espíritu uno que el nunca había visto en otra mujer, pensó Isshin mientras todos los demás presentes se asustaban por la contestación de la fémina, Ichigo no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

-Es claro que va a ser una buena reina – todos comenzaron a reír por lo dicho por Isshin.

-Pero… Ah Kaien ya tiene suficientes esposas – Isshin se volteo a ver al menor de sus hijos – tú Ichigo quizás correrías menos riesgos si una joya así te esperara en tus aposentos, la princesa de Alamut será tu primera esposa – Ichigo no podía creer lo que su padre acababa de decir él casarse, ni en sus mas retorcidos sueños pudo imaginarse eso, no quería ni pensar como le iría casado con una mujer como esa, con el carácter que tenia era posible que ambos terminaran arrancándose la cabeza, aunque admitía que era supremamente bella, esos ojos lo hechizaban y podía perderse en ellos, pero además estaba la promesa hecha a Kaien. Por su parte Rukia vio la oportunidad de estar mas cerca de su objetivo, después de todo eso la beneficiaba, aunque tuviera que soportar al petulante príncipe, que si era cierto era extremadamente guapo y tenia unos ojos almendrados que no podía dejar de ver, pero era su enemigo solo lo utilizaría para obtener lo que quería. Todo el salón estallo en felicitaciones para la nueva pareja.

-¿Tú que dices Ichigo? – Isshin le pregunto.

Ichigo no pudo hablar todavía no salía de su shock.

-Se enfrenta a cientos de enemigos sin temor alguno, pero se paraliza de miedo ante la idea del matrimonio y hay quienes siguen dudando de su sabiduría ¡Jajaja! – Isshin no pudo evitar hacer una broma a costa de su hijo menor.

-¡Necesito un trago! – Ichigo le dijo a Ikkaku.

Isshin comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras que el manto lo comenzaba a quemar, intentaba deshacerse de la prenda pero por más que luchaba no lograba sacársela, pronto dos soldados llegaron a la ayuda de su rey, Rukia observaba la escena mientras se alejaba poco a poco. Ambos soldados se quemaron las manos al hacer contacto con el manto, Isshin gritaba desesperado.

-A un lado déjenlo pasar – grito un soldado al ver al príncipe del medio correr hacia su padre.

Hisagi corrió a ayudar a su padre, pero al intentar sacarle el manto termino con las manos quemadas como los otros dos guardas.

Ichigo corrió hacia su padre en el momento justo que este caía al suelo

- ¡Padre! – Ichigo observaba a su padre retorcerse en el suelo sin poder hacer nada.

-¡No es posible el manto esta envenenado! – Grito Hisagi

-¡Salvenlo por favor! – Ichigo pedía desesperado.

-El manto que Ichigo le obsequio esta envenenado – volvía a decir Hisagi mientras era sostenido por Aizen.

-¿Por qué? – Isshin le preguntó a Ichigo.

-¡SALVENLO POR FAVOR! – Ichigo grito agónicamente, Ikkaku llego rápidamente hasta el lado de su amigo y lo tomo de los hombros alejándolo de Isshin.

-¡Arresten al homicida! – Hisagi grito la orden.

-¡SALVENLO POR FAVOR! – Ichigo no hacia otra cosa que gritar desesperado mientras observaba como su padre moría, Ikkaku agarro a Ichigo para intentar huir mientras una tropa de guardias se les iban encima.

-¡Sálvate! – le dijo Ikkaku mientras apartaba a todos los guardias de su camino con su espada mientras protegía a Ichigo logrando llevarlo hasta un gran ventanal.

Ichigo empezó a pelear contra los soldados, Rukia se encontraba en un costado del gran ventanal por donde el joven príncipe intentaba huir y se unió a la pelea, ella no era como las típicas princesas que se sientan a esperar que su príncipe azul las rescate, ella podía defenderse sola.

Ichigo se giro para observar el justo momento como un guarda atravesaba con una lanza a Ikkaku.

-¡IKKAKU! - Grito

-¡Ven conmigo! – Rukia le dijo, mientras ambos corrían hacia la ventana.

Hisagi se arrodillo enfrente de su padre en el momento justo en que este perdía a vida.

Ichigo y Rukia saltaron por la ventana para caer en una fuente que se encontraba debajo de esta.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – Ichigo le grito a Rukia.

-¡Se como salir de este lugar, vas a necesitar mi ayuda! – le dijo Rukia mientras Ichigo salía de la fuente y la alzaba para sacarla de la misma.

-Rápido – Ichigo corría soltado a los caballos que se encontraban amarrados a los postes, para montar en el caballo de Hisagi

-Sube – mientras le daba la mano a Rukia para que montara con él. Todos los caballos corrían desbocados por las calles de Alamut, Ichigo y Rukia iban en medio de la estampida, Hisagi llego corriendo para ver que Ichigo se dirigía a una de las salidas.

-¡Cierren la entrada! – Gritó Hisagi

Ichigo picaba al caballo para que corriera más rápido o no podrían lograrlo, mientras Rukia se sujetaba fuertemente de él.

-Hacia allá – Rukia le indico el camino más rápido.

-¡Cierren la entrada!

Los arqueros empezaron a disparar flechas contra ellos.

-Agáchate – Ichigo dijo al ver como las flechas pasaban como lluvia por encima de ellos y Rukia no dudo ni un minuto en seguir la indicación del joven.

-¡Ahí están atrapen al asesino tiene mi caballo, robo mi caballo!

-¡Kazeshini rápido! – apretó mas los costados del caballo para que este agarrara mas velocidad, Ichigo observaba como poco a poco la entrada se cerraba, pero justo a tiempo logro atravesarla y dirigirse a fueras de la ciudad.

Después de que Ichigo y Rukia huyeran Kaien volvió a la ciudad para enterarse de la terrible noticia de la muerte de su padre y de que su hermano menor había sido el asesino, en muerte de su padre el se convertía inmediatamente en rey y su primera tarea fue hacer publica la defunción de su padre

-Mis leales súbditos, el mundo entero llora la muerte de nuestro bien amado rey, su perdida nos llena de aflicción que su asesino fuera el príncipe Ichigo solo aumenta nuestro dolor – Kaien redactaba el documento donde daría a conocer la noticia.

Ichigo y Rukia habían llegado al desierto y estaban ocultos tras una pared de Rocas, habían encendido una hoguera para alejar a las fieras.

-¡Yo no mate a mi padre, mi hermano fue quien me ofreció el manto! ¡Kaien lo asesino!

-Y ahora él será nombrado rey – Ichigo observo a Rukia y le dio la espalda.

-No asesine a mi padre – Ichigo camino hasta Kazeshini.

-De verdad te creo – Rukia se acerco hasta estar a poca distancia del chico.

-Esto es peligroso nunca debí traerte – le dijo Ichigo al sentir la presencia de la chica tan cerca suyo.

-Pero lo hiciste – Rukia lo tomo por el hombro para darle la vuelta para quedar cara a cara con él y se acercaba peligrosamente a la boca del muchacho. Ichigo solo observaba el movimiento de la princesa, en verdad deseaba ese pequeño roce, estaban tan cerca que podía oler su aliento y era embriagante, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas alejo su rostro del de la fémina.

-Le prometí a mi hermano asesinarte si el no podía tenerte.

-Bueno la solución seria besarme y luego asesinarme, pero tengo una mejor solución – le dijo Rukia de una manera muy sensual mientras volvía a acercar su rostro al del chico estaban tan cerca que casi rozaban sus labios al hablar.

Ichigo estaba a punto de besar a Rukia cuando sintió la mano de esta en su cintura justo donde guardaba aquella extraña daga, entonces la empujo para alejarla.

-¡Yo te asesino y tus problemas se resolverán! – Rukia saco una espada de uno de los flancos del caballo y comenzó a atacar a Ichigo, mientras este solo huía estaba desarmado por el momento, quien hubiera imaginado que esa chica podía usar la espada tan bien era mejor que muchos de sus hombres. Rukia logro arrancarle un collar que llevaba en el cuello, un poco más cerca y lo hubiera matado.

-Mejor podríamos hallar otra solución – le dijo Ichigo mientras le silbaba al caballo que se acerco a Rukia y la empujo con la cabeza haciendo que cayera hacia delante cayendo en brazos de Ichigo y soltando la espada de paso. Ichigo sujeto una mano de Rukia mientras esta tomaba la daga con la mano que le quedaba libre, intento apuñalarlo con ella pero él logro parar el golpe haciendo que la daga cayera a la tierra, Ichigo corrió por la daga pero al tomarla accidentalmente presiono la gema roja que se encontraba en el mango, Rukia tenia en su poder de nuevo la espada, ambos corrían al encuentro del otro pero el momento que ambos se encontraron algo sucedió.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Bueno hasta aquí la entrega de esta semana del Príncipe de Persia, espero que les gustara.

¿Me regalan un review? Si no voy hacer que Ichigo apreté la daga cuantas veces sea necesario para volver en el tiempo. Además Ichigo y Rukia se rehúsan trabajar si no reciben su paga y adivinen con que les pago así es adivinaron con reviews, ya amenazaron con llevarme hasta el ministerio del trabajador, ayuden a esta pobre escritora a no ir presa por incumplir las leyes laborales T_T

Ya nee Kiousukete Kudasai.

Sakura-Jeka


	4. Capítulo 3

Hola, estoy de regreso con otro capítulo del príncipe de Persia, muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia.

Muchísimas gracias a los que me dejaron un review de verdad se los agradezco, aunque si les soy sincera me sentí un poco triste por que bajaron la cantidad de reviews y después me reprendí yo misma y me dije: Jessica tu no escribes por recibir muchos reviews lo haces por que te gusta además aunque sea solo un review seguiría escribiendo ya que saber que a una persona le gusta lo que escribo basta, así que otra vez soy feliz.

**Dark-Kuchiki: **Me alegro que te gustara jejeje, si el pobre de Ichigo esta siendo culpado por algo que el no hizo, pero ya comenzara a revelar todo y emprenderá un viaje junto a Rukia para probar u inocencia. Espero que este capítulo también te guste, estaré esperando saber tu opinión.

**Lovetamaki: **Si Ichigo y Rukia no serian ellos si no pelearan, en este cap habrá más peleas, es una pena la muerte de Isshin y mas que Ichigo fuera culpado de su muerte, en cuanto a Kaien tal vez te sorprendas. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te guste este nuevo cap, y estaré esperando tu opinión.

**Metitus: **Te entiendo nee a mi también me da una pena horrible lo de Isshin, y si ya se conocieron ahora solo falta que los hilos del destino forjen su camino. Muchas gracias por siempre apoyarme nee, espero que te guste este cap TQM y estaré esperando tu opinión.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de el gran Kubo Tite, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para satisfacer mis fantasías y la película el Príncipe de Persia y las arenas del tiempo es propiedad de Disney y de Ubisoft.

Sin más que decir los dejo con la historia.

**Capítulo 3**

Ichigo no se dio cuenta que en el momento en que tomo la daga presiono la gema roja que se encontraba en el mango, la daga comenzó a brillar, pero este hecho paso desapercibido ante los ojos de ambos jóvenes, y en el justo momento en que ambos iban a chocar sus armas algo sucedió.

Ichigo solo pudo observar como una especie de arena dorada salía de la daga y lo envolvía poco a poco empezando por el brazo que sujetaba la daga y se extendía el resto de su cuerpo, no entendía que estaba pasando, por los dioses que alguien le explicara, poco a poco empezó a ver imágenes no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era la pelea que sostuvo con Rukia unos momentos atrás, las escenas pasaban lentamente de adelante para atrás como si el tiempo se estuviera devolviendo, volvió hasta el momento donde Rukia casi lo besaba y sintió como era absorbido al interior de su cuerpo.

Era acaso que él se estaba volviendo loco era eso o lo que estaba viendo ya lo había vivido y como un extraño deja vu la escucho.

-La solución seria besarme y luego asesinarme, pero tengo una mejor solución – Rukia le dijo esas mismas palabras hacía solo un minuto, como podía estar viendo eso otra vez, sabia lo que la chica iba ser así que se adelanto en tomar la mano que se dirigía a la daga.

Tan impresionado estaba que no vio el momento en que Rukia tomo la espada del caballo y logro hacerle un corte superficial en el pecho toco la sangre que emanaba de la herida y observo confundido a la chica.

-¡Devuelve lo que robaste persa! – Rukia grito.

Ichigo saco la daga de su cintura y volvió a oprimir esa extraña gema roja mientras escuchaba a Rukia gritar.

-¡Noooo! – Rukia observo con horror como el príncipe presionaba la joya que activaba la daga, levanto la espada que sujetaba tal vez si lograba acabar con su vida el joven no descubriría el secreto que tan celosamente guardaba.

Ichigo otra vez se vio envuelto en esa extraña arena dorada, mientras volvía a observar las imágenes que solo hace un minuto habían ocurrido, observo como la herida que momentos antes Rukia le había hecho se cerraba, y volvía quedar en la misma posición que cuando Rukia intento besarlo.

-¿Notaste eso? – pregunto confundido.

-¿Que cosa? – Rukia intento tomar la espada del caballo.

-¡Toma esa espada otra vez y juro que te rompo el brazo! – Ichigo sostuvo fuertemente el brazo de Rukia que trato de tomar la espada.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Rukia no entendía a que se refería y observo como Ichigo apretaba una y otra vez la gema roja pero nada sucedió.

-¿Te acabaste la arena? – no podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Ichigo confundido, Rukia se soltó de su agarre.

-¿Qué es esto? – Ichigo quería respuestas en ese instante, observo la daga que en esos momentos parecía una daga cualquiera.

Rukia dio pequeños pasos para alejarse de Ichigo se negaba a contestar las preguntas del chico.

-¡Es increíble! Si dejas salir la arena entonces viajas en el tiempo – Ichigo reflexionaba y aunque todo parecía salido de uno de los tantos cuentos que su padre le contaba de niño parecía que por fin entendía todo.

-¡Y solo quien sostiene la daga se da cuenta de lo que pasa! – Rukia no podía creer lo que oía Ichigo había averiguado todo y ella ni siquiera había abierto la boca.

-Con esto puede alterar eventos, alterar el tiempo y solo el portador de la daga podría saberlo – Ichigo observaba a Rukia y por la expresión que esta tenia en la cara sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

-¿Cuanto se puede regresar? – Rukia permaneció en silencio.

-¡Contéstame princesa!

-¡Tú destruiste mi ciudad! – Vaya valor que tenia ese príncipe por culpa de él estaba metida en todo ese embrollo y le venía e exigir respuestas.

-¡La invasión no fue por la forja de armas! ¡Fue para obtener esta daga! – Ichigo empezó a atar todos los cabos en su cabeza.

-Después de la batalla Kaien me pidió la daga como tributo yo no le di importancia pero ahora lo entiendo ¡Podría hacer lo que quisiera, alteraría el curso de un punto vital de batalla adivinaría el plan de su rival!

-¡Estaríamos ante el rey más poderoso que Persia allá visto! ¡Incluso mas que mi padre!

-¡Hizo todo por esta daga! – Ya no le cabía duda Kaien era el verdadero asesino de su padre y su hermano lo inculpo a él.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

-Mi hermano el traidor debe compadecer ante la justicia, por tal motivo e duplicado la recompensa por su captura, entre tanto me esforzare por proteger a nuestro imperio como mi padre lo habría exigido ha comenzado un nuevo régimen – Kaien observaba un grupo de soldados salir en busca de Ichigo, mientras él pasaba este nuevo anuncio.

-¿Que estas haciendo? – Rukia observaba como Ichigo cubría los cascos del caballo con tela.

-Hisagi no debe estar muy lejos y Kazeshini es el caballo más famoso del imperio, esto cubrirá sus huellas – le contesto Ichigo.

-¿Huellas a donde? ¿A donde te diriges? – era su idea o esa mujer no se cansaba repreguntarle cosas.

- ¡A Abpat! donde sepultaran a mi padre.

-Te buscan por matar a tu padre y te vas a presentar a su funeral que estará atestado de soldados persas.

-Mi tío Aizen va estar allá, solo puedo confiar en el, le diré que fue una trampa de Kaien, no estorbes princesa – le dijo mientras cargaba las pocas provisiones que tenia en el lomo del caballo.

-¡Abra tropas persas vigilando los caminos a Abpat!

-No tomare ninguno, cruzare el valle de los esclavos – Ahora si que Rukia estaba segura que menor de los príncipes persas estaba loco.

-Nadie va a esas tierras desoladas, solo hay ladrones y asesinos.

-Si eso dicen – Ichigo le resto importancia a los rumores.

-Todo tu plan es un suicidio – No sabía por que estaba tratando de detener al obstinado muchacho.

-¡Mi hermano mato a mi padre y me culpo por ello! ¡Si muero tratando de corregirlo estoy dispuesto! - Rukia observo como Ichigo se alejaba a caballo.

-¿Así que decides dejarme aquí? ¿En medio de la nada? – Ichigo disminuyo la velocidad de su caballo.

-¡El noble Ichigo! abandona a una indefensa mujer en una tierra inhóspita ¿que tiene que decir tu estimado honor al respecto? – Rukia le gritaba a Ichigo mientras este solo fruncía más el ceño de lo normal.

-¡Dame las fuerzas para no matarla! – murmuro Ichigo mientras volvía sobre sus pasos y Rukia le sonreía con altivez y subía al caballo.

Hisagi bebía de un riachuelo, mientras intentaba seguía las huellas de Ichigo y era acompañado de una tropa de soldados.

-Monten no pueden haber ido lejos – le dijo a sus soldados.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Ichigo recogía un poco de arena del desierto y lo insertaba en el mango de la daga, Rukia solo lo miraba y sonreía de manera petulante.

-Sin la arena correcta solo es un cuchillo, ni siquiera esta muy afilado – le informo.

Ichigo se levanto de donde estaba para dirigirse hacia donde Rukia se encontraba

-¿La arena tienes más?

-¡Claro que no!- algo en la actitud de Rukia lo hacia sospechar de que mentía.

-¿Donde la consigo?

-Salta sobre tu cráneo y aguanta la respiración – le contesto Rukia.

Definitivamente esa mujer podía sacarlo de sus casillas muy fácilmente, estaba haciendo fuerza de todo su autocontrol para no matarla. Rukia se amaraba una capa de viaje en su cuello cuando él pudo observar una cadena de oro con un pequeño recipiente con una gema roja igual a la de la daga dentro del escote de su blusa.

Rukia se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Ichigo estaba puesta en el escote de sus senos.

-¿Eso es lo que estas buscando príncipe?

-¡A caminar! – le dijo mientras le tiraba una mirada asesina y un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

-Si no puedes probarle a tu tío como funciona la daga, ¿por que supones que te va a creer? – Rukia prácticamente corría detrás de Ichigo intentando darle alcance ya que el muchacho era mucho mas alto que ella por lo cual cuando el daba un paso ella tenia que dar dos para darle alcance.

-¡Ese no es tu problema princesa!

-Incluso al caminar eres un persa, la cabeza en alto, el pecho salido, zancadas fuertes y largas, el andar de un príncipe persa orgulloso de si mismo, sin duda por haber aprendido toda su vida que el mundo es suyo y además creerlo – Rukia solo intentaba fastidiarlo para poder liberar un poco de la frustración que sentía.

-No vine al mundo en un palacio como tú, vine al mundo en las calles de Nasaf, donde tuve que pelear para sobrevivir – Ichigo encaro a Rukia furioso.

-¿Entonces como eres un príncipe? – Rukia se sentía realmente mal por lo que acabada de decir.

-El rey – Ichigo no sabia si continuar con lo que iba a decir pero aun así lo hizo – visito el mercado un día y ahí no lo se él, él me descubrió, me adopto, medio una familia y un hogar también – contesto un poco mas calmado al observar la mirada de culpa de la joven, mientras daba media vuelta para seguir con su camino.

-Lo que tienes ante ti ahora, es solo un hombre que todo lo ha perdido – le dijo mientras se volteaba a verla una vez mas. Rukia sintió pena por ese pobre hombre que tenia delante de ella, de la noche a la mañana lo había perdido todo le daban unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo y confortarlo, pero sabia que no lo podía hacer su misión era recuperar la daga que descansaba en la cintura del joven.

Ambos caminaban por un valle desolado donde se podían ver calaveras colgando de altos postes de madera, Rukia observaba con terror esas cosas.

-Bienvenida al valle de los esclavos alteza – Ichigo le dijo al observar la cara de Rukia.

-Muero por una gota de agua – dijo Rukia.

-Eso es mas de lo que tenemos ya que te la terminaste hace horas.

-No vine al mundo en el desierto como los persas ya marchitos y enojados, mi constitución es mucho más delicada.

-El término es caprichosa – fue la respuesta de Ichigo.

-Los posos de Alamut son famosos por su agua limpia y fresca.

-Si pasaras menos tiempo admirando los posos y mas tiempo resguardando las murallas no estarías conmigo aquí – le dijo Ichigo en son de burla sin voltear a verla.

-¡Ahh un milagro! ¡He silenciado a la princesa! – dijo Ichigo al no oír contestación alguna por parte de Rukia y se volteo para observarla, la vio desmayada en el suelo del desierto pasos atrás de él.

-¿Rukia? – Empezó a correr en dirección de la pequeña chica - ¿Rukia? – volvió a decir, llego a hasta donde la joven estaba desmayada le dio la vuelta para mirarle la cara.

-¿Puedes oírme?- pregunto mientras la joven abría los ojos y le golpeaba la cabeza con un hueso y él perdía el conocimiento.

-Si Ichigo, si te escullo – le dijo mientras agarraba la daga y se levantaba, Rukia se fue dejando a Ichigo inconsciente en medio del desierto, se sentía culpable por lo que acaba de hacer pero era necesario para poder cumplir lo que le habían encomendado.

Ichigo despertó le dolía mucho la cabeza, no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, esa maldita se la había hecho esta vez, eso le pasaba por ser caballeroso, entonces noto que no estaba solo estaba rodeado por un grupo de personas a caballo. Intento ponerse de pie y un hombre grande de piel oscura tiro un cuchillo que su mango era una pequeña cabeza, que por poco lo deja sin descendencia, volvió a ver al gran hombre y observo a donde había caído el cuchillo realmente asustado.

-¿Sabes donde te encuentras persa? – le pregunto un hombre rubio, que llevaba un extraño sombrero verde con rayas blancas, Ichigo solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y aun así entraste? – le extraño hombre solo reía.

-En el corazón de Sudana hay una tribu de guerreros llamados Zumbatka, influyen miedo en los corazones de aquellos con los que se cruzan, los Zumbatka son maestros arrojando cuchillos, se dice que sus armas fueron bendecidas por el creador en persona su puntería es tan peligrosamente certera que pueden decapitar a tres hombres con un solo cuchillo – el extraño hombre bajo de su caballo e Ichigo intento sacar el cuchillo que estaba clavado en la tierra.

-Ah yo no me molestaría si fuera tú, te digo ¿Por qué? el es Sado es un Zumbatka – le dijo mientras señalaba al gran hombre de piel oscura.

-Tuve la fortuna de salvarle la vida, significa que ha jurado una eterna lealtad hacia mí – Ichigo volteo a ver al hombre llamado Sado en verdad era grande y no era que el fuera pequeño para nada pero ese hombre lo eclipsaba totalmente.

-Ahora dime persa ¿Tienes una buena razón para que no le diga a Sado que apunte su cuchillo mas alto? – le dijo mientras miraba su entrepierna.

Ichigo observo como Sado levantaba otro cuchillo y observo el que tenia entre las piernas y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Rukia caminaba por medio del desierto con la daga en una mano, mientras la otra sacaba el pequeño recipiente que tenia escondido en el escote, lo abrió y estaba por vaciar el contenido en el interior de la daga cuando escullo ruidos de cascos de caballo acercándose a toda velocidad, monto sobre el caballo que le había robado a Ichigo para huir a toda velocidad, pero se vio rodeada de una tropa de hombres, bajo del caballo dispuesta a darles pelea tomo la espada que estaba en uno de los flancos del caballo y quedo en frente de un hombre que cubría su rostro. El misterio hombre bajo la capucha dejando al descubierto su rostro para que ella observara que no se trataba de nadie más que de Ichigo, puso una cara de total desagrado al volver a encontrarse cara a cara con él, Ichigo le extendió la mano para que le diera la daga.

-¿Así que esta es la chica? – dijo el hombre rubio que observaba a Rukia y esta le hacia entrega de la daga a Ichigo muy molesta.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Si tenias razón no esta mal! – Rukia no entendía a que se refería ese hombre rubio.

-¡Oh! aunque un poco apestosa – volvió a decir el rubio y Rukia le mandaba una mirada de desprecio.

-¡En fin hicimos un trato! – término de decir el rubio mientras empezaba la marcha en su caballo.

-¡Eres ágil princesa! - Ichigo observo a Rukia y le dedico una mirada de burla y puso en marcha su caballo.

-¿Trato? ¿Que están haciendo? – la chica no entendía que era lo que sucedía quienes eran esas personas y por que acompañaban a Ichigo. Un par de hombres la agarraron por ambos brazos mientras le ataban las manos y la obligaron a caminar.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

-¡Pero que príncipe tan noble! – Rukia le dijo en forma irónica a Ichigo mientras ingresaban en una especie de fortaleza.

-¡Que delicada princesa! – le contesto este de manera desdeñosa.

-Fuiste tan galante, cuando me viste en el suelo corriste rápido en auxilio de la belleza caída.

- Hay y ¿quien dijo que eres bella?

-¿Dime otra razón por la que no dejas de mirarme? – Rukia no era tonta estaba al tanto de sus dotes femeninos, y sabia que resultaba muy agradable para el sexo masculino.

-Eres, he, es, he, yo… – no sabia que contestarle empezó a tartamudear, por los dioses ninguna mujer lo había puesto en ese apuro antes, mas bien el estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres se pusieran nerviosas con su presencia no al revés.

-No confió en ti y no eres mi tipo – término de decir para salir del apuro.

-¡Ah, no soy una pobre esclava, yo si soy capaz de expresar mis opiniones! – expreso con desprecio y lo miraba de manara altiva, quien se creía que era para despreciarla de ese modo.

-Si demasiadas para mi gusto – esa mujer no se callaba con nada, era capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas con una facilidad, que nadie más poseía.

-¡Ahh si seguro se vera muy hermosa! – expreso el hombre rubio mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Rukia examinándola.

-¿Y que quieren hacer con ella? – pregunto Ichigo.

-¡Si cuéntenle por que esta tan angustiado! – dijo de manera mordaz Rukia mientras ambos hombres reían.

-Dame un momento con ella – le dijo al hombre rubio mientras sujeta a la chica por una brazo y la traía hacia él.

-Es duro para mí admitirlo, pero tenias razón esto es lo que estaba buscando – le dijo mientras le quitaba el pequeño recipiente que llevaba en el escote.

-¡Ichigo escúchame! – intento decirle al joven al sentir que le arrebataban tan importante tesoro.

-Cuando mi tío vea el poder de esta daga confiara en mi – dijo mientras observaba el pequeño recipiente he introducía la arena que contenía este en la daga.

-¡Ichigo se que no he sido muy honesta contigo! ¿Verdad? – estaba desesperada tenia que parlo.

-Hay pero si eres tan hábil para mentir – le dijo de manera irónica.

-Soy la depositaria de un pacto divino, esa daga es sagrada la transportaban a un lugar divino cuando la hurtaste y si cae en manos equivocadas – decidió sincerarse un poco ya que no haya otra forma para que este le hiciera caso.

-Yo cuidare de tu cuchillo – ya estaba cansado de aguantar a esa niña mimada y malcriada desde que todo esto comenzó no le había dicho nunca la verdad por que debía creer ahora en ella.

-No querrás perderte esto – le dijo el rubio al peli naranja.

-¡No tienes idea que esta en riesgo! ¡Es un asunto de los dioses no del hombre! – grito desesperada al ver como se alejaba en compañía del otro hombre.

-¡Tus dioses no los míos! – le contesto mientras se iba con el rubio.

-Por aquí - le dijo el hombre mientras salían a un a especie terreno que estaba rodeado por barandas donde un montón de hombres gritaban detras de las barandas y apostaban, el hombre abrió una de las cercas para que Ichigo pudiera observar de que se trataba.

-¿A esto te dedicas? – pregunto con incredulidad.

-Si a las carreras de avestruz, aunque no sean tan hermosas si poseen un fuerte espíritu de pelea – contesto orgulloso.

-Y las carreras son fáciles de arreglar.

-Había oído historias espantosas de este lugar.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Como los esclavos salvajes que mataron a sus amos? ¡Jajaja! es una gran historia concisa siempre evolucionando sin embargo no es cierto.

-¿Pero los esqueletos que vimos?

-Los compre de un gitano una vez en un lugar, he ido fabricando nuestra cruel reputación, para defendernos del mas insidioso mal que ha merodeado este país olvidado por años. ¿Sabes de lo que hablo? – Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

- Impuestos – le dijo mientras escupía en el suelo en señal de desprecio.

-Todos estos persas con sus ejércitos, sus fortalezas, sus caminos ¿Quién paga por todo eso eh? el pequeño empresario paga y por eso decidí iniciar esta campaña, para esparcir esta falsa notoriedad, la esparcí como una enfermedad bizarra en un harem turco ¡Jejeje! Ichigo solo escuchaba asombrado todo lo que ese hombre decía y no podía dejar de pensar que estaba loco, escucho un cuerno sonar y vio como todo mundo salía corriendo, mientras el se quedaba a mitad de la pista sin saber que ocurría. Vio como tocaban un platillo gigante y abrían unas puertas por donde salían un grupo de avestruces con sus jinetes. Hecho a correr al ver que seria atropellado por el grupo de aves gigantes, logro entrar a tiempo detrás de una reja donde se encontraban los espectadores.

-¡Ve correr a la poderosa avestruz! – el hombre rubio reía mientras miraba la carrera.

-¡Tú puedes mi preciosa! – animaba a su favorita y un hombre bajaba la bandera dando por finalizada la carrera.

-¡Es estupendo! – le dijo a Ichigo mientras ambos observaban a un hombre caerse de la avestruz que montaba y ambos reían

-Y los recolectores del reino no se acercan a mí o a mis clientes jamás, todo el mundo esta feliz.

-¡Hey saquen a las chicas, rápido empiecen a trabajar entretengan al público! – Ichigo vio como se abrían unas puertas por las cuales salían un grupo de chicas, entre las cuales iba Rukia, le habían puesto un vestido blanco largo sin mangas y muy escotado, oyó como todos los hombres empezaron a silbarle y pudo ver la cara de asco y enojo que ponía la chica.

-No te quedes ahí corre a servirles – le grito el rubio.

Los hombres intentaban acorralarla y ella los miraba con desprecio, realmente odiaba a Ichigo, como pudo hacerle eso, acaso no sabia quien era ella, no era ninguna sirvienta para estar sirviéndole a esa bola de zánganos mal olientes, no pudo evitar gritar cuando unas manos trataron de tocarles partes que no debían ser tocadas sin su consentimiento.

-¡Oye ten mas cuidado! si tiras algo lo pagaras de tu salario, no, no me mires así ya sabes de que estoy hablando, has tu trabajo entretén a la gente – Rukia observo al hombre rubio y vio a Ichigo a su lado le envió la mirada mas llena de rencor que pudo y juraba por debajo que esta se las iba a pagar, mientras este solo le decía adiós con la mano y con una sonrisa de burla, si antes se sintió culpable por haberlo golpeado cuando el intento ayudarla, ahora estaba arrepentida de no haberlo matado.

-Sabes creo que nuestro pequeño acuerdo va dar resultado amigo – le dijo a Ichigo mientras observaba como Rukia era acosada por los hombres, por alguna razón Ichigo sintió una punzada en el estomago al ver a ese montón de pervertidos insinuársele a la chica y no sabia a que se debía solo que no le agradaba nada. Un hombre intento propasarse con Rukia y observo como ella le arrojaba la bebida en la cara definitivamente esa chicha tenia carácter y espíritu.

-¡Jajaja! es una chica ruda de donde la sacaste – le pregunto mientras observaba a Rukia

-Del mercado de Lur cuando iba a Irak a recoger un camello, ella me ataco y se fue – dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Aja, Aja, los camellos son más seguros – comento el hombre.

-¡Noble Urahara! Aprecio tu hospitalidad, eres un buen empresario pero si pudieras darme las provisiones… – Urahara sujeto el rostro de Ichigo y lo observo con detenimiento.

-¿Te digo la verdad persa? Tú parecido al infortunado príncipe que huyo después de matar al rey es sorprendente – le dijo Urahara mientras lo soltaba, Ichigo observo como el hombre que respondía al nombre de Sado se puso delante de él, solo sonrió y empezó a correr, sujeto una de las estacas para deslizarse por ellas cuando sintió que un cuchillo se clavaba en la manga de su abrigo, imposibilitándolo para poder moverse.

-Ya te conté sobre los Zumbatka – le pregunto Urahara.

-Si ya lo hiciste – le respondió Ichigo con fastidio.

-Si no hay nada mejor que una buena historia, la tuya sin embargo ¿la cambiarias por un Camello? Por favor mira a esa chica vale al menos dos camellos – le dijo mientras observaba a Rukia que todavía estaba siendo acosada por los hombres, Ichigo intento soltar su mano pero fue rápidamente sujetado por Sado y le ponía un cuchillo en el cuello.

-En cuanto a ti joven amigo sabias que tu hermano ofreció una recompensa por ti, que aquí entre nos es muy jugosa, le daría a mi querida madre por esa cantidad de oro – Sado volvió a ver a Urahara con una mirada de desprecio por lo que acabada de decir.

-¿Qué? es que tú no la conociste – dijo Urahara en su defensa.

-Llévalo al puesto de avanzada persa – le ordeno a Sado

-Oye, oye que haces, no alto – le dijo Ichigo a Sado mientras este revisaba entre sus ropas y sacaba la daga.

-Lindo cuchillo – le contesto Sado.

Rukia volteo su vista hasta donde estaba Ichigo y observo como Sado tenia entre sus manos la daga, es que acaso el peli naranja era bruto o que, como permitió que le quitaran la daga.

-No, no tiene valor – Ichigo intentaba recuperar la daga, mientras sado se la entregaba a Urahara.

-¿En serio? fúndenla y tomen las joyas – ordeno Urahara.

Rukia vio a un hombre correr con la daga, a cumplir las órdenes de Urahara, eso no lo podía permitir tenia que pensar en algo rápido, corrió hacia una de las verjas y la abrió, permitiendo que las avestruces salieran corriendo, Ichigo aprovecho para quitarse el abrigo que llevaba puesto y así poder quedar libre. Rukia corrió en dirección de las graderías donde se encontraban los hombres que observaban las carreras, Ichigo salto en medio de donde iban pasando los avestruces ante los ojos asombrados de Urahara.

-¿Que se supone que hace? – pregunto este, mientras Sado levantaba un cuchillo listo para darle a Ichigo.

-¡No, no, le puedes dar a un avestruz! – dijo mientras frenaba a Sado.

Ichigo corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas, era eso o morir aplastado por una parvada de aves gigantes.

-¡Oigan son para ustedes! – grito Rukia mientras abría la puerta de un pequeño compartimiento donde estaban un puñado de armas.

Urahara observaba asombrado el desastre que esos dos estaban causando, los hombres corrían como locos agarrando las armas que ahora se encontraban en el suelo. Un hombre tomo la daga que esta entre en montón y la observo con curiosidad mientras intentaba arrancar la gema roja que se encontraba en el borde del mango.

-¡Ohh, yo no lo haría si fuera tú! – Ichigo llego en el momento justo para arrebatarle la daga y noquearlo de un codazo en la cara.

-¡Entra en el túnel! – Rukia corría tras Ichigo.

-¡Mira nada mas!, ¡suficiente! No mas leche fermentada después de la tercera carrera oíste ¿que esperas atrápalo? – Urahara le gritaba a Sado.

-La reja – grito Ichigo mientras veía como esta se cerraba. Rukia logro rodar al otro lado de la reja antes de que esta se cerrara, pero el no logro llegar a tiempo.

-¡Sube la palanca abrirá la reja!

-¡Dame la daga!

-¿Qué? Este no es el momento ¿Qué subas la palanca?

-¡Dame la daga! ¡Ahhhh! – sintió que se le escapaba el aire mientras observaba como Ichigo atravesaba uno de sus costados, y un hombre que estaba detrás de ella a punto de matarla quedaba inmóvil.

-¡No creas que no cruzo por mi mente! – le dijo Ichigo al observar la palidez del rostro de la chica mientras le quitaba las llaves que llevaba el hombre en la cintura y este caía muerto. Ichigo ingreso la llave en la cerradura e intento levantar la reja para poder pasar y a lo lejos observo como se acercaba Urahara corriendo.

-A un lado princesa – Ichigo intentaba levantar la pesada reja.

-¡PERSA! – gritaba el hombre rubio.

-¡ICHIGO!- grito Rukia al observar que Urahara y Sado se acercaban.

-¡PERSA! – volvió a gritar el rubio.

-¡AHHHHHH! – Ichigo por fin pudo levantar la reja lo suficiente para pasar por debajo de ella, bajo la palanca para volver a bajar la reja y dejar atrapados a Urahara y Sado del otro lado.

-Estas buscando esto – le enseño la llave mientras la balanceaba – ¿La quieres? Ups – le dijo mientras tiraba la llave fuera del alcance de los hombres.

-¡ESTO LO VAS A PAGAR! – Urahara grito mientras Ichigo y Rukia corrían a la salida.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Bueno hasta aquí este entrega del Príncipe de Persia, espero les gustara.

Mis predicciones fueron ciertas Ichigo y Rukia, me están demandando no he podidos pagarles el sueldo, me ayudan a no ir presa regalándome un review, recuerden si yo voy presa no podre continuar las historia y ustedes se quedaran a medias con las historia.

Saku: Jeka nee eso es mentira por que ellos pueden ver la película y imaginarse lo que va a pasar en el fic.

Jeka: Ya tenias que salir tú a molestar por que no te callas no vez que nos van a mandar presas por incumplimiento de trabajo.

Saku: Yo no quiero ir presa, Saku es una niña buena, l cárcel va mas contigo Jeka nee, tu si eres mala.

Jeka: Ya cállate (le pega un cosco en la cabeza)

Saku: Jeka nee es mala y me pego T_T, te voy a acusar con Sakura-Jeka

Jeka: Luego preguntas por que nii sama no te quiere, por que tienes que meter a la gruñona en esto.

Sakura-Jeka: ¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Quien es gruñona? Y ¿Por qué llora Saku? – mira de manera sospechosa a Jeka.

Jeka: No… uhm… pasa… uhm… nada

Sakura- Jeka: Bueno termina de cerrar el capítulo de una buena vez o nuestros lectores se aburrirán.

Jeka: SI SEÑORA en pose militar)

Jeka: bueno nos vemos la próxima vez y para los que no nos conozcan nostras tres somos las tres personalidades de Jessica conforme avancen los cap, nos irán conociendo mejor y nos iremos presentando, y para que vean que no mentimos con la demanda de Ichigo y Rukia les dejaremos la carta que el ministerio de Trabajo nos mando.

Hasta la próxima.

Señora. Jessica

La presente es para informarle que tanto el señor Kurosaki Ichigo y la señorita Kuchiki Rukia, están presentando una queja formal ante esta entidad contra su persona.

Los dos implicado demandan que usted no cumplido con su acuerdo laboral y que les esta debiendo parte del salario del ultimo capítulo que relizaron juntos.

Esta entidad le ruega que por favor normalice su situación o nos veremos obligados a tomar medidas contra su persona.

Estaremos al tanto del avance de este caso.

Se despiden muy respetuosamente de su persona.

Ministerio de Trabajo de Costa Rica.

Ya nee Kiousukete Kudasai.

Sakura-Jeka.


	5. Capítulo 4

Hola mis queridos lectores, no, no corran no es un zombi soy yo Sakura-jeka solo estoy un poquito (mucho) enferma, pero aquí les traigo la nueva entrega del Príncipe de Persia.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic y a todas las que han dejado sus valiosos comentarios de verdad se los agradezco.

**Diva Kuchiki: **Muchas gracias por leer el fic, en cuanto a la pregunta que me hiciste, no borrare el original, pero tampoco la actualizare ahora será este no te preocupes la historia no cambiara en nada solo me di cuenta que el otro tenia muchos errores ortográficos y gramaticales por lo que decidí corregirlo pero el contexto del fic no cambiara en nada, te pido paciencia juro que tu curiosidad será recompensada, espero que esta reedición te guste tanto como el otro, estaré esperando ansiosa tu comentario.

** lovetamaki1: **Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y si Ichigo esta comenzando a interesarse en Rukia, espero que este cap también te guste y me dejes saber tu opinión.

** Inupis: **Jajaja mi querida Inu chan me alegra que te gustara mi loca idea y que te gustara el capítulo, en cuantoa que la narración va un poco cortada así va en la peli por eso no la cambie, pero pronto terminaremos con la parte de la peli y comenzara a ser totalmente narrada por mi, me alegra que te gusten los cambios.

TQM amiga, espero hablar pronto contigo y estaré esperando ansiosa tu comentario.

**lisannette-chan: **Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo espero que este también te guste y en cuanto a que Rukia solo esta sufriendo no te preocupes en la segunda parte del fic Ichigo será el que más sufra, estere esperando ansiosa tu comentario.

**Metitus: **Nee chan me tienen demandada T_T aunque decidieron darme tregua por estar enfermapero apenas me cure me van a volver a presionar, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, si a mi también me mata de risa Urahara y sus impuestos y Sado, me en canta ver a Ichigo todo sonrojado por Rukia jejeje, estaré esperando tu comentario nee TQM.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de el gran Kubo Tite, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para satisfacer mis fantasías y la película el Príncipe de Persia y las arenas del tiempo es propiedad de Disney y de Ubisoft.

Bueno sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo.

**Capítulo 4**

Ichigo y Rukia estaban montados en Kazeshini a la orilla de un acantilado y observaban la caravana fúnebre de Isshin el gran rey persa pasar debajo de ellos, habían cabalgado toda la noche lo más rápido que pudieron después de haber huido de Urahara.

-Todos vinieron al funeral de mi padre – comento Ichigo y en su voz se podía oír un deje de tristeza, mientras ponía en marcha al caballo para poder adentrarse dentro de la multitud.

Rukia podía sentir la tristeza que embargaba en ese momento al joven de naranja cabellera y sintió la gran necesidad de abrazarlo y asegurarle que todo iría bien, no le gustaba para nada el dolor que esos hermosos ojos dorados le demostraban, pero tenia que concentrarse en su misión y mientras estuviera cerca de Ichigo estaría cerca de la daga y eso era lo único que a ella debía importarle.

La gran caravana llegaba al lugar el cual iba a ser la última morada de su rey, la gran Avrat.

-¡Hay como 100 soldados persas vigilando la entrada! – comento Rukia.

-¡Tal vez mas!, si quieres estar cerca de la daga entonces ayúdame a entrar a Avrat – Ichigo llevaba cubierto el cabello y parte de su rostro bajo una manta, él no era tonto sabia que Rukia no se mantenía con él por que estuviera interesada en su persona aunque eso le hubiera encantado, pero sabia muy bien cual era el objetivo de la chica y no se haría falsas ilusiones.

-Tantos dignatarios extranjeros supongo que conoces a alguno – le dijo a Rukia.

Rukia pensó en como podía ayudara Ichigo a entrar en la majestuosa ciudad, hasta que recordó que ella era una princesa con muchas influencias, entre la multitud de personas que venían a presentar sus respetos debía haber mas de un conocido así que aprovecharía ese hecho para ingresar a Avrat.

Rukia iba a la par de un palanquín vestida como una doncella y cargaba un gran recipiente con nueces, mientras le daba las mismas a un hombre gordo vestido con finas prendas que iba sentando sobre almodones de seda, la chica se retraso un poco para quedar a la par de uno de los sirvientes que cargaban el palanquín.

-¿Acaso no había alguien más ligero? – comento Ichigo que iba totalmente vestido de rojo y con un gran turbante en su cabeza que le ocultaba su llamativo cabello y se podía ver que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo al cargar su pesada carga.

-Los Mongoles del Him Hush son un noble pueblo es un verdadero honor – le contesto esta de forma burlona, pudo haber conseguido a alguien diferente, pero el pequeño diablillo que llevaba dentro hizo de las suyas, vamos el chico no se lo había puesto fácil desde que se conocieron, ella quería un poco de revancha.

-¡O si totalmente! - le contesto y pudo observar como Rukia esbozaba un ligera sonrisa en su hermoso rostro mientras le seguía proporcionando nueces al gran hombre que él ayudaba a cargar.

-¿Ichigo donde esta la daga?

-¡Si quieres regístrame y búscala! ¡Debes ser muy meticulosa! – le dijo de manera picara, Rukia solo le dedico una mirada de desagrado.

Cuando llegaron a un lugar donde pudieron despedirse de la caravana que los acogió y después de que Rukia le reitera las gracias al líder buscaron donde poder observar todo sin llamar la atención.

Ichigo y Rukia observaban desde lo alto de un tejado la procesión del carruaje que llevaba el cuerpo de Isshin ya se habían desecho de sus ropas de sirvientes.

-¡Kaien no esta aquí! debió quedarse en Alamut – Ichigo pudo observar que encabezando la caravana iban su tío y Hisagi, pero no había rastro de su hermano mayor.

-¡La arena de la daga! ¿Hay más en alguna parte de Alamut no es así? – Rukia solo se quedo callada cosa que el chico tomo como una respuesta afirmativa.

-¡Por eso Kaien se quedo! ¡Es lo que el ejercito esta buscando!

-Le enviare un mensaje a mi tío para verlo.

-¡Es imposible! – Rukia trato de convencer a Ichigo, pero cuando volteo a ver el ya no estaba a su lado.

Ichigo corría por arriba de los tejados y saltaba de uno a otro, dio un gran salto para caer en una muralla y pasar corriendo por encima de unos camellos y poder pasar a través de la multitud que observaba para colarse en el momento justo en el interior del carruaje que llevaba el ataúd de su padre, observo el gran rostro de oro en este que representaba a su padre y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos en muestra de dolor, tenia que arreglar todo ese malentendido no podían seguir pensando que el era el asesino de su padre, sobreponiéndose a su dolor observo a través de la oscura cortina que cubría el carruaje la figura de su tío que cabalgaba a un costado de este, agarro un pedazo de carbón que estaba en un recipiente de incienso y en un trozo de papel escribió un mensaje y doble el papel para sacar la mano por la cortina y depositar el mensaje en una de las bolsa de la túnica de su tío. Aizen sintió como alguien le jalaba la túnica busco con su mira pero no logro dar con nadie que estuviera cerca de él.

Rukia observaba entre la multitud tratando de pasar desapercibida, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

-¡Difícil no imposible! – Ichigo se coloco detrás de ella.

-O mas pruebas de que estas loco – Rukia se dio vuelta para poder quedar de frente al chico.

-Y ¿por que te vez tan impresionada? – Ichigo comenzó a caminar delante de la chica.

-¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡Abran paso! – grito un grupo de soldados persas, Rukia arrincono a Ichigo contra una pared al ver a la tropa acercarse.

-¡Tengo una idea! – dijo mientras agarraba una prenda que estaba colgada a un costado de ellos.

-Date vuelta, date vuelta – le ordeno a Ichigo, y este cumplía la orden dada, Rukia pudo observar que la daga estaba metida entre los pantalones donde finalizaba la espalda y empezaba la retaguardia del chico y lo cubrió con la prenda.

El grupo de soldados paso al lado de ellos sin percatarse de su identidad y ambos muchachos pudieron respirar aliviados.

Aizen estaba entre la gente, cubría su rostro para que no ser reconocido y agarro una naranja.

-Solías comprarlas para mí cuando era niño.

-Y escupías las semillas hacia Hisagi ¡no debiste hacerme venir Ichigo! – Aizen se giro para encontrarse su sobrino que escondía parte de su rostro y su llamativa cabellera con una túnica.

-¡No tenia elección tío! Sígueme.

Ichigo guió a Aizen a una pequeña habitación mientras eran observados por Rukia a lo lejos. Aizen se quito la capucha que cubría su rostro, Ichigo solo se tiro a abrazar a su tío y este le correspondía el abrazo.

-¡Yo no asesine a mi padre! ¡Sabes que yo jamás haría algo así! – dijo Ichigo mientras se escondía detrás de un poste de piedra.

-¡Tus acciones me dicen lo contrario!

-¡Pero huir era mi única esperanza!, Kaien me dio esa túnica el es quien lo enveneno.

-¡Ichigo! – Aizen movía la cabeza en señal de negación.

-¡No esta aquí! ¡No vino al funeral de su padre eligió permanecer en Alamut! – Ichigo empezaba a desesperarse al ver que Aizen no le creía.

-Nuestros aliados verán que la invasión fue justa, hallar las fraguas de Alamut es igual de importante.

-Si pero no si no existen – Aizen miro confundido a su sobrino – la invasión de Alamut fue un engaño, Kaien desea el poder por eso mato a su padre, lo que busca ahora no son armas, busca la arena que activa un arma mística tío – Aizen camino hasta estar enfrente de Ichigo y lo miraba con incredulidad.

-¿Es lo que hizo que te buscara Ichigo? ¿Armas místicas?

-Esa vez luego de la batalla evitaste que Kaien me quitara la daga que gane – Aizen solo movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-Esa daga es la razón de que invadiéramos Alamut.

-¿Esa daga todavía la tienes? – Aizen pregunto a su sobrino

-Si – dijo mientras la sacaba de su parte trasera envuelta en una manta azul, Aizen tomo el objeto y comenzó a desenvolverlo.

-¡Tiene poderes increíbles! – comento Ichigo.

-¿Te parece gracioso Ichigo? – Aizen tenía en sus manos un utensilio para pelar nueces en lugar de la daga.

-No pero aquí la guardé – Estaba impresionado le quito el utensilio a Aizen de las manos.

-¿Dónde esta tu supuesta evidencia? – Ichigo camino asía la puerta y se asomo por ella.

-¡Rukia! – dijo mientras observaba por la puerta y al no encontrar a la pequeña muchacha.

-Eh, es que, yo – trataba de explicar lo sucedido pero no podía esa enana se la había jugado otra vez ya arreglaría cuentas con ella cuando la encontrara y entonces algo llamo su atención.

-¡Tío te quemaste! – dijo observando las quemaduras en las manos de Aizen.

-Si por quitarle el manto envenenado a tu padre, - Aizen observo como Ichigo lo miraba dubitativo – ¿pasa algo malo Ichigo?

-¡No, no!

-¿Seguro? ¡confía en mi muchacho!

-Es solo que Kaien es mi hermano, no entiendo por que me traiciono.

-No lo se Ichigo tal vez el jamás te respeto como merecías y solo vio en ti alguien a quien usar.

-¿Que mantuviera llena su copa de vino? – Ichigo poco a poco se acercaba a Aizen algo en todo esto no le estaba terminando de gustar.

-Mi servicio a tu padre era diferente, nuestra sangre era la misma Ichigo - Aizen le respondió de manera altiva.

-¿Cuantas veces nos hablo mi padre de la vez que lo salvaste de un león? Era su historia favorita.

-Era una de muchas si.

-No esa era su favorita.

-Temo que hablas con acertijos Ichigo – Ichigo escucho como el techo crujía sobre su cabeza, levanto su vista al techo justo en el momento que un arquero tiraba una flecha apuntándole que apenas logro esquivarla.

-¡Ichigo regresa! – le dijo Aizen al observar como este salía corriendo.

Ichigo salió al pasillo para encontrarse aun grupo de soldados persas, uno se le fue encima con una lanza, este fue más rápido por lo que logro quitarle la lanza, y con la otra mano saco la espada que tenia en la cintura el soldado pero no logro impedir que el soldado le hiriera el brazo con otra espada, empezó a luchar con los soldados que se le venían para atacarlo, mientras corría y trataba de esconderse entre la multitud, dio un salto y quedo colgando de una baranda se balanceo para poder subir sus pies en otra que estaba a pocos metros de el así quedando escondido del grupo de soldados que pasaba justo debajo de el en ese momento, volvió a saltar para caer en el suelo y comenzar a correr en dirección contraria de que lo hacían los soldados.

-Por aquí – grito un soldado mientras Ichigo lo derribaba con una patada y golpeaba a otro para usarlo como escudo de las flechas que le lanzaban.

-¡ASESINO! – escucho un grito, para ver venir corriendo a Hisagi y este se precipitaba a atacarlo con un hacha, ambos cayeron encima de unos jarrones rompiéndolos en el proceso, Ichigo sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas los brazos de Hisagi.

-¡No asesine a nuestro mi padre! – empujo a Hisagi con los dos pies mandándolo al suelo, se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo para salir corriendo, mientras Hisagi gritaba en señal de frustración, se levanto para seguir a su hermano.

Ichigo logro saltar a unas vigas que estaban en la pared y corría por estas ya que están a una moderada distancia la una de la otro y agradeció su gran estatura ya que si hubiera sido más pequeño no hubiera alcanzado llegar. Hisagi corría mientras observaba como su hermano hacia esas acrobacia en el aire, Una flecha paso cerca de la cara de Ichigo y este observo como un arquero se asomaba por un agujero en el techo aprovecho el momento en que iba a cargar otra flecha para jalarlo y quitarle el arco y de paso haciéndolo caer, salió por el mismo agujero que estaba el arquero y le disparo una flecha a un soldado que estaba en el techo y este también cayo al suelo.

Hisagi solo observaba como sus soldados iban cayendo uno a uno en manos de su hermano con cara de decepción. Ichigo corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas a través de los tejados y saltaba de uno a otro y un grupo de soldados lo seguían mientras le tiraban flechas, salto a otro tejado pero un grupo de soldados salían por la puerta y otro iba detrás de él, vio una cuerda que estaba amarrada en un poste de madera de una especie de tienda y sin pensarlo un minuto la agarro y se tiro al borde llevándose consigo un soldado que se le puso en frente quedo colgado de la cuerda mientras el soldado caía y un grupo de soldados llegaba a la orilla de la pared.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¡Jajaja! – preguntaron los soldados de manera prepotente.

Ichigo comenzó a jalar la cuerda con toda la fuerza que tenia mientras los soldados se reían y uno de ellos intento cortar la cuerda, Ichigo dio un último tirón a la cuerda y la tienda de la que estaba amarrada la cuerda cedía y se llevaba consigo al grupo de soldados y el quedaba colgado de la pared la cual empezó a escalar con gran rapidez, de nuevo corría por los tejado perseguido por una guardia de soldados, los arqueros estaban enfrente y detrás de el salto hacia el interior del edificio para quedar colgado de una baranda donde un grupo de doncellas lo miraban sorprendidas y reían nerviosamente.

-¡Señoritas! – sonreía de manera sexy mientras se colaba al interior de la habitación y mas de una se quedaba asombrada por el porte del chico, para después salir corriendo. Hisagi pudo oír el escándalo que hacían esas mujeres y vio una sombra salir corriendo de esa habitación.

-¿Dónde esta? – le pregunto a las mujeres al ingresar en la habitación.

-¿DONDE ESTA? – grito al grupo de mujeres que se acercaban a él y estas solo se apartaban asustadas.

Ichigo salto por una ventana y le cayó encima a un soldado que estaba haciendo guardia abajo, Hisagi escucho signos de lucha y se dirigió hacia donde se habían escuchado.

Ichigo luchaba con el soldado y logro dejarlo inconsciente justo en el momento que Hisagi llegaba.

-¡Hisagi yo no lo mate! – le dijo, mientras agarraba la espada que el soldado llevaba y la desenfundaba realmente no quería luchar con su hermano, mientras Hisagi recogía el escudo.

-¡Dios te perdonara! ¡Después de cortarte la cabeza! – se lanzo con su hacha dispuesto a matar a su hermano, Ichigo logro esquivar el golpe directo que se impacto en una muralla de piedra y le devolvió el golpe con su espada que también quedo incrustada en la muralla de piedra, Hisagi había logrado sacar su hacha y le tiro un golpe que apenas pudo evadir agachándose, pero al hacerlo cayó al suelo y tuvo que rodar en el para escapar de su hermano, pero quedo arrinconado en una pared mientras miraba aterrorizado que no tenia escapatoria si no hacia algo pronto Hisagi lo iba a matar.

-¡Ya no estamos luchando con palos hermanito! – Hisagi estaba confiado de su victoria, Ichigo intento huir por un costado pero fue interceptado por Hisagi mientras chocaban sus armas y subían unas escaleras que se encontraban detrás de ellos, Hisagi acertó a darle un golpe en el estomago a Ichigo haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes? – Ichigo conocía muy bien a Hisagi sabia que si lo provocaba perdería el control y el tendría una oportunidad y como si le hubiera leído la mente así sucedió Hisagi se tiro furioso a darle el golpe final, antes de que fuera golpeado rodó sobre su cuerpo haciendo que el hacha de Hisagi quedara incrustada en la pared nuevamente y con sus pies lo empujo haciéndolo caer de las escaleras, saco el hacha de su hermano, se la arrojo a los pies y paso caminado al lado de este mientras Hisagi se retorcía de dolor, corrió a un callejón un poco apartado y vació , se aseguro de que nadie lo hubiera seguido y tapo su rostro y su cabello con la tela azul que Rukia había usado para ocultar el pelador de nueces y salía de la ciudad.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde la pelea con Ichigo y este hubiera desaparecido otra vez.

En una habitación Kaien estaba reunió con su hermano y tío.

-¡Majestad creí que te quedarías en Alamut!

-¡Cuéntame de Ichigo tío! – Kaien le pidió a Aizen

-¡Ichigo vino a Avrat a asesinarme en el mercado! Fui emboscado apenas logre escapar.

-Kaien mi muerte debilitaría tu reinado Ichigo espera desatar una rebelión.

-¿Desea el trono?

-¡Eso temo mi señor! – Aizen le dijo mientras tomaba asiento a la par de este.

-Enviar a Ichigo a juicio es darle la oportunidad de impulsar su subversión, mi consejo es evitar que vaya a juicio, no puede volver a Nasaf con vida – Kaien observo con confusión a su tío y luego a Hisagi que había estado parado sin emitir ninguna palabra en la cara de su hermano del medio se observaban las muestras de su pelea con su hermano menor, se puso de pie para poder observarlos mejor.

-Sin importar los crímenes de Ichigo, un juicio publico expresaría mejor la clase de rey que espero ser, fuerte, que honra todas las leyes, por que no somos salvajes.

-¡Creces como rey cada día! – Aizen le dedico una reverencia a su sobrino mayor.

-¡Encontraremos a Ichigo y comparecerá ante la justicia! – fueron las ultimas palabras de Kaien que indicaban el fin de la discusión.

En un lugar muy lejano de Avrat Aizen ingresaba a una misteriosa fortaleza.

-Tengo que hablar con nuestros invitados – le dijo a un hombre que le servía de guía junto con otro que venia mas atrás, había viajado toda la noche para poder llegar a ese lugar sin ser visto.

-Respecto a ellos mi lord, ellos practican ritos inusuales, los sirvientes han visto cosas escuchan sonidos extraños y la semana pasada un caballo se desvaneció – le informo el mismo hombre.

-Solo procura que los sirvientes no habrán la boca o te prometo que – cayo un momento para ver una gran serpiente bajar de una columna de piedra – se desvanecerán también – termino de decir mientras que el hombre que venia de ultimo le entregaba un objeto.

Aizen ingreso a un cuarto subterráneo donde varios hombres peleaban con sus armas y otros entrenaban sus habilidades en muñecos, observaba el pequeño espectáculo no cabía duda de que esos hombres estaban entrenados para matar de las maneras mas dolorosas, siguió caminando por los oscuros pasillos y pudo observar a un grupo extraño de hombres que bailaban un tipo de danza que no conocía, un hombre de piel tan pálida como un muerto y cabello blanco se apareció delante de el logrando sorprenderlo no entendía como hacia ese hombre para ser tan sigiloso.

-Tengo otra tarea para ti Gin pero tienes que apresurarte tu presa esta huyendo.

-¿El pedido que solicite? – Aizen le entrego el paquete que anterior mente la habían dado.

-¿Sus poco usuales ritos no interfieren con sus acciones? – Aizen pregunto mientras volvía a observar esa extraña danza.

-El trance nos ofrece visiones de nuestro futuro, visiones de la muerte, destino y desgracia – Extendió su mano y por ella subió una cobra egipcia y se metía en el interior de su túnica.

-En trance podemos hallar a quien sea incluso a tu sobrino el príncipe Ichigo.

-Espero que veas más muertes, entonces.

Un grupo de hombres con túnicas negras cabalgaban en sus caballos a lo largo del desierto cubiertos por un velo de arena.

Ichigo iba montado en un caballo que había tomado "prestado" en medio del desierto se paro a la sombra de un pequeño árbol, sonrió con suficiencia por fin había encontrado las huellas de Rukia.

Rukia se encontraba dormida, cuando sintió una mano que le tapaba la boca quiso gritar pero no pudo abrió los ojos para encontrase con un hombre que le hizo una señal con la mano de que se callara o se moría, lo único que se le podía ver al hombre eran unos hermosos ojos almendrados que reconoció en el instante, se levanto al oír voces de más hombres acercándose, Ichigo corrió a una duna a observar quienes venían.

-Agáchate es un escuadrón persa –Rukia solo lo obedeció.

-Hisagi – dijo en el momento que pudo observar la bandera que aquel escuadrón llevaba. Camino hasta la muchacha para encararla mientras descubría su rostro.

-¿Qué no estas diciéndome?

-La tribu se fue, tal vez se hartaron de tu afición a mentir y apuñalar por la espalda – le informo al ver que Rukia buscaba a alguien, y ella pudo notar que esta vez el muchacho estaba muy molesto.

-No tenia elección tuve que abandonarte, ¿así que tu tío no te creyó? – le dijo de manera prepotente.

-Kaien no asesino a mi padre, fue Aizen.

-¿Tu tío?

-Se quemo las manos, dijo que fue al arrebatarle la túnica a mi padre, ya repase todo en mi mente el jamás se le acerco tuvo que tocar esa túnica antes – Ichigo le dio la espalda a Rukia y esta lo miraba sorprendida.

-Fue Aizen quien lo enveneno ¿de que le ayuda volver un minuto en el tiempo a mi tío? en nada, el mato a mi padre por mas que una daga ¿Qué me estas ocultando? No lo niego tienes talento – le dijo mientras de su parte trasera sacaba la daga y Rukia lo miraba asombrada ¿en que momento se la había quitado? – pero también yo, si la quieres de vuelta cuéntame todo no mas juegos y mentiras.

Gin estaba en un acantilado de su mano caía un puño de arena y se mezclaba con el viento.

-Hay que ir a otro lado – Rukia le dijo con temor a Ichigo y le indico con la cabeza que volviera ver hacia atrás de el.

-Hay, solo una princesa cree que huirá de una tormenta de arena – le dijo de manera burlesca mientras observaba la gran tormenta que se les venia encima.

Ichigo construyo una tienda con sabanas y los dos estaban resguardados en el interior esperando que la tormenta pasara.

-Aizen necesita asesinarnos, necesita que yo muera y quiero saber ¿Por qué?

-En Alamut yace el pulsante corazón de toda vida en la tierra –Rukia comenzó con su relato.

-¡El reloj de arena de los dioses! Años atrás los dioses vieron al hombre y hallaron solo avaricia y traición así que crearon con la arena una gran tormenta para erradicar a los hombres de la faz de la tierra, pero una niña suplico a los dioses que le dieran otra oportunidad a la humanidad ofreciendo a cambio su vida, al notar su alma pura los dioses evocaron el potencial del hombre para el bien, así que apresaron la arena en el reloj de arena – ambos oyeron pequeños gruñidos del caballo que estaba acostado afuera de la tienda ambos sacaron sus manos para darle pequeñas palmaditas al animal para tranquilizarlo, Ichigo llevo su mano hasta poder apresar la de Rukia, ambos se volvieron a ver y se sonrojaron pero ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto con el otro. Rukia decidió continuar con el relato para romper el momento incomodo

-La daga fue ofrecida a la niña que salvo al hombre convirtiéndola en la primera guardiana, la hoja de la daga es lo único que puede penetrar el reloj de arena y remover las arenas del tiempo pero en el cristal solo guarda un minuto.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa si alguien coloca la daga en el reloj de arena y presiona el botón al mismo tiempo?

-La arena fluirá sin detenerse.

-¿Podrías volver tan atrás como desearas?

-Si pero no se permite – Ichigo observaba la daga con detenimiento.

-Cuando mi padre era un muchacho, Aizen salvo su vida en una casería, un día los dos príncipes perseguían a una hermosa antílope, pero no vieron a la leona que los asechaba, Aizen salvo a Isshin, mi padre nos contó la historia una y otra vez.

-¡No lo entiendo!

-Aizen desea volver a atrás y deshacer lo que hizo, no salvar a mi padre dejarlo morir, se convertiría en rey de por vida y mis hermanos no vendrían a este mundo – ahora todo le quedaba claro a Rukia.

-La tormenta paso – informo Ichigo mientras salía de la pequeña tienda y ella lo seguía tenia que cumplir con su misión no podía permitir que le dieran mal uso a la daga después de todo esa era su misión.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Bueno hasta aquí esta entrega del Príncipe de Persia espero que les gustara, como he estado enferma Ichigo y Rukia decidieron darme tregua con la demanda por la falta de pago, pero se que apenas mejore volveré a estar en problemas, me ayudan a reunir la cantidad necesaria de reviews para pagarles, además piensen que si me regalan un review me ayudaran a mejorar de mi enfermedad mas rápido (si lo se eso fue bajo de mi parte, pero recuerden en la guerra el amor y por conseguir reviews todo se vale)

Ya nee Kiousukete Kudasai


	6. Capítulo 5

Hola a todos estoy de regreso con otro capítulo del Príncipe de Persia, espero que este cap también sea de su agrado poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final de la primera parte del fic.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen esta loca adaptación, no saben lo feliz que me pongo cada vez que leo uno de sus hermosos reviews.

**amelie-ru14ku: **Me alegra tanto que te gustara y te parezca interesante, jejeje yo también quiero verlo como un apuesto príncipe, gracias por seguir leyendo los siguientes cap de la historia, espero que este te guste estaré esperando tu opinión.

**Lovetamaki: **Me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo, y tienes razón Aizen es un... si solo él pudo hacer algo como eso. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste, estaré esperando tu opinión.

**Inupis: **Jajajaja te gustan mis notas de autor me alegra saber eso amiga, y también me alegro saber que te gusto el capítulo, por general estoy actualizando cada 15 días lo hago así para que cuando llegue la segunda parte del fic por donde lo deje la primera vez poder cumplir con los capítulos ya que ahí si será todo idea de esta loca cabecita que tengo, te prometo que esos dos estarán mas juntos aunque no por el momento, pero te recompensare, jajaja pues si también en conseguir la actualización se vale todo, pero no metas a Dean en el asunto de por si el no sabrá mucho con lo que extorsionarme, espero verte pronto, últimamente no hemos podido hablar mucho te he extrañado, pero espero que pronto podamos hablar como antes, TQM amiga te extraño y estaré esperando saber que piensas de este nuevo cap.

**Dark-Kuchiki: **Me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo y tienes razón con Aizen, gracias por tus buenos deseos funcionaron muy bien ya estoy totalmente recuperada, espero no haber durado mucho con la actualización y que este nuevo capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior, estere esperando tu comentario.

**PatitoLoco y BBadGuy 4ever : **Hola no sabes lo feliz que me hizo saber de ti, entiendo que estes ocupada hay ocasiones en la que nos pasa, y esta vez claro que voy a continuar el fic, la vez pasada tuve muchos conflictos que me hicieran bloquearme especialmente en este fic pero ya estoy recuperada y definitivamente no dejare el fic a medias, y claro que quiero tu ayuda te estaré mandando un PM para que podamos hablar, de verdad estoy súper contenta de saber de ti, espero que este nuevo cap te guste y me dejes saber tu opinión.

**Metitus: **Nee chan si Aizen es un mendigo desgraciado solo una mente tan retorcida como la de él podía hacer algo así, no te preocupes por Ichigo en su momento sus hermanos le creerán aunque no se si sea en el momento indicado pero bueno al final tratare de recompensarlo, claro que esos dos sienten atracción el uno por el otro si ahí solo hay chispas jejeje. Nee no he podido hablar contigo, quería decirte que ya te mande el paquete y espero que te llegue pronto aunque me dijeron que de 15 a 22 días, además quería decirte que conseguí el trabajo comienzo mañana y te quería agradecer tu apoyo en todo TQM, espero que este capítulo te guste y me dejes saber tu opinión.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de el gran Kubo Tite, yo solo utilizo sus personajes para satisfacer mis fantasías y la película el Príncipe de Persia y las arenas del tiempo es propiedad de Disney y de Ubisoft.

Sin mas que decir los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

**Capítulo 5**

Cinco remolinos de arenas se movían a gran velocidad atravesando el desierto, dentro de ellos resguardaban a 5 jinetes oscuros con sus caballos negros con armaduras en picos, parecía que venían salidos del mismo infierno, y no se caracterizaban por tenerles piedad a sus victimas.

-Ichigo, las arenas contenidas en el reloj de arena son increíblemente poderosas – Rukia levanto el collar con el pequeño recipiente de cristal donde antes guardaba la arena y en su cara se podía ver la preocupación de su alma.

-Abrir la daga cuando esta dentro del cristal rompe el sello, eso destruiría el reloj de arena y el cristal se agrietaría y se haría pedazos, las arenas del tiempo ya no estarían contenidas y una vez mas liberarían la ira de los dioses, destruyendo todo a su paso y toda la humanidad pagaría por la traición de Aizen, esto es todo lo que quedaría de nosotros – le dijo mientras señalaba el gran desierto a su alrededor.

-En las afueras de Alamut esta el templo secreto del guardián solamente ahí la daga va a estar a salvo es el único modo de evitar este Armagedón, es la verdad Ichigo ¡devuélveme la daga! Y yo la regresare a ahí – decidió que ser sincera con el joven era la mejor manera de llevar acabo su misión estaba visto que no se podría librar de él y sentía que ya no quería mentirle mas, por alguna razón que ella no comprendía quería mantenerlo a salvo de todo eso, no podría soportar que el saliera herido o peor , por una batalla que para mala suerte de él se vio involucrado, y si estaba en manos de ella sacarlo de esta no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerlo.

-¡No te la daré! – Ichigo contesto mientras daba media vuelta para dirigirse a el caballo – voy a ir contigo – termino por decirle.

-¿Quieres ayudarme? – ella no lograba entender al joven, después de todo por lo que lo había hecho pasar y todavía estaba dispuesto a seguir con ella, eso la alegro aunque a la vez estaba preocupada el chico despertaba sentimientos en ella que en ese momento estaban prohibidos, su destino no era ese y ella lo sabia muy bien.

-O ¿te quedas a charlar? o ¿te subes al caballo? – le dijo mientras le extendía la mano para que ella se subiera y le delicada una sonrisa que podía derretir a cualquier mujer, esa enana estaba loca si pensaba que él la iba a dejar ir sola, no entendía que era lo que lo impulsaba a querer permanecer al lado de la morena y protegerla, solo sabia que ese sentimiento lo superaba y mientras el pudiera no la dejaría sola nunca. Rukia solo le dedico la sonrisa mas linda que pudo y tomo la mano que el chico le ofrecía para subir al caballo sujetándose fuertemente de la cintura del chico, mientras iniciaban otra vez la marcha.

Habían recorrido gran parte del camino cuando lograron divisar un pequeño riachuelo con palmeras.

-El viaje a sido bendecido, nos abastecemos y hoy mismo llegamos al paso de la montaña – Rukia estaba feliz al ver que hasta el momento no se les había presentado ningún inconveniente en el camino.

-¡Te encanta decirme que hacer! – Ichigo le dijo de manera muy sensual.

-¡Solo por que te encanta obedecer ordenes! – Rukia no se dejo intimidar por el tono de voz que uso Ichigo y le respondió usando el mismo tono de voz, si el pensó que ella se pondría a temblar como una tonta niña estaba muy equivocado le demostraría quien era Rukia la princesa de Alamut.

-¡No tientes demasiado tu suerte! – Por dios que esa mujer era única, otra en su lugar se hubiera sonrojado y algunas hasta desmayado si el usaba el tono de voz que utilizo con ella, pero no la señorita hasta lo reto utilizando el mismo tono, ella lograba volverlo loco, pero él no podía darle pie a sus sentimientos cuando todo eso acabara y todo volviera a la normalidad ella seria la esposa de Kaien y él solo podría observarla de lejos, seria un gran estupidez hacerse ese daño a él mismo. Aunque sabia de antemano que verla al lado de su hermano seria una gran tortura.

Rukia se refrescaba en el riachuelo y algo que se movía justo detrás de Ichigo llamo su atención, Ichigo se percato de la mirada de la joven que estaba frente a él y se volvió a mirar que era lo que había llamado la atención de la muchacha.

Pudo ver un avestruz con su cara cubierta por un paño rojo ¿Qué diablos hacia ese animal ahí? Entonces lo escucho el relinchar de una caballo, ambos jóvenes voltearon justo a tiempo para ver aparecer a Sado y sus hombres que los rodearon.

-¡Persa! ¡Tu partida el otro día fue tan inesperada, que no tuve la oportunidad de despedirme! – Urahara apareció al lado del ave, mientras un hombre colocaba una espada en el cuello del peli naranja y lo acercaba a hasta donde este se encontraba.

-Te hemos seguido por una semana, ese altercado que iniciaste duro mas de ¡Dos días! Mi amado estadio de carreras, todo desapareció como las huellas en la arena ¿Ves a Anita? ¡Mírala! – Urahara señalo a la gran ave – es todo lo que queda de mi imperio de apuestas y no importa si eres un grandioso promotor ¡NADIE ORGANIZA UNA CARRERA DE AVESTRUCES CON UNA SOLA DE ELLAS ¿ESTAS DE ACUERDO?! – el rubio realmente estaba alterado, le propino un golpe a Ichigo en el estomago que lo hizo toser con violencia.

-Si señor ¡Ven conmigo! – Los hombres que tenían sujeto a Ichigo lo llevaron a donde Urahara se dirigía, el rubio llego justo al frente de la gran avestruz y comenzó a quitarle el trapo que le cubría la cabeza y acariciaba el cuello del animal -¿Sabias que los avestruces tienen tendencia suicidas? ¡Es una pena, era una magnifica campeona, ahora la vigilo noche y día para que trate de hacer alguna cosa absurda! – le dio un beso en el cuello a la ave y le dio la espalda.

-Así que se me ocurrió que el único modo de recuperarme de esta tragedia era encontrando a los dos enamorados que son los causantes de mi sufrimiento – Comenzó a caminar rápidamente, y sus hombres arrastraban a Ichigo y Rukia detrás de él.

-Sir Urahara – Ichigo trato de que el hombre lo escuchara, pero el rubio lo ignoro y siguió hablando.

-¡Oh si! voy a necesitar el precio sobre sus cabezas ¡Tu hermano estará complacido cuando vea que! – Ichigo observo extrañado cinco grandes remolinos a la distancia, Urahara al notar la mirada del chico se voltio para poder ver que era lo que causaba la curiosidad del chico.

-Hay solo son tolvaneras, son tan comunes como heces de Camacho en el desierto.

-No sir Urahara ¡Escúchame! – Ichigo trato de advertirlo pero uno de sus hombres puso una mordaza en su boca impidiendo que hablara.

-¡No quiero oírlo!

-¡Lindo cuchillo! – Sado tomo la daga de la cintura de Ichigo.

-¡Noble Urahara! Hacemos un viaje sagrado al templo de – Rukia intentaba explicarle la situación a ese hombre, pero también fue amordazada.

-Templo, Templo princesa no hay nada mas sagrado que las monedas persas – Urahara termino por decir para empezar a caminar de nuevo.

Ya había anochecido Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban dormidos al rededor de una fogata con Urahara y sus hombres, por debajo la arena una criatura se abría paso en la oscuridad de la noche, lentamente se acercaba hasta el lugar donde Sado dormía, lentamente saco su cabeza de la arena, dejando al descubierto su piel escamosa negra como la noche. Sado abrió los ojos para toparse con la enorme serpiente que se acercaba lentamente a él, trato de levantarse sin hacer movimientos muy rápidos.

Ichigo despertó en el momento justo en que la serpiente se lanzaba a atacar a Sado con un rápido movimiento tomo un leño encendido de la fogata y golpeo a la serpiente lanzándola al interior de la fogata, Rukia se despertó con el ruido, a lo lejos Gin observo como su amada mascota caía en el fuego, tenia un vinculo extraño con esos animales podía conectarse con ellos y ver lo que ellos veían. Serpientes comenzaron a brotar de la arena y atacaban a todos los presentes.

-¡Dame la daga! ¡Hay demasiadas! – Ichigo le grito a Sado, mientras el observaba como sus hombres eran aniquilados por esas infernales serpientes.

-¡No puedes matarlas ¿quieres vivir?! ¡DAME LA DAGA! – Antes de hacer lo que el chico le pedía con un rápido movimiento corto la cuerda que ataba las manos de Ichigo, Sado lanzo la daga a las manos de Ichigo y este logro atraparla justo en el momento que una gran serpiente se lanzaba sobre él, presiono la gema y la serpiente quedo suspendida con sus colmillos al aire podía ver como escurría el veneno por estos, se observo a si mismo fuera de su cuerpo mientras la arena lo cubría por completo, pudo ver las escenas vividas hace tan solo un minuto y se sintió absorbido a su cuerpo otra vez.

-¡DAME LA DAGA! – volvió a gritar ya había vivido eso hace tan solo un minuto sabia lo que iba a ocurrir y eso le daba la ventaja, la serpiente se lanzo hacia él pero él logro darle un golpe con el madero encendido que sujetaba y le corto la cabeza, Gin observaba atentamente lo que ocurría.

Otra serpiente broto del suelo, pero Ichigo logro majarla con su pie, una serpiente salto de la arena directamente hacia él, pero Ichigo interpuso el madero logrando que la serpiente quedara incrustada en este al ver la situación aprovecho para lanzar a la criatura que fue a estrecharse contra un árbol, mientras él bajaba el leño encendido y quemaba la que tenia prisionera bajo su pie y arrojaba la daga para cortarle la cabeza a la que estrecho en el árbol, Rukia observaba toda la escena impresionada ese chico tenia buenos reflejos y era muy ágil, ella se encontraba a la par del árbol donde él había lanzado la serpiente junto a Urahara que no dejaba de mirar impresionado a Ichigo.

-¿Persa que? ¿Oye como hiciste eso? – dijo Urahara mientras observaba la cabeza de la serpiente que había caído en su regazo. Ichigo corrió hasta el árbol para sacar la daga que se había incrustado cuando la tiro.

-Instinto – le contesto y se coloco frente a Rukia para cortar las cuerdas que ataban sus muñecas y esta le regalo una sonrisa cómplice, no pudo evitar sonreír al verla con esa mirada, pudo ver el la oscuridad de la noche un remolino que se acercaba a ellos.

-Hay que seguir nuestro viaje – Sea lo que sea que se escondiera en esa tolvanera no podía ser nada bueno para ellos.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Ya había amanecido y caminaban en medio de unas montañas nevadas, Ichigo iba a la par de Rukia mientras jalaba un caballo y eran seguidos por Urahara y lo que quedo de su grupo.

-¿Qué, que fue lo que paso anoche? – Urahara seguía sin entender los recientes acontecimientos y exigía respuestas.

-Las serpientes son controladas por Assasins.

-¿Assasins?

-Los asesinos de los reyes persas por años hasta que mi padre disolvió el grupo. Aizen obviamente no obedeció a mi padre y lo conservo.

-Todos esos gobiernos con sus asesinos secretos ¡por eso no pago impuestos!

-Ya no nos detendremos – Ichigo dijo con autoridad.

-Tal vez tu no, pero nosotros si.

-Necesitamos ayuda para llegar al templo – Rukia le dijo a Urahara, mientras Ichigo solo soltaba un bufido y fruncía mas el seño.

- ¡Ahh ja! ¿Van a cruzar el Indocush con una tormenta? Atraen problemas como el mango podrido a las moscas y ¡están locos! – Rukia caminaba decidida hacia Urahara.

-Hay oro en el templo, mas de lo que cargan diez caballos sin impuestos – Esa muchacha era muy inteligente sabia darle en el punto débil a las personas para lograr su cometido, Ichigo no podía dejar de admirar la determinación y el carácter de la joven, nunca había conocido una mujer como ella.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

-¡Señor! – grito un soldado de Hisagi que habían llegado al riachuelo donde el día anterior habían estado Ichigo y Rukia, Hisagi corrió en dirección de el soldado, habían muchos cadáveres pudriéndose al sol, la escena era repugnante hasta para él que estaba acostumbrado a matar en batalla y se preguntaba como diablos habían muerto esos hombres.

En el interior de un bosque oscuro los Assasins cabalgaban a toda velocidad a cumplir con la misión que se le había encomendado.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

-¿Tienes idea a donde te diriges? – Ichigo le pregunto a la morena que caminaba a su lado.

-Memorice este camino cuando era niña ¡Todas las princesas lo hacen! Es sagrado.

-¡Aquí es! – Rukia corría emocionada y era seguida de cerca por Ichigo y los demás hombres de Urahara, se arrodillo frente a un montículo de piedras.

-El santuario, el único lugar donde la daga estará a salvo.

-No, yo esperaba estatuas de oro cascadas – decía un desilusionado Urahara, Rukia sonreía feliz, Ichigo se situó al lado de ella.

-Devuelve la daga para que yo la entregue ahí – Rukia le sonrió a Ichigo, el no estaba muy convencido de lo que iba hacer pero al ver la brillante sonrisa de Rukia saco la daga de una de sus botas y se la entrego a la morena.

-No te vayas a cortar princesa – le dijo al darle la daga, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y poder volver a observar esa sonrisa y esos ojos que lo hechizaron desde el primer momento que los vio y observo como la muchacha se comenzaba a alejar de él.

-¡Hey aquí! – Sado los llamo a ambos.

-Murió hace poco, tal vez anoche lo torturaron antes, Assasins – Rukia e Ichigo observaban el cuerpo congelado de uno de los guardias del santuario estaba atravesado por una especie de púas metálicas.

-Aizen conoce este paraje – dijo Ichigo.

-Todos están muertes – Urahara salía de una de las chozas. Rukia comenzó a correr desesperada – la aldea completa ¿y mi oro? – pregunto al ver que la muchacha pasaba a su lado.

-¿Adonde vas? – Ichigo corría tras Rukia sin saber lo que estaba pensando hacer la joven.

-Solo hay un modo de detener esto.

-¿Qué? – Ichigo comprendía a que se refería la muchacha

-Solo así la daga estará a salvo, el templo esconde la roca de la cual provino la daga – Rukia subía por unas escaleras desesperada seguida por Ichigo.

-¿Cuál templo solo es un montón de arena y rocas?

-La primera lección es: si lo demás falla entierra la daga en la roca, la roca la cubrirá penetrara en la montaña regresándola a los dioses – Ichigo no lograba entender lo que la muchacha le explicaba, vio a Rukia detenerse en una entrada y esta observaba con temor y dolor el cuerpo del hombre que yacía dentro de la choza.

-Esta escrito que la promesa debe pagarse – Pudo oír el temor en la voz de Rukia cosa que no le agrado.

-¿Qué promesa? –Pregunto viendo a la cara a Rukia.

-Los dioses van a llevarse la vida que perdonaron.

-¿Significa Rukia que morirás? – Rukia se alejo de él, eso no podía pasar, el no iba a permitir que nada le pasara.

La compañía de Hisagi logro llegar al templo, Ichigo oyó el ruido de los cascos de caballo a lo lejos y los vio llegar.

-¡Quédate ahí! ¡Quédate ahí! no te muevas –Hisagi salió detrás de unas rocas quedando enfrente de su hermano.

-¡Escúchame! – Ichigo retrocedía no quería tener que enfrentara Hisagi en ese momento.

-¡Dame tu espada! ¡Dame tu espada! O ¿Renuncias también ese honor?

-Hay cadáveres allá los mataron los Assasins y Aizen lo ordeno él es el traidor – Ichigo trataba de convencer a Hisagi mientras le entregaba su espada.

-¡Los Assasins ya no existen! ¡Siempre te creíste tan astuto!

-No es ningún truco Hisagi.

-¡Señor todos están muertos, señor hay mas en la aldea! – un soldado acababa de salir de una de las chozas seguido por dos más que sujetaban a Rukia quien luchaba por liberarse.

Ichigo ingreso a una de las chozas seguido por Hisagi.

-Hay uno ahí – Ichigo intentaba enseñarle el cadáver a su hermano.

-¡NO TE MUEVAS! – grito Hisagi.

-¡Claro! – Hisagi recorría la choza observando los cadáveres de las personas.

-Aizen me quiere muerto, quiere silenciarme, un juicio seria demasiado público – Hisagi volteo lentamente para observar a Ichigo – ¿Ya lo has oído? ¿Les dijo lo mismo cierto? Se que somos muy diferentes Hisagi pero aun así ¡somos hermanos! – Hisagi había colocado su espada en el cuello de Ichigo que comenzó retroceder pero se topo con uno de los hombres de su hermano.

-Fácil decirlo con mi espada en tu cuello.

-¿No sabias por que nuestro padre oraba tanto tiempo? Antes de morir me dijo que el lazo entre hermanos es la espada que defiende al imperio, oraba para que la espada permaneciera fuerte, ¿Por qué crees que iría a Avrat a su funeral si sabía que correría tanto riesgo? – Hisagi le hizo una señal a su soldado para que lo dejara a solas con Ichigo.

-Aizen recomendó tu ejecución, Kaien se negó y ordeno que volvieras con vida.

-Aizen me quiere muerto, contrato a lo Assasins para asegurarse de que muera, tiene miedo de lo que pueda decir y a quien pueda decirle – Hisagi por alguna razón creyó en todo lo que Ichigo le estaba diciendo conocía muy bien a su pequeño hermano y reconocía cuando mentía y esta vez estaba seguro de que le decía la verdad, además todo ese asunto con su tío le sonaba muy sospechoso.

-Dime hermano – Ichigo sonrió aliviado al ver que Hisagi le creía, iba comenzar a contarle todo cuando oyeron el inicio de una lucha.

-Hisagi – Ichigo trato de detenerlo.

Hisagi salió de la choza en donde se encontraba con Ichigo, una lluvia de púas metálicas caían del cielo.

-¡Ahhh! – Hisagi observo su pecho que fue atravesado por unas púas. Desde el interior de la cabaña Ichigo observo como su hermano caía al suelo herido.

-¡Hisagi! – corrió a socorrerlo, cuando una nueva lluvia de púas caía, un hombre parecía caer del mismo cielo, la lucha había comenzado.

-¡ASSASINS! – Grito Ichigo.

Los hombres de Hisagi caían por los Assasins, Rukia aprovecho la confusión para escaparse de sus captores, se podían ver hombres luchando con sus espadas cuerpo a cuerpo. Urahara corrió a esconderse detrás de unos corrales de gallinas, no es que fuera un cobarde solo que no era tonto y como dicen a "Los tontos ni los Dioses los quieren" así que el sabia que los dioses se pondrían de su lado y observo como todo sucedía.

Gin caminaba matando a cuanto hombre se le pusiera por delante, Rukia observo como ese hombre se acercaba a ella por lo que recogió una espada que estaba tirada en el suelo, el hombre clavo una profunda mirada en Rukia en especial en su cintura donde esta llevaba la daga y sonrió. Nunca un hombre la había asustado tanto como ese hombre que se dirigía hacia ella, su sonrisa la dejo petrificaba, quería que su cuerpo le respondiera pero simplemente estaba como congelado en el mismo lugar, no supo si fue su miedo o sus instinto de supervivencia, pero se tiro a atacar aquel hombre pálido y de sonrisa siniestra. Gin bloqueaba con mucha facilidad los ataques de Rukia. Ichigo corría en dirección de la pequeña muchacha.

¡PROTEGE LA DAGA! – le grito Ichigo.

-¡NO! – Gin logro desarmar a Rukia y estaba listo para darle el golpe final, pero Ichigo apareció bloqueando el golpe justo a tiempo y comenzó a luchar contra el líder de los Assasins.

Ichigo y Gin se debatían en una lucha muy pareja, cada vez que uno tiraba un golpe con la espada el otro lo bloqueaba, Gin empujo a Ichigo y se fue con su espada directo hacia Rukia, Ichigo logro darle una patada a tiempo a la espada, para iniciar otra vez la lucha con Gin, Rukia saco la daga de su cintura, observo todo que estaba pasando por culpa de querer dominar el poder de la daga, a lo lejos podía ver a Sado dándole instrucciones a sus hombres y como los soldados de Hisagi caían ante los despiadados Assasins, pero sobre todo vio como Ichigo peleaba ferozmente con Gin para protegerla a ella y a la daga tomo una decisión, comenzó a correr hacia el templo tenia que deshacerse de la daga devolvérsela a los Dioses.

Ichigo logro derribar a Gin que quedo inconsciente y corrió hacia un hombre muerto para quitarle una bolsa de piel donde se hallaba pólvora.

-¿Rukia? – la vio subiendo en dirección del gran templo sabía lo que tramaba hacer y no podía permitírselo.

-¡RUKIA! – Volvió a gritar – Ten Chado usa esto – Sado lo atrapo en el aire, vio como un hombre se dirigían hacia él, tomo la bolsa y lanzo en dirección del hombre a la vez que arrojaba un leño prendido, hubo una pequeña explosión, cuando el humo se disipo se quedo asombrado ese hombre era inmortal no tenían ni un rasguño, saco sus cuchillos y se los arrojo le dio de lleno en el pecho pero eso no detuvo al hombre que estaba a punto de matarlo.

-¡Oye aquí! ¿Sabes que dicen de los que tienen espadas grandes? – Le hizo una seña con el dedo meñique de su mano dándole a entender que era el tamaño de su hombría Urahara había salido de su escondite y retaba al Assasins, las provocaciones habían dado resultado el hombre se fue furioso contra el rubio que bloqueo el golpe con su espada, pero el golpe fue demasiado fuerte por lo que la espada se partió en dos, Urahara le tiro las mitad de la espada que había conservado en la mano a Sado y este lo atrapo, inmediatamente el Assasins se fue otra vez contra Sado, pero este fue mas rápido y tiro el pedazo de espada clavándosela justo en la frente, y por fin caía muerto.

Ichigo siguió a Rukia al interior de una cueva y de esta brotaba un pequeño riachuelo.

-¡Rukia! ¡Déjame hacerlo!

-¡Solo un guardián puede regresar la daga! No es algo que tu puedas hacer Ichigo – agradecía la intención del muchacho, pero ella estaba consiente de que era su deber, además si se hubiera podido hacer el cambio lo no aceptaría no soportaba la idea de perderlo por fin se había dado cuenta que se enamoro de Ichigo y si uno de los dos tenia que morir estaba feliz de que fuera ella y no el testarudo muchacho.

-¡Estoy lista para eso! – empezó a camina segura de lo que iba hacer, pero Ichigo se interpuso en su camino.

-Si pero ¡yo no! – fue sincero el no estaba listo para perderla, esa maldita enana se había metido muy adentro en su corazón, mas adentro de lo que ninguna otra mujer había logrado, se enamoro profundamente de ella, prefería mil veces verla al lado de Kaien que no volverla a ver nunca.

Rukia no podía creer lo que acabada de oír, su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente mientras el rostro de Ichigo se acercaba al suyo y sin ser consiente realmente de lo que estaba haciendo ella también comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ellos. Podían sentir como sus cálidos alientos se mezclaban, Rukia extendió poco a poco la mano para poder depositar la daga en la roca, sus labios prácticamente se rozaban, Rukia estaba a escasos milímetros de colocar a daga en la roca y poder besar a Ichigo, no le importaba morir si por lo menos se llevaba un beso del peli naranja, sintió como algo la golpeaba en la mano provocando que soltara la daga y que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo al suelo golpeándose la cabeza contra las rocas quedando así inconsciente.

-¿Rukia? – Ichigo pudo ver como una especie de látigo con hojas y punta metálica se estiraba para quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro, paso al lado de Rukia sin notar como una gran serpiente negra subía al cuerpo de la morena. Tomo su espada y empezó la lucha con ese Assasins, logro bloquear el ataque que le envió, el hombre movía con una agilidad impresionante el látigo a duras penas podía seguirle el ritmo, el Assasins tiro otro ataque Ichigo se estrello contra una pared y esquivo el ataque justo a tiempo. Rukia seguía inconsciente la serpiente estaba en su pecho y se deslizo por uno de sus brazos que estaba a la par de la daga.

Ichigo salía de la cueva tratando de defenderse de los ataques que el hombre le mandaba corrió hacia el exterior, dio un salto en el aire justo en el momento que el látigo pasaba por debajo de él, callo al suelo de pie y salió corriendo.

Gin llamaba a la serpiente que se deslizo hasta su brazo y se escondió dentro de su ropa, mientras Rukia comenzaba a despertar. La lucha seguía, por todos lados se podían ver hombres luchando.

-¡Nos vamos es todo! ¡Basta! – Gin llamo a sus hombres indicándoles la retirada.

Hisagi movió su mano a su costado tomando una lanza de apoyo para poder levantarse, todavía estaba vivo aunque no le quedaba mucho tiempo, Ichigo ahora luchaba con otro hombre al que logro desarmar, pero no contó con que otro saliera por detrás y lo tirara al suelo cayo justo en el lugar que se encontraba Hisagi, el hombre salto desde una roca dispuesto a matarlo trato de ponerse de pie pero no pudo, haciendo acto de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Hisagi levanto la lanza para incrustarla en el vientre del hombre que trataba de matar a su hermano asesinándolo en el acto, Ichigo estaba sorprendido nunca pensó que justamente Hisagi lo iba a salvar .

-¡Hisagi! ¡Hisagi! – gateo hasta donde se encontraba su hermano.

-¡Ichigo perdón! – Hisagi estaba agonizando, siempre le tuvo celos a Ichigo por que todos lo querían mas que a él, pero después de todo era su hermanito pequeño y lo amaba, hasta él tenia debilidad por el peli naranja no podía culparlo por que los demás también la tuvieran – ¡Salva al imperio!

-¡Hermano! – Hisagi no respondió había muerto – ¡Hermano! – Ichigo movía el cuerpo de Hisagi con la esperanza de que este le contestara, escucho un ruido en su espalda y se levanto con espada en mano, se tranquilizo cuando vio que era Rukia que estaba parada junto a él, observo el rostro de la morena y entendió que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Dónde esta la daga? – pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

-No la tengo, protege la daga, no importa las consecuencias ese era mi decreto sagrado, era mi destino.

-¡Creamos nuestro destino princesa! – Se coloco frente a ella para encararla – ¡Hay que recuperarla!

_Te has preguntado como fue que hallaste semejante tesoro_

_Los dioses tienen un plan para ti un destino_

_He visto su poder con mis propios ojos, al liberar la arena regresas en el tiempo._

_Y solo el portado de la daga se da cuenta de lo que ocurre._

_Como hiciste eso _

_Solo la daga puede liberar las arenas del tiempo._

_Y hay quienes desean usar este poder para destruir el mundo._

_El tiempo borrara todo._

_El único modo de evitar esta catástrofe._

_Es llevando juntos esta daga al templo sagrado de los guardianes._

_Debemos llevarla ahí Ichigo._

_Te encanta decirme que hacer ¿No es cierto?_

_Solo por que eres bueno obedeciendo ordenes._

_Tientas demasiado a tu suerte._

_Assasins_

_Aterrorizan los corazones de aquellos con quienes se cruzan._

_Que príncipe tan noble._

_Te apresuras a ayudar a la belleza caída._

_¿Quién dijo que eres bella?_

_¿Debe a ver una razón por la que no dejas de mirarme?_

_Tú eres…yo…_

_¡Búsquenlo!_

_El gran templo es vigilado por una especie de demonio._

_Ichigo ¿Dónde esta la daga?_

_Puedes regístrame y buscarla pero debes ser muy meticulosa._

_Ya es tiempo_

_Tenemos que salir de aquí._

_¡Corre!_

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

_Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy (lo digo en susurros) se preguntaran por que estoy hablando así, pues es muy sencillo estoy huyendo de la justicia, como ya estoy recuperada de mi enfermedad Ichigo y Rukia volvieron a ponerme la demanda ante el ministerio de trabajo y ahora me están persiguiendo las autoridades la única manera de poder solucionar el problema es pagándole la cantidad de reviews pendientes._

_Me ayudan me regalan un review solo así podre normalizar mi situación legal._

_Les quería dejar el link del tráiler del Príncipe de Persia pero la versión Bleach a mi me encanto, solo tienen que quitarle los espacios._

_ www. youtube watch?v= Bu_ OpdcNku0_


	7. Capítulo 6

Hola estoy otra vez de regreso con otra cap de Príncipe de Persia, tengo que decir que este es el final de lo que podríamos decir es la primera parte del fic que es las arenas del tiempo ahora seguiré con las dos historias que son el alma del guerrero y las dos coronas, espero que les guste lo que voy hacer con la historia.

Agradezco a todos los que leen el fic, y a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejarme reviews no sabe lo que me alegra leer cada uno de sus comentarios.

**Inupis: **yo también te extrañe muchísimo amiga, y si la trama ya esta bien avanzada es mas este es el final de la primera parte del fic que es las arenas del tiempo y me alegra saber que te gusta como he ido metiendo un poco de Ichiruki, oye sabes que no me acuerdo si te pregunte que era en lo que necesitabas mi ayuda si no lo golpéame por olvidadiza, y recuérdame pasarte el video a ver si lo puedes ver. Inu chan como es eso que estas sobornando a mis protas ya tengo suficiente con la demanda que me pusieron, sabes tras de eso sobornas a Ichigo así que no obtengo ningún aliciente para hacer lo que ellos me piden, por que si Inu chan Ichigo y Rukia cantaron como pajaritos de que tu los sobornaste, después de que mis chicos yakuzas a los que si les pago el sueldo ya que a ellos les pago por otros medios derrotaran a los que contrato Ichigo y a los que le di un nuevo trabajo ya que no soy la única que estaba atrasada con sus fics, quien crees que te mando la turba enfurecida quemando peluches, además Ichigo y Rukia se volvieron en tu contra por que les quitaste su sobre de dinero. Espero mi querida Inu chan que te guste este cap TQM y espero tu comentario.

**Metitus : **Si a mi también me dolió la muerte de Hisagi pero si el cap pasado sufriste no quiero ni pensar en lo que vas a sufrir en este, espero que este cap te guste mucho nee chan y si cada vez esos dos se van dando mas cuenta de sus sentimientos, espero saber tu opinión de este cap que es el cierre de esta primera parte de la saga TQM.

**Guest: **Me alegro que te gustara el video a mi también me encanto si lo creo que hicieron un gran trabajo haciendo que todo calzara, y no te preocupes puedes dejar cuantos reviews quieras a mi me haces muy feliz, espero que te guste el final de esta primera parte y me dejes saber tu opinión.

**Amelie-ru14ku13:** Siiii Urahara esta bien loco, y si esos dos se dieron cuenta de que están enamorados y en este cap darán un paso mas en su relación y espero que no quieras matarme al final del cap, espero que te guste el final de esta primera parte del fic, gracias por tu colaboración para pagarles a mis protas me ayudaste a no ir presa, espero que este cap te guste tanto como los otros estaré esperando con ansias tu comentario.

**Dark-Kuchiki17: **Ohh que honor me haces leer el cap en horas de clases si el profe te pilla dile que te deje en paz o le mando a mis Yakuzas jejejejeje, espero no haber tardado mucho con la actualización además te traigo la sorpresa que es el final de la primera parte del fic espero que te guste de ahora en adelante la historia será totalmente tomada por mi, estaré ansiosa esperando saber tu opinión.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kubo Tite sama,aunque la verdad Ichigo y Rukia nos pertenece a todas y todos los Ichirukistas y el príncipe de Persia y el alma del guerrero y las dos coronas son propiedad de Ubisoft.

Sin más que decir los dejo con el cap.

**Capítulo 6**

Gin hizo salir a la gran serpiente de su túnica mientras Aizen solo observaba la escena asqueado, Gin tomo a la serpiente bruscamente lo cual hizo que el animal se retorciera y mostrara sus colmillos llenos de veneno, levanto un cuchillo y la serpiente le arrojo veneno en el rostro, sin dudarlo un minuto hundió el cuchillo en la serpiente abriendo su vientre y del interior saco la daga y se la entrego a Aizen.

Aizen miraba detenidamente la daga no podía creer que por fin la tenia en su poder después de tanto buscar, de haber traicionado a su hermano, a sus sobrinos y al imperio, ahora solo faltaba encontrar el reloj de arena y nadie evitaría que su sueño se cumpliera.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Urahara reía feliz mientras veía un collar de oro que colgaba de sus manos, y se dirigía a un grupo de caballos todos cargados con oro.

-¡Necesitamos otro caballo! – dijo el rubio feliz.

Ichigo estaba hincado frente a una tumba hecha de rocas donde había enterado el cuerpo de Hisagi.

-¿A dónde vas a ir? – le pregunto Sado.

-A Alamut – Ichigo se puso de pie mientras Urahara le lanzaba una mirada como si el príncipe se hubiera vuelto loco – Aizen usara la daga para penetrar el reloj de arena y no lo permitiré – termino de decir para empezar a caminar.

-"No lo permitiré", "no lo permitiré" Jajaja es tan… – repitió en tono de burla Urahara, pero Sado lo miro molesto - ¿Qué? ¡Ohh! ¡Un lanza cuchillos con integridad! – Urahara dio media vuelta molesto.

Una caravana de caballos galopaba velozmente en dirección hacia la gran ciudad de Alamut.

-Del palacio confirman que los persas traspasaron el primer nivel de los túneles, llegaran a la cámara del reloj de arena en unas horas – Informo Rukia una vez que ya habían ingresado en la ciudad – Aizen mantiene la daga en el gran templo vigilada por una especie de demonio cubierto de espinas.

-El Assasin que asesino a mi hermano – dijo Ichigo que cubría su brillante cabellera bajo una manta negra.

-Es lo único que se interpone entre nosotros y la daga, él mata a cualquiera que se aproxime a menos de veinte metros – término de informar Rukia.

-Hay hombres que no necesitan acercarse tanto – les dijo Sado mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido por todos.

En las calles de Alamut se podían ver soldados persas de un lado a otro, un grupo de hombres estaban reunidos mientras uno de ellos tomaba agua.

-¿Me da un poco de agua señor? – El hombre tomo un trago del liquido y lo escupió a los pies del hombre que le pidió el liquido –Jajajaja – los hombres reían ante la acción de su amigo, Urahara se irguió en toda su estatura y con una pala golpeo al hombre que lo escupió mientras Sado que se encontraba detrás de él hizo lo mismo con los otros hombres. Ichigo salió detrás de ellos y Urahara seguía dándole palazos al pobre hombre que se encontraba inconsciente.

-¿Estas convencido? – Urahara le pregunto a Sado, y este movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-Le debo la vida – le contesto Sado mientras volvía a ver a Ichigo que estaba pendiente por si alguien aparecía.

-¿Qué? Eres un… ah – Urahara miraba sorprendido a Sado – eres un Zumbatka azote de las planicies mundanas, yo soy un ligeramente deshonesto empresario, ser nobles y buenos nunca a sido nuestro estilo de vida – Rukia estaba a un costado de ellos vigilando una puerta les hizo una señal para indicarles que todo iba según lo planeado.

-Amigo ¿alguna vez te han dicho que hablas demasiado? – le contesto Sado.

-Aja – respondió Urahara, Sado solo sonrió ante la respuesta del rubio para dirigirse hacia la puerta que Rukia custodiaba.

-Rápido – Urahara le dijo a Rukia y la puerta por donde había ingresado Sado se cerraba y ambos empezaron a alejarse del lugar.

Sado ingresaba al templo por las dos grandes puertas, saco dos de sus cuchillos de su cintura para estar preparado en todo momento, avanzaba lentamente analizando el lugar no sabia por que lado podía atacar el enemigo, vio el altar de oro que se levantaba justo en el centro del gran templo, en ese justo momento vio una púa metálica venir hacia él y apenas pudo esquivarlas, rodando en el lustrado suelo se escondió detrás de una muralla de piedra, intentando pensar como llegar al altar donde se encontraba la daga, vio al Assasin que caía del techo y comenzaba a lanzarle sus púas, él las esquivaba como podía desviándolas con sus cuchillos o simplemente esquivándolas, pese a su gran tamaño era muy ágil y rápido, volvió a usar de refugio la muralla de piedra y en esta se incrustaban varias púas.

Estaba sudando profusamente, decidió salir detrás de la muralla esquivando las espinas con un cuchillo el cual lanzo al Assasin pero con la mala suerte que se clavo en una de las murallas del templo. El Assasin aprovecho el momento en que quedo desarmado y volvió a lanzar sus púas logrando clavarle una en el hombro a Sado, ambos hombres buscaron refugio detrás de una columna. Sado saco la espina que estaba incrustada en su hombro, mientras planeaba su próximo movimiento, el Assasin fue el primero en salir de su escondite lanzando mas espinas que Sado apenas pudo esquivar, volvió a ver al techo donde se levantaba una gran estatua de oro y tiro un cuchillo como si fuera un boomerang pasando por detrás de la estatua pero el Assasin lo esquivo tirándose al suelo, Sado le lanzo otro cuchillo pero esta vez directamente, mientras corría a buscar refugio en otra muralla mas alejada del Assasin. Volvió su mirada al altar y pudo ver la daga en el centro de este, saco su cuchillo favorito pensó muy bien lo que iba a hacer sabia que no tenia otra salida y solo se encomendó a los dioses para salir corriendo directo al Assasin tiro su cuchillo al mismo momento que el Assasin tiraba sus púas.

El cuchillo de Sado se incrusto en el pecho del Assasin mientras este observaba a Sado correr a refugiarse tras otra columna para caer muerto. Sado sonrió satisfecho, pero en ese instante sintió un dolor en el pecho bajo su mirada para ver como cuatro púas metálicas estaban atravesándolo cayó de rodillas producto del dolor, con las fuerzas que le quedaban tomo la daga, justo en ese momento llegaba al templo una tropa de soldados se incorporo con dificultad levanto el brazo con el cual sujetaba la daga pero volvió a caer mientras los soldados persas llegaban frente a él, haciendo acto de sus ultimo aliento lanzo la daga hacia atrás haciendo que esta saliera por la ventana y cayera incrustada en un árbol que estaba en donde Ichigo y los demás esperaban, Rukia miro asombrada la daga, Urahara se acerco a sacar la daga del árbol.

-¿Les hable sobre los Zumbatka? - les dijo mientras sacaba la daga, sabia que su gran amigo había muerto.

-Si lo hiciste – le contesto Ichigo.

-Ojala tu hermano quiera escucharte persa – Urahara le entrego la daga e Ichigo y Rukia partieron.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Aizen corrió hacia el altar del gran templo, para comprobar que la daga ya no estaba en el lugar donde la había dejado.

-Esta aquí, cierren bien las entradas búsquenla pronto – grito Aizen a sus soldados.

Una tropa de soldados persas cabalgaban por la ciudad tras un caballo negro y su jinete que iba con una capucha negra, cerraron las puertas bloqueando la ruta de escape de este, en menos de un minuto lo tenia rodeado y lo desmontaron del caballo dejando ver aun hombre rubio. En la entrada del palacio un pequeño niño corrió a avisarle a Ichigo que no había peligro.

-No hay nadie – Ichigo le dijo a Rukia.

-Ichigo creo que – Rukia se puso frente al chico para mirarlo a la cara – creo que corres un riesgo innecesario.

-¿Es angustia lo que oigo?

-Cautela

-Con un poco de angustia.

-Eres arrogante ¿lo sabias?

-Antes eras una mejor mentirosa princesa.

-Supongo que perdí la práctica.

-No será la ultima vez que estemos juntos –Ichigo coloco una de sus manos en una de las mejillas de Rukia para acariciarla suavemente, la miro fijamente a los ojos para darle seguridad, para luego ambos salir corriendo para adentrase en el palacio.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Urahara era golpeado por un grupo de soldados que lo habían capturado.

-¿Dónde esta la daga? – Aizen pregunto furioso.

-Estos persas burócratas, tienen manos de niñas – Contesto Urahara, tenia una ceja abierta y el labio le sangra abundante mente. Aizen levanto su puño dispuesto a golpearlo de nuevo pero algo lo detuvo, un carruaje negro acababa de llegar abrió su puerta dejando ver en su interior a Gin, Aizen se apresuro a adentrase dentro del carruaje.

-Al fin fue hallado mi señor.

-¿El reloj de arena? – Aizen observo como Gin movía la cabeza en forma de afirmación – ¡Ya no tengo la daga!

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Kaien ingresaba a una de las salas del palacio escoltado por una tropa de guardias.

-Déjenme – le pidió a sus guardias.

-Hola Kaien – Ichigo se encontraba oculto tras una muralla.

-¡Es Ichigo! – grito a sus soldados que rápidamente volvieron para proteger a su rey, Ichigo se coloco detrás de Kaien y puso la daga en el cuello de Kaien.

-Tengo algo que decirte – Ichigo le pidió a su hermano.

-Te escullo.

-Ha solas.

-Esperen afuera de la habitación – Kaien le ordeno a sus hombres. Rukia observaba todo escondida afuera de una ventana -¡AHORA! – grito al ver que no cumplían sus ordenes.

-¿Somos hermanos no es así? Ese manto fue envenenado por Aizen – comenzó a decir Ichigo colocándose para quedar cara a cara sin quitar la daga del cuello de Kaien.

-Por Aizen ¿estas demente?

-¿Quién te dio ese manto Kaien? ¿QUEIN TE DIO ESE MANTO? Confías en Aizen yo lo hice pero Alamut no abastecía con armas a nuestros enemigos, Aizen nos engaño.

-Y ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Qué podría ganar?

-Escúchame atentamente, bajo las calles de la ciudad yace una antigua fuerza una contenedor guarda las míticas arenas del tiempo, Aizen desea usarlas para corromper la historia regresar al pasado para convertirse en rey.

-¡Ja! ¡Arenas del tiempo, herejías Ichigo, mentiras paganas! – Kaien no podía creer nada de lo que Ichigo le estaba diciendo para el su hermano había perdido la cabeza.

-No, no he visto su poder en persona Kaien y Aizen descubrió donde se ubica, si no lo detenemos el mundo se destruirá.

-¿Si vas a asesinarme? es mejor que lo hagas ya – Ichigo quito la daga del cuello de Kaien y la sostuvo en medio de ambos, no estaba seguro de lo que iba hacer pero si era la única manera en que Kaien le creyera bien valía la pena intentarlo.

-No es una daga ordinaria si presionas la joya en el puño lo entenderás, debí tener la fuerza para hacer esto mucho antes de invadir la ciudad.

-¿Pero de que estas hablando?

-Hacer lo que se que es correcto sin importar las consecuencias – Rukia observaba la escena escondida detrás de la ventana, vio en el momento en que Ichigo levanto su mano con la daga para incrustarla en su propio pecho, tuvo que reprimir el grito que quiso salir de su boca, y sintió como de sus ojos comenzaban a salir las lagrimas sin poder contenerlas no pudo seguir viendo bajo su visa al suelo mientras el dolor la embargaba.

Kaien sujeto las manos de Ichigo que aun sostenía la daga incrustada en su pecho, Ichigo cayo hacia atrás, Kaien se arrodillo para ver el cuerpo sin vida de su pequeño hermano, no entendía que fue lo que llevo a Ichigo hacer semejante acto, mientras Aizen ingresaba en la habitación.

-Los soldados permanecen – Aizen se acercaba a Kaien. Rukia había salido de su shock inicial al momento de oír la voz de Aizen levanto su vista aun bañada en lagrimas para ver que sucedía.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES! – Grito Kaien al ver a su tío – Ichigo se quito la vida - Aizen pudo ver que Kaien tenia en sus manos la daga.

-Que Dios tenga piedad del traidor, pues eligió el camino de los cobardes.

-Ambos sabemos que Ichigo era muchas cosas, pero nunca un cobarde – Kaien observo la daga que tenia entre sus manos – No es una daga ordinaria si presionas la joya en el puño lo entenderás – repitió al momento que presionaba la joya, se vio envuelto por una arena dorada que cubría todo su cuerpo sintió que fue expulsado de su propio cuerpo, y pudo ver las escenas que solo hace un minuto había vivido pudo ver otra vez el momento en que Ichigo caía sin vida y en el momento en que se iba a clavar la daga, sintió como si algo lo jalara al interior de su cuerpo. No entendía que había pasado solo que Ichigo estaba frente a él vivo y a punto de clavarse la daga

-Sin importar las consecuencias - Ichigo levanto las manos dispuesto a clavarse la daga.

-¡Alto! Te vi morir hace solo unos momentos ante mis ojos – Kaien sujeto las manos de Ichigo impidiendo que se quitara la vida.

-¡Ah la presionaste! – Ichigo respiro aliviado.

-¿Cómo supiste que lo haría?

-Somos hermanos – Kaien sonrió ante la respuesta de su hermano y coloco su mano en el hombro de este.

-El día que partimos a la guerra, nuestro padre me dijo que un rey escucha y valora los consejos, pero siempre escucha a su corazón. No tenias que ir tan lejos para que yo te creyera.

-Majestad los soldados me dicen que – Aizen ingresaba a la sala pero se callo al ver a Ichigo con Kaien – así que es cierto que Ichigo regreso – detrás de una muralla salía un Assasin todo vestido de negro con una enorme hacha en sus manos

-¡Kaien recuerda lo que te dije! – Ichigo intentaba decirle a Kaien en el momento que Aizen saco su espada y de un solo corte le cortaba el cuello a Kaien, Ichigo no vio el momento en que el Assasin salía detrás de él y le propinaba un golpe que lo mando al suelo el Assasin coloco su hacha en el cuello de Ichigo. Rukia observaba todo sintiéndose inútil sabia que no lograría nada yendo a ayudar a Ichigo lo único que ganaría es que la mataran y así no podría hacer nada por él, además de que Ichigo no se lo perdonaría se sujeto fuertemente los brazos en auto abrazo para contenerse en el mismo lugar y no salir corriendo hacia Ichigo.

-¡Un momento! – Aizen le dio la orden al Assasin que estaba apunto de matar a Ichigo, mientras observaba el cuerpo sin vida de su sobrino – Pobre Kaien ansioso de portar la corona y tu Ichigo – se dio la vuelta para ahora poder ver a Ichigo que seguía en el suelo presa de la enorme hacha – tan necio y arrojado, desesperado por probar que eres mas que un mocoso que el rey recogió de las calles – Aizen se arrodillo para arrebatarle la daga que Ichigo aun conservaba entre las manos – Somos un completo desastre, parece que el lazo entre hermanos dejo de ser la espada que defiende al imperio – Empezó a caminar hacia la salida levantando la mano dando la orden de que mataran a Ichigo.

-¡Ahhhh! – Rukia no pudo seguir observando salió de detrás de la ventana con espada en alto dispuesta hacerle frente al Assasin que dejo libre a Ichigo para atacarla, Ichigo saco un cuchillo que Sado le había dado, y lo lanzo directo al Assasin incrustándoselo en la espalda, corrió en dirección del hombre sacando la espada que llevaba en su cintura de ninguna manera iba a permitir que ese hombre tocara un solo cabello de esa enana, el Assasin le tiro un golpe con su hacha que él pudo evadir, y le incrusto su espada en el abdomen del Assasin cayendo muerto a los pies de Rukia.

Ichigo corrió hacia Kaien, se arrodillo ante él intento sentir sus signos vitales pero era inútil estaba muerto, y con una de sus manos cerro los ojos de su hermano mayor, había perdido a toda su familia por culpa de Aizen.

Rukia se arrodillo frente al Assasin y algo en su mano llamo su atención vio un símbolo que la dejo sorprendida.

-Era uno de los nuestros – le dijo a Ichigo – era un hombre del templo, así fue como Aizen descubrió la existencia del reloj de arena, han corrompido a los guardianes, nos infectaron ya no somos puros, hay que darnos prisa – Ichigo solo asintió con su cabeza.

Aizen caminaba velozmente por las calles de Alamut, hasta llegar a un gran poso.

-La polea – le dijo a uno de los soldados que cuidaban el poso - ¡LA POLEA AHORA! – grito al ver como el hombre se demoraba.

-Los guardianes construyeron pasajes debajo de la cuidad como un absceso secreto al reloj de arena, aun podemos llegar antes que Aizen – Rukia e Ichigo ingresaron a una cámara subterránea, Ichigo llevaba una antorcha en su mano e inspeccionaba todo a su alrededor, Rukia corrió hacia una pared en la que se encontraba una gran estatua metió su pequeña mano en un pequeño agujero que se encontraba en un costado y presiono un pequeño botón al momento que lo presiono se comenzó a abrir una puerta secreta haciendo que la antorcha de Ichigo se apagara. Rukia camino decidida al interior de la cámara secreta seguida de cerca por Ichigo.

-Esto nos llevara a la cámara del reloj de arena – Rukia le mostró la espaciosa cámara e Ichigo se adelantaba.

-Solo existe un camino seguro – tomo a Ichigo del brazo antes de que diera otro paso.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

En el centro de un gran salón todo blanco se levantaba una fuente igualmente blanca, una mujer de larga cabellera castaña casi naranja sujeta por prensas en forma de flor de cada lado y de gran delantera miraba atentamente las imágenes que en ella se reflejaban tan absorta estaba que no se percato de que otra persona ingresaba al gran salón.

-¿Sabes que se acerca la hora? ¿Cierto? – Una mujer de piel morena, y mirada felina le pregunto a la castaña.

-Si lo se – le dijo al reconocer la voz de la mujer que acababa de llegar – desde un principio sabia que este día llegaría.

-Solo eras su suplente ahora ella tiene que ocupar su lugar – volvió a hablar la mujer felina.

-Estoy consiente de ello – vio el interior de la fuente donde se vio reflejado el rostro de Ichigo y se sonrojo – solo quisiera poder conocerlo y poder hablar con él.

-Es un chico muy interesante y entiendo el que te guste pero ten cuidado él no esta en tu destino.

-¿El destinito puede cambiar no cree?

-Tú mejor que nadie debes de saber que el destino no se puede cambiar, no te aferres aun imposible.

-Señora Yoruichi ¿sabe que pasara con migo cuando ella regrese?

-No Orihime eso es algo que solo ella decidirá – la morena inicio su retirada del salón.

Orihime observo como la felina mujer salía del gran salón y suspiro con tristeza.

-Me gustaría poder conocerte príncipe Ichigo.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Aizen estaba en el pozo que lo llevaría directo a la cámara del reloj de arena.

-¡MAS RAPIDO! – le gritaba los hombres que lo estaban bajando en la polea.

Rukia limpiaba con su mano la arena que ocultaban unos símbolos ocultos en el suelo. Puso su pie en el símbolo y vio como se revelaban otros a su vez y respiro aliviada.

-Pisa solo donde yo pise – le dijo a Ichigo y este asentía con la cabeza – Nada puede tocar la superficie salvo en los lugares en donde piso – Ichigo seguía con mucho cuidado a Rukia la cámara comenzó a temblar, haciendo que del techo se desprendiera una roca, Ichigo logro atrapar la roca antes de que tocara el suelo, sonrió satisfecho hacia Rukia pero no noto que otra roca de un tamaño mucho mas pequeño que la anterior había caído reboto en la roca que sostenía en su mano y callo al suelo, Rukia miro asustaba como el lugar donde había caído esa pequeña roca era tragado y se empezaba a formar un gran hueco que se tragaba todo a su paso.

-¡CORRE ICHIGO! – Grito, mientras el peli naranja la miraba asombrado - ¡CORRE! – pero Ichigo no logro reaccionar a tiempo y de pronto en camino por el que iba siguiendo a Rukia se convirtió en un puente que se quebró cayendo con él a las arenas que se movían como si de un mar se tratara, miro asustado como era arrastrado hacia un precipicio por las arenas. Rukia corría tratando que no se la llevara la arena a ella también.

-¡ICHIGO! – estaba desesperada no podía ver al muchacho por ningún lado ni siquiera uno solo de sus cabellos naranjas, siguió corriendo hasta que llego a una especie de altar en el cual se encontraba a salvo subió rápidamente las escaleras y pudo observar a Ichigo que iba parado en un pedazo del camino que se había desprendido mientras era arrastrado al precipicio. Ichigo cayó del trozo de camino que le estaba sirviendo de tabla y comenzó a rodar hacia abajo, observo como una de las paredes de la cámara se iba abajo a punto de caerle encima, gracias al impacto que produjo cuando cayo en la arena fue capaz de ponerse de pie y poder correr para evitar morir aplastado por las paredes que se derrumbaban a su paso, logro sostenerse de un pilar que todavía estaba firme y respiro aliviado, pero la tranquilidad no le duro mucho al sentir que el pilar también cedía por la fuerza de la arena, entonces vio su salida del otro lado del abismo se podía ver una pequeña entrada que estaba iluminada y sin dudarlo dos veces dio un salto cayendo en la orilla de la entrada, sonrió satisfecho de haber salido con vida por poco y no lo cuenta y corrió al interior de esta, con tan mala suerte que cayó por un pequeño túnel que estaba oculto. Observo con detenimiento el lugar donde había caído, no podía creerlo frente a el se encontraba el reloj de arena en todo su gloria.

No se dio cuenta en el momento en que Gin salió detrás de él y apenas pudo esquivar el golpe de su espada, rápidamente saco su espada para hacerle frente a su enemigo, bloque un ataque de Gin con su propia espada, mientras el líder de los Assasins blandía su espada tratando de cortarlo y él se defendía. Rukia corría bajando las escaleras que la llevarían a la cámara del reloj de arena e Ichigo y Gin seguían enfrascado es su pelea cada uno tiraba su ataque mientras el otro lo bloqueaba, Gin logro arrinconara Ichigo contra una pared y él bloqueaba la espada de Gin que amenazaba con cortarle el cuello con su propia espada.

Aizen por fin llegaba a la cámara y tenia ante si el reloj de arena que tanto había buscado, pudo ver como Gin tenia arrinconado a su sobrino y los dos forcejeaban, de la manga de Gin salía una serpiente dispuesta a atacar a Ichigo, Rukia ingreso corriendo a la cámara para ver como la serpiente estaba apunto de atacar a Ichigo, tomo la serpiente por el cuello y la dirigió a la cara de Gin logrando que el animal clavara sus colmillos en el rostro de su amo, Gin rugió de dolor soltando el agarre que tenia sobre Ichigo, cosa que aprovecho para cortarle el vientre al Assasin para empujarlo al vació.

Rukia observaba la escena para luego voltear su cara para quedar de frente al chico, sin pensarlo dos veces juntaron sus rostro para compartir un beso que al principio comenzó tímido pero que poco a poco fue perdiendo la timidez, esa chica lo había salvado dos veces ese día de una muerte segura admiraba todo de ella y quería demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella por medio de ese beso, él era un hombre mas de acciones que de palabras.

Rukia sintió que las piernas le fallaban si no fuera por que Ichigo la estaba sosteniendo de la cintura hubiera caído, por los dioses como quería a ese bruto cabeza de zanahoria si fuera por ella se quedaría para siempre en los brazos del chico, ninguno de los dos quería romper el beso pero se vieron obligados hacerlo cuando su cuerpo les pidió mas oxigeno, Ichigo lentamente se separo de Rukia, para observar la dulce sonrisa que ella le dedicaba, con cuidado Rukia quito las manos de Ichigo de su cintura y lo tomo de la mano para correr en dirección de reloj de arena, no podían olvidar su misión ya tendrían tiempo después para demostrarse todo lo que sentían.

Llegaron frente al reloj en el mismo momento que Aizen lo hacia, Ichigo salto frente a su tío con la espada en mano dispuesto a atacarlo, Aizen no dudo en desenfundar su espada

-¡AIZEN! – Grito Ichigo - Mataste a tu propia familia, Isshin era tu hermano.

-Y mi maldición – le contesto Aizen, Ichigo estaba furioso como se atrevía a decir esas cosas de su padre sin pensarlo se lanzo a atacar a Aizen logrando derivarlo.

-Yo quería ser como tu – Ichigo le reprocho mientras sostenía su espada en el cuello de Aizen.

Aizen saco una pequeña cuchilla que guardaba en la manga de su túnica y sin que Ichigo se diera cuenta se la incrusto en el muslo de la pierna.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! – grito de dolor Ichigo al momento de caer en el suelo.

-¡ICHIGO! – Rukia grito desesperada al ver caer al chico.

-Jamás entendí por que mi hermano llevo a un andrajoso al palacio, disfruta de os drenajes ahí te quedaras durante mi reinado – Aizen miraba a Ichigo que estaba tendido en el suelo para luego darle la espalda. Ichigo se levanto haciendo uso de las fuerzas que le quedaban pero la cámara del reloj de arena comenzaba a derrumbarse una pila de tierra les cayo encima haciendo que cayeran por el borde para quedar colgados de sus brazos que se sostenían de una piedra que estaba en la orilla.

-¡RUKIA!

-¡Ichigo! - Rukia vio como Ichigo colgaba en el borde del precipicio y se dispuso a ir a ayudarlo.

-¡AIZEN! NO USES LA DAGA PARA ALTERAR TU PASADO VAS A DESTAR… -Ichigo empezó a escalar al ver que Aizen ya estaba subiendo.

-¡¿DESATAR QUE? LA IRA DEL DIOS, EL INFIERNO! – Aizen ya había logrado subir, le propino una patada en la cara a Ichigo al ver que se acercaba para hacerlo caer otra vez. Ichigo con costo pudo sostenerse con una mano para no caer al precipicio y Rukia llegaba al frente de Aizen.

-No lo hagas – Rukia le pedía a Aizen mientras este colocaba sus manos en el rostro de la joven, Aizen sintió como uno de sus pies era jalado bajo su mirada para encontrar que Ichigo sostenía uno de sus pies tratando de hacerlo caer, había visto la debilidad que su sobrino sentía por la pequeña mujer que estaba frente a él, tomo a Rukia por la cintura y la arrojo al vació, y tal como lo había predicho Ichigo lo soltó para ayudar a la joven.

Ichigo apenas logro agarrar a Rukia con una mano y con la otra se aferraba a la roca que era lo único que evitaba que los dos cayeran al vació, grito de dolor ya que el brazo se lo había lastimado en su lucha con Gin, pero por nada del mundo pretendía soltarla, Rukia vio como Aizen seguía su camino hacia el reloj de arena.

-Detenlo si el cristal se cuartea el mundo será destruido, no es mi destino es el tuyo, siempre lo fue, déjame ir – Rukia le dijo a Ichigo, pero él se negaba a perderla no podía ni siquiera imaginarlo.

-¡NO LO HARE! – grito de impotencia el tenia que salvarla, ella se tenia que quedar con el.

-Deja me ir – Rukia le suplico mientras una lagrima traicionera comenzaba a bajar por su hermoso rostro.

-¡NO VOY A DEJARTE CAER!

-Desearía que hubiéramos estado juntos – Le dijo al momento de soltar su agarre de la mano del chico.

-¡NO! – Ichigo sintió como la mano de Rukia comenzó a resbalar por la suya - ¡NO! ¡NO! – por mas que intentaba sujetar la pequeña mano no podía la iba a perder y no podía hacer nada. Rukia comenzó a llorar no quería separarse de él pero no había otra manera de evitar todo lo que se avecinada si no era de esa forma, le hubiera gustado poder tener una vida con el joven malhumorado simplemente había aprendido amar cada cosa de él hasta su eterno seño fruncido que lo hacia parecer que siempre estaba de malas, pero el destino estaba en su contra, solo podía pedirle a los dioses un ultimo deseo y era que le permitieran aunque sea volver a verlo, no importaba cuando fuera ya fuera en otra vida de lo único que estaba segura, es que se volvería a enamorar de el otra vez.

-¡TE AMO ICHIGO! – grito en el momento que sintió que su mano era libre de la del chico y como caía al vació.

-¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡RUKIAA! ¡NO! – la vio caer sin poder hacer nada sintió que su corazón se quebraba por dentro, pero también sintió como la furia lo embargaba, Aizen tenia que pagar por quitarle todo lo que había amado, primero le quito a su padre y lo culpo por ello, después le quito a sus hermanos y ahora le quitaba a la mujer que amaba, todo su ser pedía venganza, como pudo comenzó a escalar para darle alcancé a Aizen.

Aizen se encontraba ya frente al reloj de arena, levanto la daga y la incrusto dentro del reloj, Ichigo llego por detrás de él intentando pararlo, pero Aizen le dio un codazo en las costillas que lo mando al suelo de nuevo, Ichigo se incorporo y coloco su mano en el mango de la daga que Aizen sostenía. Las arenas comenzaron a salir del reloj envolviéndolos a los dos, Ichigo escucho la voz de Rukia gritando su nombre y escucho su propia voz gritando el nombre de ella, Aizen e Ichigo mantenían una lucha para que el otro soltara la daga, Ichigo vio como el reloj se comenzaba a resquebrajar liberando las arenas a su paso, pudo ver el rostro de sus hermanos pidiendo ayuda. Por fin logro sacar la daga del interior del reloj, pero tanto él como Aizen fueron arrastrados por el remolino de arena que los envolvían.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Bueno espero que les allá gustado este ultimo cap de la primera parte del fic, pero nos e preocupen no dejare ahí el fic lo seguiré como ya dije antes con el alma del guerrero y las dos coronas la historia muy a mi manera espero que les guste.

Me regalan un review miren que ya casi termino de pagar la deuda que tengo con Ichigo y Rukia y por lo menos ya no me mandan cartas del ministerio de trabajo diciendo que me vana a meter presa todos gracias a ustedes.

**Saku:** Jeka nee ¿desde cuando eres tan amable?

**Jeka:** Ya tenia que venir esta a tirarme el teatro… digo yo siempre soy así que te pasa Saku.

**Saku:** Uhhh no tu no eres así tu eres…

**Jeka:** Yo soy que? ¬¬ le voy a decir a tu nii sama que ya no te quiera.

**Saku:** noooooo mi nii sama tiene que querer a Saku T_T… Saku es buena niña para que su nii sama la quiera, pero su nii sama prefiere a Jeka.

**Jeka:** claro tonta no vez que tu siempre lloras y eres muy torpe a él le gustan las chicas malas como yo.

**Sakura-Jeka:** Que pasa aquí otra vez estas haciendo llorar a Saku ¬¬

**Jeka:** N…No como se te ocurre solo que ya la conoces.

**Sakura-Jeka:** no se por que no me la creo mejor termina de despedir el fic.

**Jeka:** Si señora (en pose militar)

Bueno nos vemos en la próxima entrega del Príncipe de Persia con el inicio de la segunda parte del fic, no se olviden de regalarnos un review o Sakura-Jeka me va a castigar T_T


	8. Capítulo 7

Saku saca su banderita blanca no me linchen primero déjenme explicarme, lo que paso es que mi antigua computadora murió, y estuve sin compu una semana, después mientras configuraba e le instalaba todo a mi nueva compu paso otra semana pero ya estoy de regreso con otro nuevo cap del Príncipe de Persia y entramos en la segunda parte del fic dedicado a el alma del guerrero y las dos coronas, espero que les guste como les gusto la de las arenas del tiempo.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y agregan el fic a sus favoritos de verdad me alegra saber que le agrada la historia.

**amelie-ru14ku: **Si el ultimo cap de la parte de las arenas del tiempo es muy triste Ichigo vio morir a todas las personas que amaba enfrente de él sin poder hacer nada, me alegra saber que te gusto, perdón por tardarme, pero mi antigua compu murió y la nueva tardo en llegar, espero que esta segunda parte del fic te guste, estaré esperando tu opinión.

**Lovetamaki: **Si lo sé sabes cuando escribí la escena no pude evitar llorar fue muy triste, en cuanto a si va a volver a aparecer o no tendrás que leer la segunda parte del fic para enterarte, de verdad pido una disculpa por la demora, espero que te guste esta segunda parte y me dejes saber tu opinión.

**Inupis: **Mi Hermosa Inu chan me alegra saber que te gusto el cap, espero que este no esté tan desastroso en los horrores ortográficos, si de ahora en adelante el fic no tendrá nada que ver con la peli si será otro arco aunque los voy hacer pegados ósea el alma del guerrero y las dos coronas van a hacer un solo arco , pues si los chicos te cantaron Inu chan dijeron que como no les pagaste no te deben fidelidad y no te preocupes que los chicos cuando saliste corriendo te implantaron un dispositivo de rastreo así que mis chicos ya van en tu auxilio no les temas no te harán daño (no mucho por lo menos) solo van a traerme a mi amada amiga para que no me sienta solita, tqm amiga espero que te guste el cap, y que podamos hablar pronto.

**Dark-Kuchiki: **Me alegra saber que te gusto la parte final del primer arco, perdón por tardarme tanto en traerte la segunda parte pero la tecnología se puso en mi contra, espero que esta segunda parte te guste tanto como la primera me gustaría saber tu opinión.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kubo Tite sama, aunque la verdad Ichigo y Rukia nos pertenece a todas las Ichirukistas y el príncipe de Persia y el alma del guerrero y las dos coronas son propiedad de Ubisoft.

Sin mas que decir los dejo con el capítulo.**  
**

**Capítulo 7**

No sabía dónde estaba corría por esa oscura habitación, mientras sentía como era perseguido por un tipo de criatura, cansado de tanto correr y huir de algo que ni siquiera sabía que era y porque lo estaba persiguiendo, saco su espada dispuesto a darle pela.

-¡MUESTRATE! - le ordeno.

-Pero si no me estoy escondiendo alteza – escucho una voz fría que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Quién eres? exijo saberlo.

-Alteza solo tienes que voltear a un lado para descubrir quién soy – Hizo lo que la voz le indicaba, para encontrarse con un espejo de cuerpo entero, intrigado se acerco al espejo y observo un par de ojos amarillos que lo miraban fijamente y se podía ver como una sonrisa maniática se dibujaba en sus labios, no entendía porque pero solo eso podía ver de su rostro sus ojos y su sonrisa.

-Muy pronto alteza serás mío.

Despertó sudando frió, no entendía la pesadilla que acababa de tener de quien era esa voz y esos ojos amarillos, estaba muy confundido, lo último que recordaba era haber estado luchando con Aizen en la cámara del reloj de arena, y ahora que lo analizaba no sabía dónde estaba no reconocía el lugar donde había despertado, estaba a punto de pararse, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-No debería ponerse de pie todavía – un chico de cabello negro y mirada caía se paraba frente a él.

-¿Dónde estoy? y ¿Quién eres? – se sentía mareado y desorientado.

-Disculpe mi descortesía mi nombre es Hanatarou y está en el barco de la señora Unohana, ella es la curandera enviada de los dioses y ¿mi señor me puede informar su nombre?

-Mi nombre es Ichigo y ¿Cómo fue que llegue hasta aquí?

-Lo recogimos en medio del mar, pero no sabemos cómo llego hasta ahí señor Ichigo.

-Veo que al fin despertó Príncipe Ichigo – una mujer de larga cabellera negra que la ataba en forma de trenza hacia delante entro en el camarote del barco.

-¿Quién es usted? y ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? – pregunto extrañado, nunca en su vida había visto a esa mujer ¿Cómo era posible que ella supiera quién era él en realidad?

La mujer le sonrió de manera maternal y se acerco a la cama donde guardaba reposo.

-No se preocupe príncipe Ichigo está a salvo con nosotros mi nombre es Unohana y soy la curandera enviada por los dioses.

-¿Pero, pensé que los dioses eran inmortales? – pregunto el chico confundido.

-Y lo somos, pero yo me encargo de la curación de personas que son elegidas.

-¿Cuándo dices lo somos es porque usted también es una diosa? – Unohana solo le sonrió en forma de respuesta, se acerco a él y coloco sus manos frente al chico y una extraña luz aparecía en ellas.

-Parece que ya se está recuperado príncipe – la mujer alejo las manos de el chico.

-Todavía no me ha contestado ¿cómo sabe quién soy? – Ichigo estaba empezando a desesperarse.

-Hanatarou ¿me podrías dejar a solas con él?

-Claro como usted desee mi señora – dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida.

-No se extrañe que sepa quién es usted – comenzó a hablar la mujer – y todo lo que ha vivido, después de todo he vivido mucho más que usted, y cuando lo estaba curando pude leer su historia.

-¿Leer mi historia? – Ichigo no entendía a que se refreía esa mujer.

-La historia de nuestras vidas están grabadas en nuestros cuerpos, el cuerpo tiene memoria propia y él me contó su historia.

-¿Pero todavía no entiendo como llegue hasta aquí? yo estaba en la cámara del reloj de arena con Aizen luchando y lo último que recuerdo es a ver sido envuelto por un remolino de arena.

-Las arenas del tiempo lo trajeron hasta aquí príncipe.

-Y ¿en qué lugar estoy?

-Está en el dominio de los dioses y no tengo idea del ¿por qué se le permitió que llegara hasta aquí?

-¿Cómo que no tienen idea? ¿Acaso no es usted una diosa?

-Se equivoca príncipe, yo no soy una diosa soy una hechicera, tengo ciertas cualidades con las que cuentan los dioses, como la juventud eterna y poderes de sanación.

-Y ¿Qué pueden querer los dioses de mí? Si ya me lo han quitado todo, al permitir que Aizen triunfara en sus planes.

-Se que el dolor que carga en estos momentos es muy grande, pero todo en esta vida tiene un propósito.

-¿Que tiene un propósito? – no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, esa mujer le estaba diciendo que todo el dolor por el qué había pasado y estaba pasando era para bien.

- Los dioses tienen un plan para ti un destino príncipe Ichigo – estas últimas palabras hicieron que Ichigo perdiera la paciencia.

-¿ME QUIERE EXPLICAR QUE PROPOSITO PUEDE TENER QUITARME A MI PADRE A MIS HERMANOS Y SOBRE TODO A LA MUJER QUE AMO? – grito, el no estaba dispuesto a seguirle el jueguito a los dioses, que se buscaran otra marioneta por que él estaba fuera del juego.

-Debería tranquilizarse – Unohana ni se inmuto por los gritos del joven seguía manteniendo su aire tranquilo.

-¿Usted me pide que me tranquilice? ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que se siente ver morir a tu padre enfrente de tus ojos? o lo ¿qué es ver como asesinan a sus hermanos y no haberlos podido ayudar? Y sobre todo ver como la persona de la que se enamoro caer a un abismo para darle una oportunidad de vivir, no señora Unohana ¿Usted no sabe qué es eso? – Ichigo cubrió su cara con ambas manos para ocultar su frustración. Unohana solo lo miraba tristemente, sentía pena por el dolor que estaba pasando ese muchacho.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Una mujer en una cama con sabanas tan blancas como la nieve se revolvía inquieta entre sueños, oía una voz que la que la llamaba sabia que conocía esa voz pero no recordaba de donde. Otra vez volvía a tener el mismo sueño que tenía desde que había regresado a su hogar, se veía a sí misma en los brazos de un hombre de cabellera naranja cubierta en sangre, mientras en una mano el sostenía una espada, solo podía escuchar el nombre del hombre "Príncipe Ichigo".

Despertó al sentir una mano que tocaba su rostro.

-¿Otra vez tuviste pesadillas? – una voz masculina le pregunto y una de sus manos secaba el sudor de la frente de la mujer.

-¡Ahh! eres tu – contesto al ver el rostro masculino y el cabello rojo que le era tan familiar.

-Solo eso me dices, y yo que estaba preocupado por ti – el hombre hizo un puchero causando una pequeña risa en la mujer.

-Ya está bien perdóname Renji.

-Está bien pero no me contestaste ¿otra vez la misma pesadilla? – Renji le dedicada una mirada llena de preocupación a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-Si otra vez el mismo sueño, y lo único que sé es su nombre y que él me va a matar.

-Has tenido el mismo sueño desde que regresaste, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Matarlo antes de que él me mate a mi Renji – se levanto decidida de su cama.

-Renji por favor llama a Orihime.

-Está bien Senna, como tú desees – el pelirrojo se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio a cumplir su encargo, siempre la llamaba por su nombre cuando estaban a solas.

En el gran salón se encontraba Orihime viendo el reflejo de Ichigo en la fuente.

-¿Otra vez estas aquí Orihime? – una chica de cabellera corta negra ingresaba en el gran salón.

-Eres tu Tatsuki, por un momento pensé que eras la emperatriz.

-¿Sabes que no le va a gustar nada si te encuentra aquí otra vez? Este ya no es tu lugar, tú dejaste de ser la suplente de la emperatriz.

-Solo quiera verlo una vez mas – Orihime volvía a fijar su mirada en la fuente.

-Orihime no te hagas más daño él nunca…. –Tatsuki fue interrumpida por un pelirrojo que entraba en el salón.

-Orihime hasta que por fin te encuentro la emperatriz quiere verte – dijo Renji al ingresar al salón.

-Y ¿para que la quiere la emperatriz? – Tatsuki le pregunto a Renji.

-Y ¿cómo quieres que yo lo sepa?

-Si te la pasas de perrito faldero desde que volvió, no recuerdo que fueras así cuando Orihime estaba cubriendo el puesto de la emperatriz – le dijo Tatsuki a Renji.

-Para que si ese puesto ya era tuyo – Renji no se iba a dejar intimidar por esa niñita.

-Oye cabeza de piña que te has creído…. – Tatsuki estaba a punto de iniciar una pelea con Renji, pero fue interrumpida por la voz suave de Orihime.

-Muchas gracias Renji, voy para ya.

-No te preocupes no le diré que estabas aquí - Renji volvió a ver a Orihime para después salir del salón dejando a las dos amigas solas

-Me hubieras dejado romperle la cara a la piña Orihime - Tatsuki le recrimino mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Tranquilízate Tatsuki, el solo cumple su deber – Orihime dio una última mirada al la fuente para dirigirse a la salida.

-Es que me enferma, que se la pase detrás de ella cumpliéndole cada uno de sus caprichos, el nunca fue así contigo.

-Es normal que con ella se comporte diferente él sabía que yo solo estaba usurpando su lugar, ningún respeto me debía, además tu sabes de los sentimientos de él.

-Si se cuáles son sus sentimientos – Tatsuki le respondió, mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Mejor me apresuro sabes que no le gusta esperar – Orihime le dijo a Tatsuki al notar la mirada triste de su amiga.

-Vamos yo te acompaño a ver que quiere su majestad.

Orihime y Tatsuki tocaron en la habitación donde ya las esperaban Renji y Senna.

-Pasa Orihime te estaba esperando – le dijo Senna y noto que también estaba presente Tatsuki – Tu también pasa Tatsuki, aunque a ti no te mande a llamar – ambas hicieron una reverencia e ingresaron en la habitación.

-¿Pidió verme majestad?

-Así es Orihime, como me serviste tan fielmente cuando me encontraba ausente he decidido otorgarte una misión.

-¿Una misión? – pregunto Orihime confundida.

-Sí, tu misión será buscar al Príncipe Ichigo… – Cuando Orihime escucho decir ese nombre se le ilumino la cara - y matarlo – termino de decir Senna.

-¿Matarlo? – Orihime perdió el color del rostro cuando escucho eso y comenzó a temblar, como iba a llevar a cabo la misión que le habían encomendado si ella se había enamorado del chico que le acababan de dar la orden de matar, Tatsuki al notar el estado de su amiga dio un paso al frente.

-Permítame majestad llevara a cabo la misión en lugar de Orihime – conocía los sentimientos de su amiga por el príncipe y sabia que no iba a poder llevar a cabo la misión.

-Y ¿Por qué tomarías su lugar? – Senna la miraba esperando una respuesta.

-Todo mundo sabe que soy muchísimo mejor guerrera que Orihime, además hace mucho que no tengo una buena pelea y estoy aburrida – estaba desesperada quería quitarle esa responsabilidad a su amiga, volteo a ver a Renji en señal de ayuda.

-Así es majestad todos sabemos que Tatsuki es una de las mejores guerreras que tenemos – no entendía el por qué pero entendió el mensaje de auxilio que la chica le enviaba.

-Está bien confiare en las palabras de Renji, Tatsuki hazte cargo de lo que dije.

-Si majestad, muchas gracias por la oportunidad – tomo a Orihime por un brazo para que saliera junto con ella ya que desde que la emperatriz le había dado la orden se quedo paralizada.

Salieron de la habitación Orihime todavía siendo arrastrada por Tatsuki, cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente Orihime rompió en chanto.

-Por favor Tatsuki no lo mates, te lo ruego – lloraba desconsolada mientras se aferraba a una de las mangas de su amiga y hacia al suelo.

-Orihime es una orden de la emperatriz sabes que no puedo desobedecerla o seré yo la que termine muerta.

-Tiene que haber otra forma en la que tú ni el mueran.

-De verdad lo siento Hime, pero no tengo otra salida – utilizo el apode que le decía cuando estaban solas y quería que se sintiera mejor. Orihime levanto su rostro lloroso y observo a su amiga.

-Pero Tatsuki, yo lo amo.

-Lo sé, por eso te dije que él nunca seria para ti, te enamoraste de un imposible – Tatsuki se arrodillo para poder abrazar a su amiga que se encontraba en el frió suelo llorando – Perdóname Hime - le dijo para después levantarse para ir a organizar todo.

-¡TATSUKI, POR FAVOR NO! – grito al ver a su amigo alejándose de ella, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, si detenía a Tatsuki la matarían por desobedecer las órdenes de la emperatriz, pero si no lo hacía, él moriría.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Ichigo seguía en el camarote del barco ya habían pasado varios días desde que había despertado, se sentía bien pero Unohana no le permitía todavía levantarse de la cama, alegando que su cuerpo necesitaba descanso.

-Buenos días alteza, ¿Cómo se siente hoy? – Hanatarou ingreso en el camarote con una bandeja llena de comida.

-Buenos días Hana ¿Qué te he dicho de cómo debes llamarme? – Ichigo observo divertido al chico, en los pocos días que tenia tratándole le había cogido cariño.

-Lo… lo siento mucho príncipe Ichigo – Ichigo rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio – la señora Unohana me pidió que le dijera que más tarde vendrá a serle la revisión diaria.

-Esperemos que de una buena vez me deje salir de este encierro – término de decir mientras comenzaba a digerir sus alimentos, en el poco tiempo que había permanecido ahí había aprendido que era mejor hacerle caso a lo que ella dijera como médico o podía ser temible.

-Eso lo veremos después de que lo revise – Unohana acababa ingresar en el camarote. Llego junto a Ichigo y extendió sus manos hacia él y empezó a examinarlo.

-Y ¿ya puedo salir de este encierro? – estaba desesperado nunca había sido de los que se están quietos en un solo lugar.

-Está perfecto príncipe, puede subir a la cubierta si lo desea – Unohana estaba por decirle algo mas cuando fue interrumpida.

-Señora Unohana debería subir se acerca una nave misteriosa – le informo una mujer alta de cabellera plateada.

-Voy para allá Isane – Unohana salió seguida por Ichigo y Hanatarou, llegaron justo en el momento que la nave era abordada por unas extrañas criatura hechas de arena y una extraña mujer totalmente vestida de negro que parecía ser la comandante de la otra nave.

Unohana y su tripulación comenzaron a pelear con las extrañas criaturas, mientras Ichigo corre en dirección de la misteriosa joven para luchar contra ella. Desenfundo su espada al momento que la chica se lanza hacia él con su espada en alto logrando bloquear el golpe que le lanzaba la chica.

Tatsuki estaba impresionada nunca pensó que el dichoso príncipe supiera luchar tan bien, tuvo que saltar hacia una lado para esquivar el golpe que Ichigo le había lanzado, pero no vio venir la patada que le lanzo el chico que le dio de lleno en el estomago.

-Por lo visto la emperatriz del tiempo lo subestimo Príncipe Ichigo – le dijo Tatsuki.

-¿Quién es la emperatriz del tiempo? – Ichigo estaba confundido por qué esa chica lo conocía.

Tatsuki aprovecho la confusión de Ichigo y lo arrojo al mar.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Renji bajaba por unas escaleras del palacio que casi nadie sabía que existían para llegar a una especie de cámara con un lago en el centro, llego a la orilla del lago y se arrodillo para ver a una pequeña mujer que parecía que dormía en el fondo de este. Toco el agua como si con esto pudiera acariciar la piel de la joven.

-¿Que pasara cuando despiertes y todos tus recuerdos vuelvan?, solo espero que me perdones por haberte engañado – Su mirada se volvió triste mientras observaba a la mujer - ¿dime que debería hacer? Una vez te deje ir por no tener la valentía de retenerte a mi lado y por eso siento que te perdí y tu corazón le pertenece a otro – Renji se puso en pie para poder salir de esa cámara, pero no se dio cuenta que una mirada felina lo observaba.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Bueno espero que les gustara este nuevo capítulo que es el primero de este nuevo arco, sé que no lo merezco pero me regalan un review?

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

Ya nee Kiousukete Kudasai.

Sakura-Jeka (Saku)


	9. Capítulo 8

Hola estoy de regreso y la verdad ya sé que me estarán odiando por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero aunque suene a escusa repetida de verdad he tenido muchos problemas por eso no había podido actualizar, pero me prometí a mi misma que terminaría esta historia y pienso hacerlo.

Muchas Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y me dejan sus valiosos comentarios.

**Metitus: **Después entenderás porque Senna así a mí tampoco me gusta el personaje de Senna pero tiene sus motivos, Orihime se enamoro de él, no te preocupes nee entiendo que has estado ocupada, espero que este cap te guste TQM.

**Ichirukiforever: **Rukia va a volver a salir pronto solo tienes que tenerme un poquito de paciencia y aparecerá otra vez, espero que este cap te guste me gustaría saber tu opinión.

**lovetamaki1: **Tendrás que esperar para saber si era Rukia la que dormía en el fondo del lago, me alegra saber que te gustó el cap espero que este te guste igual estaré esperando tu opinión.

**Inupis: **Espero que esta vez no tenga tantos errores soy mala con los signos de puntuación si soy sincera, me alegra saber que te gustan los cambios que le he hecho a la historia, pero Inu chan lo que te había contado de la historia es para ti deja que los demás sigan en su misterio no reveles la trama de la historia jejejejeje, perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar sabes que paso por un estado que ni yo misma se como estoy pero bueno no dejare la historia. Espero que te guste este nuevo cap, TQM amiga gracias por aguantarme en mis estados bipolares estaré esperando tu comentario.

**Dark-Kuchiki17: **Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar diferentes problemas, se cómo se siente que tu compu deje de funcionar y tenga todos tus archivos estén ahí T_T, espero que este cap te guste tanto como él otro y que no quedes tan intrigada como la ultima vez aunque creo que es muy posible que eso pase, estaré esperando tu opinión.

**Pato:** Perdón por tardar tanto en regresar si decidí seguir con lo que falta de la historia no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias, me interesa mucho tu ayuda en esta historia gracias por el link que me dejaste me ayudo bastante, espero poder hablar pronto contigo de verdad me interesa tu ayuda.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Kubo Tite sama, aunque la verdad Ichigo y Rukia nos pertenece a todas las Ichirukistas y el príncipe de Persia y el alma del guerrero y las dos coronas son propiedad de Ubisoft.

Bueno sin más que decir los dejo con el siguiente cap.

**Capítulo 8**

Ichigo despertó a la orilla de una playa después de ser arrojado del barco de Unohana por la misteriosa chica, estaba comenzando a cansarse de despertar en lugares que no conocía, se incorporo para poder examinar el lugar donde se encontraba. Camino por largo rato por la orilla de la playa sin encontrar rastros de vida humana, el sol comenzaba a caer en el horizonte, decidió buscar algo para comer y encender una fogata para poder pasar la noche, se sentía sumamente cansado ya en la mañana se encargaría de averiguar dónde se encontraba.

Estaba profundamente dormido cuando sintió que algo se movía a su alrededor, abrió lentamente los ojos en busca de lo que lo había despertado pero no encontró nada a su alrededor, pensó que tal vez solo fue un crustáceo y cerró los ojos para intentar volver a dormir, fue entonces que escullo el rugido más aterrador que allá escuchado en su vida, se levanto rápidamente tomando su espada que reposaba a un costado suyo para estar alerta.

Sin saber ¿De dónde? o ¿Cómo? Una enorme criatura de unos tres metros de alto con una máscara blanca que parecía estar hecha de hueso con cuernos apareció frente a él, estaba impresionado por la apariencia de la criatura.

La criatura lanzo un golpe que lo mando a volar varios metros, adolorido intento incorporarse y tomar su espada para darse cuenta que ya no la tenía con él, desesperado busco a su alrededor y pudo observar que estaba en los pies de la criatura, sin nada más que pudiera hacer corrió hacia la criatura, logro esquivar un golpe y se barrio entre sus pies logrando tomar su espada.

Ichigo levanto su espada justo en el momento que la criatura volvía a tirarle otro golpe logrando cortar un poco la mano de la criatura, esta rugió fieramente ante la herida hecha por el príncipe y en su boca comenzó a formarse una especie de energía negra.

-Sentaro, Kiyone ¡Ahora! – escucho a un hombre gritar.

-¡SI MI SEÑOR UKITAKE! – gritaron ambos a la vez, mientras que una pequeña mujer de cabellera castaña clara se colocaba frente a Ichigo y conjuraba un hechizo que Ichigo no logro entender solo vio una especie de barrera dorada que lo envolvía a él y al chica.

-No te partes de mi lado estarás a salvo – le dijo la mujer, mientras un hombre alto de cabello negro y una extraña barbaba se colocaba frente a ellos y conjuraba otra especie de hechizo y en sus manos se formaba una esfera de energía roja. La criatura lanzo la energía que había formado en dirección de Ichigo y los demás, Sentaro lanzo su esfera de energía logrando desviar la trayectoria del rayo de la criatura. Rápidamente Sentaro, volvió a conjurar el hechizo formándose otra esfera roja en sus manos que esta vez lanzo a la criatura dándole de lleno en el pecho.

La criatura rugió y detrás de ella se formo un especie de agujero negro en donde ingreso, y después desapareció.

Kiyone deshizo la barrera que la protegía a ella y a Ichigo, para colocarse a la par de Sentaro y un hombre de larga cabellera blanca caminaba hacia ellos, cuando Ichigo lo observo le dio una apariencia enfermiza, se notaba que su salud era frágil, pero su rostro denotaba bondad y eso le hizo sentirse tranquilo.

-¡Muy bien hecho! Sentaro, Kiyone – dijo el hombre volteando a ver a sus subordinados y ambos reían con superioridad – pero ahora es mejor irnos antes de que decida regresar.

-¡SI MI SEÑOR UKITAKE! –volvieron a gritar ambos al unísono y empezaron a caminar detrás de su señor.

-¡Oigan esperen! – grito Ichigo al ver que se iban.

-¿No piensa venir con nosotros príncipe Ichigo? – Ukitake se volteo al ver que Ichigo no caminaba con ellos, ante el comentario Ichigo decidió caminar detrás de ellos.

-¿Como sabe quién soy? – Ichigo comenzaba a creer que todo mundo lo conocía, primero Unohana, la extraña chica que lo ataco en el barco y ahora este hombre que respondía al nombre de Ukitake, el problema era que él estaba en desventaja ya que el no conocía a nadie, lo que lo llevo a su siguiente pregunta - ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Venga con nosotros, cuando estemos en un lugar seguro responderé a todas sus preguntas – Ukitake le dedico una sonrisa sincera, Ichigo decidió confiar en ellos después de todo lo habían salvado de esa criatura, y no pensaba quedarse solo esperando que volviera aparecer, no señor su padre no había criado a un tonto, aunque si le hubieran preguntado a Hisagi hubiera contestado que sí.

Se adentraron al fondo del bosque que se encontraba detrás de la playa y caminaron por largo rato hasta llegar a la parte más profunda de este en donde se levantaba una pequeña cabaña en el centro.

Ukitake ingreso en ella seguido por Sentaro y Kiyone quienes se voltearon a ver a Ichigo y con una sonrisa le indicaron que pasara, Ichigo ingreso al interior de la vivienda y se sorprendió de lo grande que era por dentro.

-Sentaro, Kiyone, ¿me harían el favor de traernos té? – Ukitake pidió a sus subordinados mientras le indicaba un lugar para sentarse Ichigo.

-¡CLARO QUE SI! – volvieron a contestar al unísono, y se dedicaban miradas de rivalidad entre ellos.

-¡ME LO PIDIO A MI SENTARO!

-¡NO ME LO PIDIO A MI KIYONE!

-¡QUE NO QUE FUE A MI!

-¡QUE NO!

-¡QUE SI!

-¡LO TRAERE YO POR QUE SOY 10 VECES MAS LEAL AL SEÑOR UKITAKE QUE TU! – le dijo Sentaro a Kiyone.

-¡PUES YO SOY 20 VECES MAS LEAL! – le contesto Kiyone mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-¡ENTONCES YO SOY 50 VECES MAS!

-¡Y YO 100 VECES MAS! – y entre discusiones se dirigieron a cumplir el encargo de su señor, Ichigo solo observaba la escena asombrado.

-¿Siempre son así? – Ichigo le pregunto a Ukitake.

-Son muy leales – Ukitake sonrió al ver a sus subordinados alejarse todavía discutiendo.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Tatsuki corría por el largo pasillo hasta la habitación de Orihime.

-¡ORIHIME! ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE HICISTE? –grito preocupada.

-¡Tatsuki no podía hacer otra cosa tenía que salvarlo! – le respondió tristemente.

-Por eso enviaste a Ayame y a Shun'ō para salvarlo, ¿te das cuenta lo que la emperatriz te va hacer cuando sepa lo que hiciste?

-Lo sé pero por lo menos no te culparan por no cumplir tu misión y él está vivo – Orihime volvió a ver a Tatsuki con determinación – asumiré la responsabilidad de mis actos.

-Orihime el hecho de que ahora lo salvaras de la muerte no quiere decir que la emperatriz no mande a alguien más a matarlo. ¡Entiéndelo de una vez Orihime no podrás salvarlo por siempre él no es para ti! – le dolía ser tan dura con su amiga pero era necesario para el bien de ella.

-Lo se Tatsuki pero yo… - Orihime rompió en llanto – yo no puedo evitarlo yo me enamore de él y en cuanto vi que lo arrojaste por la borda del barco actué sin pensar.

-¡Es decir que entraste al gran salón! – Tatsuki no pregunto lo afirmo – ¡Orihime sabes que ya no tienes permitido ingresar en el gran salón!

-Pero Tatsuki yo quería verlo y esa era la única manera de poder hacerlo.

-Sincera mente ¿no sé que voy hacer contigo? – Tatsuki se acerco a su amiga para poder abrazarla, Orihime al sentir la cercanía de su amiga se arrojo en sus brazos y acurruco su cabeza en el pecho de Tatsuki para poder llorar.

-¡Perdóname Tatsuki! – Tatsuki puso su mano en la cabeza de su amiga y la acariciaba en forma de consuelo.

-Ya, ya tranquilízate, primero que todo tienes que salir de aquí, antes de que descubran lo que hiciste, tenemos que ponerte a salvo – Tatsuki miraba de forma preocupada a Orihime.

-Pero yo, no quiero que por mi causa tú tengas problemas.

-Vamos Hime no te preocupes me las arreglare, además sabes que soy un hueso duro de roer, por el momento me preocupa más lo que la emperatriz pueda hacer contigo.

-¡Muchas Gracias Tatsuki! ¡No sé como pagártelo!

-Solo seca esas lagrimas y prométeme que no volverás a llorar –Tatsuki sonrió mientras secaba una lagrima traviesa que bajaba por la mejilla de Orihime por lo cual fue premiada con una sonrisa de Orihime.

Ninguna de las dos mujeres se percató de que había alguien escuchándolas, un pelirrojo se debatía entre que hacer, por un lado las dos mujeres que hablaban eran sus amigas y las quería y por el otro estaba Senna él prometió protegerla y que el peli naranja príncipe estuviera vivo era un peligro constante para la vida de ella. Sin siquiera conocerlo y sentía que lo odiaba con toda su alma, ese maldito príncipe de pacotilla había robado lo que más anhelaba en el mundo y no se lo perdonaría.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te tiene tan perdido en tus pensamientos? Renji – Yoruichi apareció frente a Renji.

-Demonios Yoruichi casi me matas de un susto – Renji respiraba agitadamente debido a la impresión de ver a la mujer felina frente a él.

-Así de sucia tendrás la conciencia, pero Renji nunca te enseñaron que es de mala educación espiar detrás de las puertas – Yoruichi sonreía burlesca mente mientras observaba al pelirrojo parado frente a ella.

-Ya cállate y mejor dime que estás haciendo tú aquí.

-Solo venia a saludar a los amigos ¿acaso ahora no puedo? – le dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

-Déjate de cosas Yoruichi tú y yo sabemos que ese no es el verdadero motivo, dime la verdad.

-¿Qué otra verdad puede haber? O es que acaso estas escondiendo algo querido Renji – Yoruichi se acerco peligrosamente a Renji con movimientos felinos.

-Que…. Que podría estar escondiendo yo – Renji comenzó a sudar esa mujer lo ponía muy nervioso siempre parecía que sabia más de lo que decía, trago saliva con dificultad – son imaginaciones tuyas Yoruichi.

-¡OH! entonces por qué estas tan nervioso o ¿también es mi imaginación?

-No…. no sé de qué me estás hablando.

-Vamos Renji no seas malito conmigo – coloco un dedo sobre el pecho de Renji y comenzó hacer círculos en el – dime que hacías en la habitación del lago.

-¿Cómo es que tú? – como ella se entero que había bajado a esa habitación si se cuido mucho en que nadie lo siguiera.

-Renji, Renji, Renji, deberías saber que a mí nadie me engaña – le dijo mientras se alejaba del cuerpo del chico.

-Yo… yo no hacía nada en ese lugar me gusta ir a meditar ahí eso es todo – Renji comenzó a caminar tratando de alejarse la felina mujer.

-Y en que meditabas, ¿en qué le dirás cuando ella despierte? – Yoruichi caminaba detrás de él.

-Yoruichi yo solo la protejo – Renji agacho la cabeza en señal de culpa.

-¡OH por favor no te engañes Renji! tú solo te proteges a ti mismo ¡Entiende que no importa lo que hagas nada volverá hacer como antes!

-Eso lo sé Yoruichi, pero yo solo quiero estar a su lado.

-Engañándola, mintiéndole, no creo que sea la mejor manera – Yoruichi sabía que estaba lastimando a Renji, pero tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Yoruichi deja tranquilo a Renji el solo sigue mis órdenes – un hombre alto de cabellera negra larga y ojos grises apareció frente a ellos.

-¡Señor Byakuya! – Renji no pudo ocultar su asombro de ver a su señor parado frente a él.

-¡OH! pero si es el pequeño Byakuya – Yoruichi cambio su actitud a una juguetona, hacer sufrir a ese hombre siempre había sido su más grande placer.

-Renji, como va todo – Byakuya simplemente ignoro a la morena.

-Muy bien señor, no ha habido ningún problema.

-¿Y que asunto importante ha traído al mismísimo dios Sol en persona al palacio del tiempo? – Pregunto Yoruichi.

-¿Se te olvida que la emperatriz del tiempo es mi hermana? – le contesto sin muchas ganas.

-No yo no pero al parecer tu sí – respondió de manera mordaz.

-Renji ¿donde se encuentra mi hermana? – Byakuya volvió a ignorar a Yoruichi.

-Está en su habitación descansando no ha dormido muy bien últimamente señor – Renji respondió con voz preocupada.

-Byakuya ¿hasta cuando crees que vas a poder seguir con tu teatro? – Yoruichi hablo por primera vez seriamente.

-No te metas en los asuntos de mi familia – le dijo el pelinegro sin alterar la voz -Renji ven conmigo donde Senna – empezó a caminar para dejar a Yoruichi parada a mitad del camino.

-A veces me pregunto cómo este cubo de Hielo puede ser el dios del sol – se preguntaba mentalmente Yoruichi al ver la actitud fría de Byakuya.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Ichigo y Ukitake estaban sentados mientras disfrutaban del té que Sentaro y Kiyone les habían traído.

-Muy bien príncipe Ichigo ahora si responderé a todas las preguntas que tengas – le dijo Ukitake mientras sonreía de manera paternal.

-Primero que todo estoy muy agradecido por haberme ayudado en la playa – fue lo primero que les dijo Ichigo.

-Me imagino ¿qué quieres saber quiénes somos y como sabemos quién eres verdad?

-Si quiero saber quiénes son ustedes, pero la verdad ya estoy acostumbrado a que todo mundo sepa quién soy, al parecer el soy único que olvida quien es, todo mundo parece conocerme sin yo conocer a nadie – les dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Bueno mi nombre es Ukitake y ellos son Sentaro y Kiyone, pero creo que eso ya lo sabías.

-Escuche sus nombres en la playa – fue lo único que respondió – lo que en realidad quiero saber es que son.

-Por ahora eso no es de mucha importancia – le contesto Ukitake que sonreía de manera amable.

-Está bien no importa si no me quieren decir que son, pero al menos contésteme una pregunta ¿Qué era esa cosa que me ataco en la playa?

-El nombre de esa criatura es el Dahaka y es el guardián de la línea del tiempo – Ichigo pudo percibir el cambio de voz de Ukitake.

-Y ¿Por qué me ataco? – pregunto Ichigo.

-Veras príncipe Ichigo, tu debiste morir por abrir el reloj de las arenas, es por eso que el Dahaka te persigue – en la voz de Ukitake se podía percibir la preocupación – El Dhaka no va a parar de perseguirte hasta que te mate.

Ichigo sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, esa cosa quería matarlo, toco su abdomen donde el Dhaka lo había golpeado, todavía le dolía el golpe y eso que solo lo había rozado si le hubiera dado de lleno seguro que lo mataba, tembló ante ese pensamiento.

-Por primera vez en mi vida… tengo miedo – dijo Ichigo en un susurro.

-Y vas a morir – Ukitake no sabía cómo ayudar al joven que estaba delante de él, sabía que al intervenir en la playa solo estaba alargando un poco la vida del muchacho pero le parecía injusto que él no supiera a que se enfrentaba.

-Señor Ukitake ¿cree que allá alguna posibilidad de escapar de esa criatura? – Ichigo pregunto, pero observo como Ukitake negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Nadie puede escapar a su destino muchacho! – le contesto Ukitake.

-Entonces prefiero morir intentando liberarme de la bestia, no me quedare sentado esperando que esa bestia venga a matarme – se levanto dispuesto a salir de la cabaña.

-Príncipe no te conviene enfrentar a la bestia, nadie puede cambiar lo que esta escrito en la línea del tiempo – le dijo, pero al observar la determinación del joven – Espera hasta que amanezca príncipe, descansa bien por lo menos esta noche y mañana decides tu camino – termino por decirle, Ichigo pensó mejor lo que iba hacer, el hecho de que decidiera no esconderse del Dahaka no quería decir que se lo iba a poner fácil, además Ukitake tenía razón necesitaba descansar bien para lo que le esperaba.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Byakuya y Renji ingresaron habitación de Senna, estaba profundamente dormida, pero se notaba que su sueño no era para nada reconfortante ya que se revolvía entre sus sabanas inquieta. Renji preocupado se acerco a la cabecera de la cama para poder despertarla.

-Senna – susurro – despierta tienes visitas.

-Renji – la mujer comenzó a abrir sus grandes ojos y al observar a su amigo se lanzo a sus brazos para abrazarlo – Renji, otra vez ese maldito sueño – escondió su rostro en el pecho de su amigo.

-Ya, ya tranquila es solo eso un sueño estas a salvo – le contesto, mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabeza con una mano para darle seguridad – yo estoy aquí y no permitiré que te hagan daño.

-Gracias Renji – Senna le dedico una dulce sonrisa. Renji sentía que podía permanecer así para siempre pero un carraspeo lo trajo a la realidad.

-Lo… lo siento señor – dijo mientras soltaba a Senna y se ponía de pie a un lado permitiendo que esta pudiera observar a la otra persona que se encontraba en la habitación.

-¡Hermano! – Senna no podía creer lo que veía, froto sus ojos para comprobar que estaba despierta y no solo era un producto de su imaginación.

-Hola Senna – le contesto Byakuya – Renji déjame a solas con mi hermana – le ordeno. Renji salió silenciosamente de la habitación.

Byakuya se acerco lentamente a la cama donde todavía se encontraba Senna.

-Hermano ¿que haces aquí? – todavía no salía de su impresión.

-Quería ver cómo te encontrabas eso es todo – le contesto fríamente – Renji me comento que no estás durmiendo bien – Senna gruño por debajo y juro que mataría a Renji por irle con el chisme a su hermano.

-No es nada hermano.

-Senna ¿cuéntame que sueñas? – por el tono que utilizo Senna supo que no fue una petición si no una orden.

-Yo todas las noche sueño con un hombre de cabellera naranja que me quita la vida, pero últimamente en el sueño escucho la voz de una mujer que grita su nombre – Byakuya levanto una ceja mientras examinaba a su hermana.

-Sabes ¿quién es la mujer que lo llama? – le pregunto.

-No, pero su voz se me hace muy conocida.

-Senna, deberías dejar de estar pensando en tonterías y concentrarte en tus responsabilidades, eres la emperatriz del tiempo no puedes perder tu tiempo con semejantes estupideces – le contesto sin ningún sentimiento en la voz.

-Si hermano, discúlpame ya no pensare en esas cosas – le contesto fríamente.

Sin decirle ninguna otra palabra a su hermana Byakuya abandono la habitación, Senna estaba acostumbrada a la forma fría de actuar de su hermano y aunque le prometió que ya no pensaría en eso sabía que no podría cumplir esa promesa, no podía sacar de su cabeza al chico de cabello naranja y la voz de esa mujer que lo llamaba, por alguna razón la inquietaba más la voz de esa misteriosa chica, que el propio chico que había visto que le quitaba la vida, sabía que eso no era solo un sueño era una premonición pero decidió que por el momento se preocuparía por el problema que tenía más rápida solución.

-¡Renji! – llamo al pelirrojo.

-Si Senna, ¿que deseas? – el pelirrojo ingreso en la habitación como si hubiera estado esperando que lo llamaran.

-¿Sabes si Tatsuki ya volvió de su misión? – le pregunto, Renji trago grueso no sabía qué hacer, no podía mentirle pero tampoco quería causarles ningún mal a sus amigas, ¿no podía Orihime haberse enamorado de otra cabeza de naranja? y no del que quería matar a Senna y no ponerlo en semejante predicamento.

-¡Renji! te hice una pregunta – le dijo fríamente.

-Si ya volvió, pero el príncipe Ichigo sigue con vida – Renji cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras hablaba, se sentía mal por traicionar a sus amigas pero él se había prometido proteger a la mujer que estaba frente a él y si el peli naranja seguía con vida no podría hacerlo y el peso de su promesa era más fuerte que todo lo demás.

-¿Cómo sabes que está vivo? – le pregunto.

-Simplemente lo sé – no pensaba admitir que se había enterado por estar espiando detrás de las puertas.

-¡Renji, le di la misión a ella porque me dijiste que era una de las mejores guerreras que tenemos! – Senna estaba comenzando a alterarse.

-Y lo es solo que ella no falló en su misión.

-¡¿Qué no falló en su misión? Y me dices que el príncipe está vivo! – le grito.

-¡El estaría muerto si no fuera porque Orihime envió a sus espíritus a salvarlo! – grito Renji sin pensarlo, no quería delatar a Orihime, pero perdió el control cuando Senna comenzó a culparlo por el falló, estaba consciente que Tatsuki lo mataría cuando se enterara que el delato a Orihime.

-Y ¿por qué Orihime lo salvo? – Senna no entendía la razón que llevo a esa mujer a desobedecerla.

-Es que ella… - Renji sabía que no tenía que revelar el secreto de su amiga ya que ni él debería saberlo si no fuera por la conversación que escucho.

-¿Es que ella que Renji? – por el tono de voz que Senna utilizo dedujo que no iba a aceptar una negativa.

-Ella está enamorada del príncipe – término por decir, mientras bajaba la cabeza. Senna sintió como algo en su pecho ardía saber que Orihime estaba enamorada de él no le agrado para nada y su enojo se hizo evidente.

Renji sintió como la temperatura del cuarto descendía ese era un signo evidente de que Senna estaba furiosa, cuando eran pequeños y ella se enojaba siempre terminaba congelando algo y para mala suerte de él casi siempre terminaba siendo él mismo solo esperaba que esta vez no fuera así.

Senna salió corriendo de la habitación seguida de cerca por Renji.

-¿Senna donde vas? – gritó el pelirrojo esperando una contestación que nunca llego.

Escullo que Renji le gritó pero no le importo corrió en dirección del gran salón, primero tenía que comprobar que él estuviera vivo y que Renji no se equivocaba. Ingreso al gran salón e inmediatamente se acerco a la fuente toco el agua de esta y pudo ver la imagen de Ichigo dormido en una cama reflejada en el agua.

-¡MALDICIÓN! – Grito – ¡ESE MALDITO ESTA VIVO!

-Senna por favor cálmate vas a congelar todo el castillo si sigues así – Renji trataba de calmar la furia de la chica.

-¡Renji sabes que no puedes ingresar al gran salón, solo la emperatriz tiene ese derecho! – le dijo al ver al hombre detrás de ella.

-Lo sé Senna, lo sé, pero estas muy alterada tienes que calmarte.

-¡Me pides que me calme, cuando el hombre que me quiere quitar la vida sigue con vida, y solo porque a una de mis doncellas se le ocurrió la genial idea de enamorarse de él! – casi escupió lo último, no sabía por qué le costaba tanto decir que Orihime estaba enamorada de el príncipe.

-Es por esa misma razón que pido que te calmes, para que pienses con la cabeza que vas hacer.

Tatsuki sintió la temperatura del ambiente descender eso solo quería decir que la emperatriz no estaba nada feliz a lo mejor ya se había enterado que el príncipe seguía con vida, solo esperaba que todavía no estuviera enterada de la participación de Orihime en el suceso, amaba a Orihime como a una pequeña hermana y cargaría con toda la responsabilidad de ser necesario, suspiro al recordar que por el momento Orihime estaba salvo y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la ausencia de ella se hiciera notar, ya pensaría como cubrir su ausencia.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Ichigo despertó y recordó el sueño que acababa de tener, oyó la voz de una mujer que lo llamaba y podía jurar que esa voz era la de Rukia, suspiro cansado se levanto de la cama y salió de la habitación se acerco a una ventana que estaba en el pasillo para ver que estaba amaneciendo.

-Rukia – murmuro con melancolía todavía podía oír su voz llamándolo.

-¡Es un lindo nombre! – Ichigo dio un pequeño salto – discúlpeme príncipe no era mi intención asustarlo – le dijo Ukitake.

-No se preocupe señor Ukitake, es solo que esta perdido en mis pensamientos – le dijo con melancolía.

-¿Debe extrañarla mucho?

-La verdad si la extraño demasiado – en sus ojos se podía observar el dolor de su alma – ¿quiere que le diga algo gracioso? – le pregunto a Ukitake y este le respondió con un movimiento de la cabeza en señal de afirmación – al principio no podía estar a la par de ella sin que quisiera matarla y creo que a ella le pasaba igual – sonrió melancólicamente aunque esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos.

Ukitake observo atentamente al chico delante de él, se podía ver lo que estaba sufriendo aunque él no quisiera admitirlo ya que se quería hacer el fuerte pero todo lo que había vivido era demasiado para una sola persona. No estaba seguro de lo que iba hacer pero sentía que se lo debía los dioses ya habían jugado mucho con ese pobre muchacho.

-Príncipe a unos cuatro días de aquí se encuentra la isla del tiempo hogar de la emperatriz del tiempo – le dijo Ukitake.

-¿Emperatriz del tiempo? – pregunto no era la primera vez que oía de ella, la mujer del barco también la menciono, pero ¿Quién era ella?

-La emperatriz del tiempo fue la creadora de las arenas del tiempo, si vas a su castillo tal vez ella te pueda ayudar – le termino de decir.

-Dudo que me quiera ayudar si envió una mujer a asesinarme – le dijo Ichigo – pero si ella fue la creadora de las arenas tal vez pueda obligarla a que cambien las cosas.

-¿Y si decide que no te ayudaras que harás príncipe? – le pregunto Ukitake.

-¡Haré lo que sea con tal de cambiar las cosas, si es necesario la matare! – Pero en ese instante reflexiono – si la emperatriz del tiempo creo las arenas, eso quiere decir que si la mato las arenas desaparecerán y el Dahaka no tendrá nada en mi contra – Ukitake negó con la cabeza.

-Me temo mi querido príncipe que si vas con ese pensamiento tu viaje no acabara nada bien – Ichigo simplemente ignoro el comentario – como dije antes muchacho nadie puede cambiar su destino.

٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭٭

Bueno espero que les gustara el cap tratare de actualizar más rápido, me regalan un review si es así hare que Ichigo vea el trasero de melocotón de Rukia jejejejeje morí con esa escena.

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega solo en este mismo canal a esta misma hora y ya mejor me voy.

Ya nee Kiousukete Kudasai.

Sakura-Jeka (Saku)


End file.
